Don't Promises Last Forever?
by lynnec114
Summary: Kagome has become tease of her school, after an unfortunate incident. She starts her senior year, and all goes well until -he- shows up. When he does, weird things start happening, and it seems Kagome's been included in an intricate plan. ABANDONED
1. The Drill

This is my first FanFiction post...or story...or whatever. I hope that you people like it. I decided to use my own experiences to write my first one, since it would make it easier to write. Of course, they're embellished a bit...my life sux. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Eventually, I think I'll make one using the actual storyline of Inuyasha. And guess what. I LOVE INUYASHA.  
  
AH...the disclaimer. I almost, almost, almost forgot. I don't own Inuyasha. Or any of the other characters. Maybe one day when I'm rich and have actual power and authority.......but we'll save that for another day.  
  
**Prologue**

They say life is not worth living unless you live it up. That if you aren't remembered then you never existed. They say a lot of things, but I personally think that they – whoever "they" are – should watch what comes out of their mouths. You never know to what extent people take these sayings to heart...  
  
**The Drill**  
  
_Ooh, move your body girl, make the fella's go, the way you ride it girl, make the fella's go..._ The boom box was blaring as it sat on a red picnic- table type bench outside a high-school cafeteria. It was the outer eating area, but you could see what was going on inside through the huge windows lining the cafeteria. There was a girl on the table, dancing, oblivious to the world around her. It was quite a sight.  
  
_Whoa! Take it slow, turn me on. Club gets warmer Body moves closer One with the rhythm Don't stop moving You're making me HOT!_ At these words, the girls eyes opened, and the girl's trademark smirk flashed across the eating area. A single "uh-oh" was heard, and before you could blink your eye, the girl's innocent movements turned into a seductive dance, or maybe more like a flow to anyone who watched. At those words, everyone's head turned to watch this girl.  
  
Meet Kagome Higurashi. She had the body, the looks and the mind to make any guy – yes, any guy – fall into her trap. She was not the school's playgirl, oh no. She left that to Kikyou – she was a complete slut and didn't have the brain to pull the kind of stunts Kagome could. Kagome was the school tease. Deliciously sexy and sweeter than candy, with an air of naiveté that made her the ultimate forbidden fruit of her high school.  
  
And she knew it.  
  
The few selected boys that she allowed herself to be with did not have to speak; the sole fact that the day after she spent a night with them left them stupefied. It was rumored her skills in bed were legendary. And that talent carried over into her dancing. She was queen of them all. Tango, waltz, swing, ballet, tap, jazz, but her specialty was hip-hop. Her flow was amazing. She could pull stunts that no one else could. Her dancing could grab the attention of anyone - the guys all wishing they could dance with her and the girls all wishing they could dance like her.  
  
The song changed to "Dip it Low" by Christina Milian, and she grinned during the intro, bending down to up the volume on her radio. She allowed those boys who crowded nearest to her to catch just a glimpse of what she had going on up her skirt...which was a lot. She started to swing her hips from side to side, like she was grinding with someone, making her tight jean skirt go up higher with each movement, revealing more and more leg that had already been showing. Her shoes helped to accentuate her movements – in the four-inch stiletto sandals she was wearing she had to keep moving, or else risk slamming down flat on her face. But she was the only girl who could run the mile in those same shoes, so she had nothing to worry about, did she?  
  
_He says he wants you, says he needs you, the talk is real, why not let him wait for you... Take your time, feel him out, when he's a good boy and I mean a really, really good boy, why not let him lay with you..._ As if on cue, she broke into the dance style she was famous for - the sensual yet sexual flow that make her look like a complete goddess. She walked to the beat on the table, as if on a cat-walk. With each step she swung her hips, her ass moving in a way almost indescribable.  
  
_Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around poke it out, make your back roll. Pop, pop, pop that thang, I'mma show you how to make your man say, oh!_ She followed Christina's directions during this chorus, her ass leading the way as the rest of her body followed, moving as gracefully as a cat, with the flow of a stream.  
  
She continued dancing, finishing the song, and then stepped down from the table, grabbing her boom-box. She walked over to her friend, Sango, and smiles sweetly at her. "You enjoy all that attention, don't you?" she asked, grinning as if she already knew the answer.  
  
"Every minute of it." Kagome winked at her friend, and turned to leave. "I'm putting this back in my car, you know the drill."  
  
Sango nodded, and Kagome walked off.  
  
The drill was a basic procedure that occurred after every one of Kagome's performances. Basically, Sango searched the surrounding area to see if there was any guy unaffected. If so, Kagome made sure they got special attention later that day. Kagome usually referred to the lucky boy as her 'prey'.  
  
Sango was Kagome's best friend. They had known each other when Kagome moved to this town in eighth grade, and even though there had been two other girls in their group then, Sango and Kagome had been best of friends, even after the four of them split apart in their freshman year. It was now their senior year, and Kagome was determined to make history.  
  
Now, please don't think that Sango is a push over. In fact, she's anything but that. She is actually one of the most strong-willed and fierce-hearted people Kagome knew. It was just that Sango preferred to be, uh, somewhat normal in her relationships, and not break every heart that she came across. Kagome, however, didn't mind one bit. In fact, Sango felt she had some right. Kagome may abuse it...but that's another story.  
  
Sango scanned the eating area quickly, trying to hit every guy before Kagome's effect wore off (which took a while, but still). She saw this one guy who was sitting rather closely to where Kagome was standing and dancing. She didn't recognize him at all. He had very long silver hair, and amazing amber eyes that seemed to reflect the sun. He was wearing a baseball cap, a tee-shirt and a pair of loose jeans, and Sango found herself thinking about how very...cute he was. No, that's an understatement. Hot? No... Absolutely gorgeous? That was getting there. But it would have to do for now.  
  
However, no matter how hot his body was, his amber eyes were cold and his face emotionless. It seemed like he had this unbreakable pride. He was trying to rouse Miroku, the boy sitting next to him. Miroku was the school's biggest pervert. He got more out of squeezing some poor girl's ass than a recently dumped girl got out of a box of chocolates. Which is saying a lot.  
  
"Spot anyone?" Kagome asked with a smile. She secretly hoped she would get to do some follow-up work today. For some reason, she was in an especially good mood. And it seemed like no one could bring her down.  
  
"Yeah...this one kid..." Sango motioned over to where Miroku was sitting. Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder to see who it was.  
  
"Who? All I see is Miroku, and from the looks of it, he's still enjoying my performance. It's amazing. No matter how good friends we are..." Kagome chuckled lightly to herself.  
  
Sango turned around, only to find out that Kagome was right. The silver-y haired boy was gone.  
  
"He was there a second ago..." Sango said helplessly.  
  
"Oh, well." Kagome sighed, heaving her shoulders. "You'll point him out to me later. Come on-we should go. If we can beat the rush out of here, we might not be late to English. Not that it matters..." And with that, the two girls left, giggling madly at Kagome's lack of respect for any authority.  
  
**An**: Yeah...I keep forgetting to put these things. PLEASE review!! If I don't get any, then I might not continue. Then again... I may just cuz I feel like it. But please review. I like knowing people actually care. Even though they don't.


	2. Reunion

First things first: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. or anyone else. If i did, I'd be much, much, much happier!! But it doesn't matter anyway. Even if I didn't put the disclaimer up here, you can't sue me cuz I own nothing. Not even my body. Well...maybe that. But that's about it.

**A/n:** People aren't reviewing, and I don't know if people are even reading, but I'm gonna post the next one anyways...........cuz I can. Isn't the freedom to do whatever you want great?

---------------------------------------------------------

Reunion  
  
Kagome and Sango waltzed in lazily seconds before the bell, chatting as if it were still lunch.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! I'm very glad to see that you have decided to part from your usual I'm-better-than-thou attitude and join us on time for class! I thought I'd never see the day! Please, do take a seat." The teacher looked at the pair irately, and motioned to their seats.  
  
"Look like someone needs go get laid." Kagome whispered to Sango, while the teacher's back was turned.  
  
"I heard that." The teacher, Mr. Peters, was their Lit. teacher. He was young, probably only teaching for a few years, but was very quick on the uptake and probably one of the most liked teachers. He could fire back an insult at an annoying student with the sting and velocity of a gun firing a bullet, and it was pretty funny to see the helpless student get shut up. Unless you were that student.  
  
The two girls sniggered, and made their way to their seats. The teacher was reading off the attendance, like he always did at the beginning of every class, when a boy with long silver-y hair walked in. He silently handed a note to the teacher and waited, a look of arrogance and irritation across his face.  
  
"That's him!!" Sango hissed, and Kagome's attention immediately turned to the boy.  
  
She looked him up and down and thought, "Not half bad! I wonder how quick he is..." she thought, trying to figure out the best way to play him before this month was over. She looked him over once, twice, and then finally settled on something. She found his eyes amazing. But there was something very familiar about them...  
  
"Class," Mr. Peters began, breaking her train of thought, "I'd like you to meet our new student, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen at the name, and immediately her eyes meet his. She KNEW she had recognized those eyes. "YOU!!" she screamed, standing up so quick her chair flew backwards and hit the floor with a crash.  
  
"Kagome, do you know Inuyasha?" At the mention of this name, Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"YOU!!!" he roared under the sudden realization.  
  
"Well! I guess you two know each other!" The teacher looks greatly overjoyed at this fact. "Inuyasha, please take the seat behind Kagome. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help if you have any problems, _right, Kagome_?" he says, with extra emphasis on the last two words. It looked like she didn't really have a choice.  
  
She started to protest anyway, but found it useless. "Yes, sir." She said, slowly righting her chair and sitting down. But not without a glare on her face that made it look like she could kill.  
  
"Good! I don't have to worry. Inuyasha, you are in good hands. Kagome is one of my best students! Now please, sit." He turned from the new kid to the rest of the class. "As for the rest of you, please turn to page whatever you're at in your books and read. Today will be a silent class. I'm running downstairs to pick up a book for Inuyasha. If anything goes wrong, I'll know. And I really don't feel like filling out the paper work for a class's worth of detentions." And with that, he left.  
  
Immediately thereafter, the class broke out into a dull roar. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha, her face almost as cold as his, but through hers you could see a streak of pure fury.  
  
"What the **fuck** are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her words full of venom.  
  
"I'd like to ask the same of you!" Inuyasha replied, unfazed.  
  
"Well, unless you didn't notice, I've been MIA from Carey for about...oh...four years now." She said, annoyed and sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, I knew, and the day you left was the happiest day of my life." He said, eyes and face emotionless, a mien of arrogant pride surrounding him, like he knew something she didn't.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, looking like she was just about ready to kill. "Well, Inuyasha," she said, sickeningly sweet, "welcome to **_fucking hell_**."  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha mumble something that sounded a lot like "wench" under his breath, but before she had time to react, she heard, "Someone's coming!" and everyone shut up. She, like everyone else, spun in her chair and began to read, or at least tried to act like it. Inuyasha stared around idly, tugging on a single strand of her hair to annoy her. It amazed him now he never got tired of it.  
  
"Here you go, Inuyasha. Please have read through chapter 5 by next Wednesday. The class will be having a quiz on it." The class erupted into a chorus of groans as Inuyasha nodded, and began to stare blankly at the first page.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was having some problems. She buried her head into the book, trying to forget about the boy sitting behind her. Desperately trying to push out the old feelings she felt coming to the surface, trying to ignore the memories of just him and her...she had moved five long years ago, she had changed so much, changed everything, everything about her. She had become the person she had always wanted to be, the person she always strived for. Beautiful, sexual, sensual, tantalizing, teasing, yet innocent, naïve, sweet, kind... And then now...he...just waltzes back into her life, this worthless boy is making her rethink everything she worked so hard for, everything she sacraficed. No. NO. That was not going to happen. He was NOT going to break her heart again. Too much had happened in these five years, and there was no way, NO WAY in fucking hell that he was going to change her.  
  
And with those thoughts, she resolved her every ounce of being more than ever to make sure her new prey would become ensnared in her lethal trap.

**Last note:** hmmm...its not really cliffy, but enough ta keep me happy. Hope you liked it.


	3. Explanations

**::::::::: OMG you people rock!!:::::::::**

Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it-I checked my mail today and it said I got like, a lot of reviews. It really made my day. Just a note: I'm at my dads, and his internet connection is slower than dial-up, so I can't use it. He doesn't want to crash the computer, because my step-mom needs it for school. SO....I'm bumming this off of a friend. haha. Enjoy this. I'll proll get the next one up like, Thurday or Friday.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Explanations**  
  
"Miroku! MIROKU!! Open up!!" Inuyasha pounded endlessly on Miroku's door. He needed some questions answered, and a very scared kid told him earlier today that Miroku would be the best bet to answer them.  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." Miroku opened the door. "Inuyasha! Uh...What are you doing here?"  
  
"Look, I just need some questions answered. I really am hoping you can help. People say you're Kagome's closest friend. Or one of them"  
  
"Uh...yeah, I am, actually. Funny, you'd think Sango would be. Anyway." Miroku managed to stumble out. "Why don't you come in? I promise that if I can help you in any way, I will." Miroku usually wasn't this nice, especially about Kagome. He protected her like her younger sister. However, Inuyasha was Miroku's new friend, and also the new kid. It couldn't be anything that bad, could it?  
  
Inuyasha walked in, and Miroku invited him to sit.  
  
"I need you to tell me everything you can about Kagome. The year she went to my old school, she spoke of you endlessly. Please don't ask questions...I'll explain myself after."  
  
Miroku was a bit shocked at this statement. "You know Kagome?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said impatiently. "But could you please, please, PLEASE just tell me?" Inuyasha hated this. He usually was not this desperate. He hated having to depend on others for information. But this was definitely the only way he could get the information without having to threaten someone.  
  
"Uh..."Miroku said, taken aback, "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"At the very beginning."  
  
"Ok..." Miroku sighed. He had promised. Much to his demise. He was sooo screwed when Kagome heard about this...hopefully this kid could keep a secret. "Well, Kagome and I have known each other since we were about 2, being our moms were childhood friends. Anyway, even at that age, she was a bitch and a half. She always got things her way, 'cause she was the girl. No one I saw could resist her big eyes. She could cry on cue if she wanted. It was pretty amazing. She lived a while away from us, but somehow we became very close. She knew everything going on in my life, and vice versa.  
  
"The one thing that plagued Kagome was that she moved. A lot. I don't remember there ever being a time where she stayed at an address for more than two years until she moved here. She became very withdrawn and uncomfortable in her skin during her elementary school years. She shrunk into her schoolwork and became completely lost in it. I'd never seen a girl with more drive to do well in school.  
  
"Then one day, her mom informed her they were moving again, and that they were going to be starting school there in December."  
  
"Yeah, that's where she met me." Inuyasha cut in.  
  
Flashback  
  
_We see a younger Kagome, only 12 years old. She is very pretty, but her unease shows.  
  
The teacher introduces her to the class, being the school year has already started, and she takes her seat next to a boy with long silver hair.  
  
"Hi! I'm Inuyasha!" A 12-year-old Inuyasha says.  
  
"Uh...hi. I'm Kagome. I'm new here..." the young Kagome says, very quietly, almost mouse-like.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that one out. Hey-do you need help with your schoolwork? I can always help you catch up, if you need it."  
  
"Yeah, I probably will...thanks!" says Kagome, a small smile on her face. _

__End Flashback  
  
"I remember that year so well. You know, Inuyasha, I never heard the end of it about you from her that year. I was so jealous of you."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Why, 'cause she had a crush on me the size of Jupiter? I figured that one out in the first month she was there."  
  
"No, actually, that's not it at all. It was because you had captured her heart in a way I never could. I don't know how you did it, but she was totally enraptured by you."  
  
"Yeah. Well, that didn't end well. I wound up humiliating her in front of the whole school, and she swore she never wanted to look at my face again."  
  
"I remember that phone call." Miroku mused.  
  
Flashback  
  
_At Kagome's house, at about 2:30, the phone rang. A very stern voice sounded when Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
"I'd like to inform you of a stunt your daughter decided to pull earlier today..."  
  
Later that evening, at about 5:30, the same 12-year-old Kagome from earlier that year is in her living room, her stepfather drunk and livid with rage. Her mother told him of what happened earlier that day.  
  
"I didn't do it! I didn't take my shirt off in front of the school! It was a trick! Inuyasha set me up!" the girl cried, trying to buy mercy. "I would never do that! Please! It wasn't my fault..." Her words were swallowed by sobs and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  
  
**"You miserable slut!"** The man grabbed her wrist tightly. She was trying to run, and he wasn't letting her leave. Not after what she'd done.  
  
**"You're a filthy wench."** His words were not yelled, but spoken, cold as ice and stung like a needle. A punch landed on her shoulder. A faint crack could be heard. "**You dishonor our family."** Several hard slaps on each arm, sure to leave marks. **"You can't do anything."** He grabbed for a knife. **"All you do is take off your clothes so men can look at you. You're a slut."** He took the knife and made several deep gashes along her legs. But they weren't going just anywhere. Oh, no. He would make it so he was sure they'd scar. He opened her legs wide and made the slashes along the delicate skin of her inner thighs. He then pushed her away. **"Get out of my sight, you filthy, good for nothing, useless, worthless, fucking, piece of crap, two-cent WHORE."  
**  
With that, she ran to her room, collapsing on her bed. She sobbed for a good 10 minutes, and then finally mustered the strength to reach for the phone that lay next to her bed. If you looked closer, you could see the bruises starting to form on her arms and the cuts on her legs were starting to clot, but they were swollen and red.  
  
Her face, however, was unmarred. Her stepfather made sure of this. Kagome was very good at covering up her bruises and scars, but her face was the one thing that showed every day. The only way that you would see the hurt on her face after this night was if you asked her to repeat the words her father had said while he had beat her earlier.  
  
She dialed the boys number, and sat, waiting.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked, feebly  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" we hear Miroku's voice on the other end, very scared.  
  
"Miroku! It's horrible! I can't show my face in that school ever again!" Kagome broke down into tears again.  
  
"Kagome, calm down. Talk to me. What happened?" we hear Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome knew she would probably get hit again if anyone knew she was telling this boy what happened, but she didn't care. She needed to tell someone. She told him everything, about Inuyasha, about the small prank that left her topless in front of the entire school – including the principal. He called her mom, saying she was doing a strip-tease in front of the entire cafeteria, who told her stepfather. She repeated the entire scene with her stepfather and herself, lasting only long enough to get the last words out. She then broke down and started crying again.  
  
The only thing that could be heard over the sobs was Miroku's soothing voice, "It's ok, Kagome, It'll all be ok..."  
_  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku in absolute horror. "I caused that?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yeah, and the fact that you told her in front of the entire school that she was an ugly bitch and that you never wanted to see her again didn't help. But please, let me finish. You got yourself into this."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and shut up.  
  
"Some weeks after that incident, Kagome called and told me that she would be moving here for 8th grade. She sounded so happy. And she was.  
  
"8th grade was a very peaceful time for her. She made herself a small group of friends-Kikyou, Sango, herself, and Ayame. Kikyou was the most "life-experienced" of the group. A real party girl. Ayame was very smart, still is, and had an A-type personality. Still does. Drives countless people nuts. But it meant that she was naturally the leader. Sango was the most innocent and most sheltered by her parents. She learned a lot from those four. And then there was Kagome. Out of all four of them, she really changed the most that year. She went from a "tween" to a young woman. She became exremely pretty, even though she didn't think it. She finished 8th grade very happily.

"It's useless information, but anyway, it has a point. The group split up when the girls were in their freshman year. Aparantly, Ayame couldn't take Kagome's personality. She'd always been a leader, and strong. Has the best, best, BEST left hook I've ever seen. Ever.Didn't take crap from no one. Never did. Well...no. There was one person. I'll get to that later. Anyway, I think that if they hadn't split up...well...

"I think 9th and 10th grade were her worst years. She got a boyfriend, Hojo, in the middle of her freshman year. He was very, very possessive of her. Eventually, he wound up raping her about a year and a quarter into her relationship. She had never kissed him until then, and at that point, it was by force. The day I found out..."  
  
Flashback 

_A fifteen year old Kagome comes running up to Miroku in tears. She buries her face in his chest and starts sobbing. It's the Monday morning after Valentine's Day, which was the day before. Classes have yet to start. Miroku is not totally recovered from the very active night he had the day before, but comes to his senses quickly when he feels this girl's tears dampening his chest.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Hojo...Valentine's Day...he...he...Miroku...he took it...he took it all...I tried to stop him...I couldn't...he was too strong...I broke up with him this morning, but...Miroku...he's mad at me..."  
  
She managed to get this out before the kid came storming into the cafeteria where Kagome and Miroku were standing. Not many people challenged the boy, because of his ability to go into a rage...  
  
"Kagome! Get off of him and get over here!" Hojo was in a rage, and no one could stop him.  
  
He walked very slowly to where the two friends were standing, and he leaned very close to Miroku.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of my girl." He said threateningly in a low growl.  
  
"I'm not your girl." Kagome said very quietly.  
  
A small chuckle escaped Hojo's lips.. "What?"  
  
"She said she's not your girl, baka. I'm sure your hearing does not fail you." Miroku snapped, his arms around Kagome protectively.  
  
"No – I want to hear it from her." Hojo growled, more threatening than ever. He wrenched Kagome from Miroku and turned her to face her. "Now, Kagome, what did you say?" his voice turned from a low growl to an almost baby-talk voice, but his eyes were full of rage.  
  
Kagome's eyes were glued to the floor. "I said," Kagome stated, looking up, "I'm – not – your – girl!" And with that, she brought back her fist and gave him a beautiful left hook that left him lying on the ground, unable to get up._  
  
End Flashback  
  
"She never really was the same after that. She went into a depression for about two months, and then she came out of her shell as a tease beyond anything. She even managed to outdo Kikyo, the school slut. That girl wasn't pleased, being that Kagome didn't have to sleep with the boys in order to get their attention. All she had to do was wink.  
  
"Somehow, she managed to ensnare everyone within two months, and those who forgot over the summer were reminded very quickly early on this year. She's legendary-almost. I think that's what she's planning this year."  
  
"What, to become a legend?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah. You have to understand, she's been through a lot. More than you've seen. I proved that to you earlier. Remember today at lunch?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I couldn't get you out of that trance she put you and the rest of the immediate area in if our lives depended on it. It annoyed me almost – that she would sell her body like that. Or even just show it off like it's a thing."  
  
"That's who she is, Inuyasha. When she dances, though, look into her eyes. That's the only way you don't fall into her trance."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "And why is this?"  
  
"Because, when you look into her eyes, you see all of the pain and hurt and sadness she holds inside of her. It's amazing how the body can deceive the world, and the eyes can betray all of the secrets the heart and soul hold."


	4. Confessions and Secret Schemes

**A/N:** Agh...it's like 3:30 in the morning, EST; I've got nothing better to do with my life. So I'm updating this thing.

Just a few words: One; I try and get these out ASAP; I feel really bad if I don't. I write all of my chappies out by hand, and then type them up, so it takes a bit. But I've got like, the first 11 or so down. That's like, 38 or so pages, front and back. Its amazing.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers...you people really, really make my day.

To **Kagome M.K**: Thanks for being my first reviewer. You made me post my next one...and my next one...and now this one! Happiness, love and joy go to you. Plus a big hug, if you like.

To the rest of you all; Enjoy.

****

**Confessions and Secret Schemes**  
  
"So, the asshole showed up after school, huh?" Kagome was in her room talking on the phone with Miroku. When they moved to this house, Kagome took the bedroom above the garage, and made the area her own apartment. There was no bathroom when they moved there, so she built one herself, extending the above-the-garage room further back on the roof. She had put in all the fixtures, done all the piping, titling, dry wall, sheet rock, shell, spackling, and anything else that had to do with that room. Her mom financed it as part of a gift she got for being selected valedictorian that year. That, and she got her new black BMW Z3. (I've always wanted one of those...) She could have had that, or paid for the labor on the bathroom. She chose the car. Smart choice.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway...about those matrixes..." She knew he was starting to go into pre-calculus, her most dreaded subject. She was honestly scared of what college held as far as Calculus went..  
  
"Yeah...mhmm..." She went absent-mindedly, 'yessing' him as he tried to spit out some basic (ha! Pre-calc! BASIC!) equations and definitions. She was more intent on watching her little brother, Souta, as he curled up in the corner of her room, trying do get his own homework done.  
  
You see, Kagome's mother and stepfather were at it again. Usually, any child that was in the house got hit with a flying object, fist, or slew of violent words. So the two of them retreated to Kagome's room and locked the door. And secured the bolt. From the sound of it, her and Souta would be going out to dinner tonight, and he might even be spending the night up there with her.  
  
She was very protective of her younger brother; her stepfather hit him once and it took two full-grown police men, and Miroku, to tear her off the drunk. Her own body was a different story, but she didn't really care. As long as Souta was safe.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome remembered something about Inuyasha...didn't Miroku say the bastard showed up at his house today?  
  
"Oh, Mirokuuuu" she said, "Why were you so eager to change the subject when you told me the fuckface showed up at your house today?"  
  
"No reason." Miroku said, nervously. He'd been caught. This girl may have been a bit absent-minded at times, but she never missed a beat.  
  
"I'm sure. Talk, buddy boy, unless you don't value that with makes you a man. I can be there in less than five minutes, you know." Her tone went from maternally loving to cold and hard. Inuyasha was her least favorite subject, next to pre-calc, but she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.  
  
So Miroku sighed and told her what happened.  
  
"You...you...YOU BASTARD!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which made Souta jump. "Wait, before I do anything stupid, you didn't tell him about Kouga and my stepdad, did you?"  
  
"No." Miroku lied. If she knew Inuyasha knew about that, he would be in for it. "I just told him the basics. Enough to get him off my case."  
  
"Fine." She said, coldly. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she couldn't pinpoint where he was lying either. "For that, you owe me and Souta dinner. It's getting nasty over here. And we probably won't be able to get down there to eat."  
  
"Ok...ok...I guess I do owe you one. I'll be over in 10 minutes."  
  
The phone clicked, and she smiled to herself. She was very happy that she was going to go out with the two best guys in the world, her little brother Souta and her big brother Miroku.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up late the next morning, cursing loudly about being late. She wound up waking up Souta with her racket. He had slept in her bed and she in her old sleeping bag she had used when she went camping. It may have robbed her of beauty sleep, but Souta mattered more. And it wasn't anything a good shower couldn't fix.  
  
She quickly lulled Souta back to bed, she'd wake him before she left; that's when he actually had to get up. Then she jumped back into the shower, and took a really fast, and really cold one. To wake her up. Today was dress-down day for the seniors, (thank god!) so she grabbed the nearest pair of sweats and pulled a beater-like tank over her head and shapely torso. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, threw on some mascara and lip-gloss, and sprinted out the door after giving Souta a quick shake. She didn't have time for breakfast. She usually never did.  
  
She threw herself into her car and sped off, getting to her high school with about 10 minutes to the first bell rang, telling them they needed to get to class. She grabbed her usual coffee, two sugars, no milk, and set out to find Miroku. Sango wasn't there yet; she didn't have class until 9:00, so that's when she came in. Lucky bitch. (said very lovingly!!)  
  
She looked around for about a minute when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. Miroku...and Inuyasha. Talking as if everything was just peachy. Like her history with that bastard didn't matter.  
  
Just then, the sound of Inuyasha's laughter glided past her ears. Her expression involuntarily relaxed and even a small smile passed across her lips.  
  
"What the fuck am I thinking?" she thought, once she realized what the smile was about. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help if there was a small hope that things between her and the silver-haired boy could change....  
  
She straightened herself out, forgetting her coffee. It gave her bad breath. She up on a mask of pure seduction; she never turned off, even this early in the morning. Even if she was in just sweats. Hell, so was every other senior. She looked good even in sweats or pajamas. It was great being beautiful. Kagome secured her purse over her shoulder and her books in her arm, and walked over to where Miroku and Inuyasha sat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Their conversation had changed to the subject of Kagome. Inuyasha knew she was in here, she could smell her. Not that anyone else knew that he was half-demon, but still. He didn't know how people felt about the demons here. So he kept it a secret. He wanted her to hear some of this....although she was so dense she may not care. But then again, he now understood her hatred toward him, and sympathized with her to the best of his ability without becoming emotional. Emotions were for pussies and girls. He was neither.  
  
"Anyway. About Kagome. She's changed a lot." Inuyasha said, inconspicously looking the girl up and down as she walked in.  
  
"I know. She's become more independent, stronger, not to mention much more of a flirt." Miroku said, as he ticked off each quality on his fingers.  
  
"No. That's not what I mean. She grew out of that little girl body I knew her as. Even today, mind you she's in sweats..."  
  
"How do you know?" Miroku asked. He didn't even see her come in, and he was facing the entrance. Inuyasha's back was to it.  
  
"Oh-uh, I saw her walk to get the coffee." He said, nodding towards where she was, indeed getting coffee. "Anyway, what I meant was that she's become absolutely beautiful. Like if she didn't hate me then I'd walk up to her and ask to fuck her."  
  
"Well, it looks like you wont have to wait long..." he motioned towards Kagome, who was coming to their table. She had her trademark smirk on her face. It looked like Inuyasha was today's kill. Not that he knew that, but Miroku did. He silently wished the tease and temptress good luck as he slowly got up.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kagome, you want something to eat?" he asked, as he passed her.  
  
"Miroku, you know I don't eat breakfast." She said, smiling brightly. She was genuinely happy - she was getting payback on Inuyasha finally. "I'll take my usual coffee, 2 sugars, no milk though, if you don't mind. Souta slept up with me last night. You know him and his nightmares."  
  
Miroku nodded and left. He knew it wasn't nightmares that had Kagome sleeping on the floor last night.  
  
"You know, that isn't exactly healthy." Inuyasha remarked, leaning back in his chair, and usual hat over his face. His knees were propped up on the edge of the table. If he wasn't careful, he might had fall backwards.  
  
"And since when have you been concerned abou me?" Kagome snapped. She then mentally hit herslef on the forehead. Seduce, not shred to pieces, you idiot she thought to herself.  
  
"Wow. You're definitely a morning person." Inuyasha snapped back, his guard now up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night, I allowed my brother to use my bed. He had a nightmare. Plus, I'm used to my usual morning coffee."  
  
"What about the one you had before?" he inquired. He didn't smell anything that smelled remotely like coffee on her breath.  
  
"Oh, I already had that one. I wanted another." Kagome said, a little too quickly. "Anyway, what morning classes do you have?"  
  
"Um...in the morning, I have Pre-calc with Miroku, American Gov't, free, this co-ed gym clas and then lunch." He read off the classes from his schedule. Then it hit him. Was he actually having normal conversation with Kagome? This was too good to be true. Even though his great despise for her ran deep, it was immediately blocked up when he saw her this morning. All he could think of was how he could get her, which he knew would be difficult because of her previous problems with Kouga. He met that kid yesterday. Didn't like him from the start. But no matter what, he had to try with Kagome. Not now, but he was going to get this girl for all she was worth. And she wasn't the only one to pick up a few tricks while she was gone.  
  
"Great!" said Kagome, leaning over the table to snatch his schedule out of his hands. He got a very good view of what was down her shirt.  
  
Yep. He was definitely going to get this girl before school ended. It was just a question of how.  
  
"I have pre-calc with you and Miroku. And we have gym/free together. Today's gym. And Lit,of course...and we have the last period free together too, but I usually go home. If you want I can give you a ride." Why was she being so nice to him? But hey, whatever lured him in.  
  
The bell rang, and they found Miroku coming back to them, two bagels for him and Inuyasha and Kagome's coffee.  
  
"Sorry, the cashier couldn't figure out what she was doing." Miroku said.  
  
"No problem. I brought your bag." Kagome said, heaving his rather heavy bag into his arms after she took her coffee. "Inuyasha has class with us this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I met him in American Gov't yesterday morning." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, apparantly I have pre-calc with you guys too." Inuyasha mused.  
  
"Cool. We have another crusader on the destroy-O'Donnell-crusades." Miroku said, laughing slightly.  
  
"And who else is on these 'crusades'?" Inuyasha inquired, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Anyone and everyone who's ever had her. She's fucking evil." Kagome said, a hint of malice in her voice.  
  
"And you're not?" Miroku asked, turning to her.  
  
"Oh, shut up. At least I'm not the one who caused Sango detention yesterday on grounds of her shriek and slapping you in Physics yesterday because **someone** grabbed her ass."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, I remember that."  
  
"How would you know? You weren't there." Kagome said, whipping her head to face him.  
  
"Just because you refused to acknowledge my presence yesterday doesn't mean I wasn't there." Inuyasha said curtly.  
  
They walked into the classroom and sat down. Miroku sat on one side of Kagome, and Inuyasha behind her. He still liked tugging on a single strand of her hair and timed how long it took her to react. That, and though he wouldn't admit it, her scent was strongest when he sat there. He liked her scent. No, he didn't Yes, he did. **No, he didn't!** A little voice chimed in the back of his head, almost tauntingly. _"Yes you doooo!"_ Pre-calc passed boringly, almost painfully slowly. But eventually it ended. The boys had global, and she had free.

During Pre-Calc, her and Miroku had a written conversation and she explained to him her plan. He advised her against it, saying there were too many things at risk and too many things that could go wrong. But she wouldn't hear it. She said she was going to do as she wanted, and he knew not to stop her. So, he said he'd do her a favor and leave the two of them alone after pre-calc.  
  
"So, you have Gov't next?" Kagome asked when the bell rang.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Room 309. I should go with Miroku, he's with me in the class."  
  
"Oh, um, he's not going there right away. He needed to give something to Sango. But I can walk you there if you like." Kagome said, innocently as a baby. Yeah. Right.  
  
"Fine." He said, indifferently. What was with the sudden mood change? Yesterday, she hated him. He still couldn't get over it.  
  
They walked to the class, and on the way there they talked about – suprisingly – Kagome's and Inuyasha's favorite subject. Karate and Martial Arts.  
  
"Yeah, I've been studying since I was about 7. I know how to fight. Not only that, but I also have street fighting under my belt." Kagome said proudly. It was all true. However, she being a small person, sometimes got into more than she could handle. And she also was not easily willed to hurt other people. Just as long as those she loved weren't hurt. By the time she had attempted to push off Hojo, it was already too late. She was pinned. She shuddered at that thought.  
  
"But what about H-" he cut short. He almost forgot – he wasn't supposed to know about that. Whoops.  
  
"But what?" she asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Is this the room?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it is." She regretted saying that. She was actually having fun with him too. Maybe people do change.  
  
Wait. Did she just think that?  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you in gym then." He said.  
  
"Yep! See you around!" And with that, she turned to leave. She took two steps, and then stopped. She turned around and walked quickly up to him, almost like an eager schoolgirl. "I forgot to give you this." She said, and rose up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. She then turned around and walked off coolly, not once looking back.  
  
He was left standing there, dumbfounded by her for the second time today. He found his hand on his cheek, on the spot where kissed him when Miroku's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Dare I ask what happened?" Miroku asked cautiously. He remembered too freshly the sting of Sango's slap the day earlier. He found his hand there after that event. He hoped Kagome wasn't stupid enough to slap him. He actually hoped that Inuyasha wasn't stupid enough to try and cop a feel.   
  
"She kissed me." Inuyasha said coolly. It wasn't like he **liked** her or anything. But he couldn't help thinking...  
  
'This is gonna be easier than I thought.'


	5. 4 Pins, 2 Pizzas and Payback

Hi!!

You people must really, really like me. Or the story. Either one. I appreciate all the loving comments you leave me...they make me smile!! Smiling is good for the soul.

Just so you know, because I forgot to leave these on the past 2 chappies; I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ::_starts hyperventilating_:: I -inhale- must -exhale- admit -inhale- it -exhale- but -inhale- i'll -exhale- never -inhale- accept -exhale- it!!

Uh..just a few words to my reviewers, because you people are so worth the space:

**Kamiki-san:** I appreciate your speechlessness at my writing. I really wish I was as good as you think I am. Can you believe that English is my worst subject? I guess I'm just a good storyteller.

**Shippou ( )**: Thank you for reccommending the story. And if anyone must feel your wrath, please, have fun. I'm a slightly violent child.

**Kagome M.K.:** You know, you show up on every single chappie I post. Much luv and huggles are sent to you. Thank you** very** much. It makes my day!! Really.

**Lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** You made me laugh. A lot. Just so you know.

**_Everyone else:_** Thank you soooo much for reviewing!! You all know who you are!

**Disclaimer for this chappie:** _FINE!!!_ I'll say it!! I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA! Well...maybe not his body, but his soul is and will forever be mine!!!!!!...mwahahahaha.

On with the story!!

**4 Pins, 2 Pizzas and Payback  
**  
The rest of the day, and the next few weeks passed somewhat easily. Notice I said somewhat. Inuyasha became very comfortable around Kagome, meaning that he started using the words "wench," "bitch," and "baka" very often. Especially when referring to her. Not that she cared. She got that enough from Kikyo. Or at least wench and bitch. Baka was unique to Inuyasha. She thought it was funny. It was weird, because it was like the hate that they had for each other never existed. But it wasn't that. It was just that each had their own hidden agendas.  
  
During gym one day, Inuyasha got a surprise from Kagome. They had a choice of wrestling or running around the track. Most of the girls chose running. And all of the boys chose wrestling. However, Kagome much preferred wrestling. And she was very good at it. Souta was almost 5 inches taller at this point, and she had no problem pinning him. She figured she might as well see what she could do against these guys.  
  
When Inuyasha saw the girl walking towards the wrestling mat, in her short shorts and tank top that barely could contain her breasts, he almost fell down laughing. _Kagome?_ **Wrestling??** He knew she was good at martial arts, but this was too much.  
  
"Kagome, please don't tell me you plan on wrestling." Inuyasha said, trying his best to keep his composure together.  
  
"Actually, I do." She said, very seriously. Even though she had her hands on her hips, showing exactly how annoyed she was at him not believing her, it only made Inuyasha laugh harder. "If you're so sure you can take me, why don't you come onto the mat and wrestle me?" And with that, she went to the teacher to ask if she could wrestle Inuyasha.  
  
"You know, he's got at least 6 inches and probably 30 pounds on you." The teacher said, concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm fully aware. If I can take on Souta, I can take on him."  
  
The teacher knew Souta, he was on the modified team in the junior high school. And Souta was also one of the best wrestlers in his class.  
  
So the teacher shrugged and walked back to the mat with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, is it? Well, please come up here. Kagome has challenged you. Do you accept?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes sparked with malicious excitement. He couldn't wait to put Kagome in her place.  
  
"There will be 5 matches. Best 3 out of 5 wins. Good luck, both of you. Ready?"  
  
The two bowed to each other, and took a ready stance.  
  
"Go!"  
  
**::::::::::::::::A/N: I know NOTHING of wrestling. Or at least not much. I dance and do gymnastics. I'll try my best though.:::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
The hanyou almost immediately took off after cue after her. She almost didn't have time to react. Almost. She grabbed him around the neck as he came at her and allowed his inertia to flip his body over her back. She followed, and sat on top of him, arms over his head. He stayed like that to the count of three, and the match was ended.  
  
"You were just lucky, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he got up. "I'm not going to go easy on you now just because you're a girl." He walked past her, and got back to his start position.  
  
"Oh, really? You looked pretty determined last match" she said, mockingly.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Inuyasha decided that maybe, just maybe a direct attack wouldn't be the best idea. So he allowed her to attack first. When she did, he wound up pinning her. It was the same with the match after that.  
  
"It looks like little Kagome is going to lose!" he said, making fun of her. "Just face it. I'm better than you."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Somehow, Kagome found herself with Inuyasha behind her and her hands pinned up at her shoulder's height, his arms holding her there. And he was strong enough that she couldn't move. Much like last time.  
  
But as the count started, she was hit with an idea that hadn't come to her before. Using his arms as supports, she lifted her feet from the floor, and wrapped her legs back around the hanyou's legs. She then kicked him hard in the back of the knees, and the count stopped as he buckled down to the floor, also releasing his grip of Kagome slightly, at the unexpectedness of the attack.  
  
She took advantage of the situation and pulled her arms toward her, spinning her body twice impressively in the air, before landing on Inuyasha, pinning him with his legs under him and unable to move.  
  
"You know, dance and cheerleading camp always came in handy." She said, laughing at her victory. She had just tied up the match.  
  
However, before they could finish the set, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh, crap! I gotta go get changed!" Kagome said, and hurried off. It wasn't like Inuyasha cared himself, he just threw on his pants and top and hat, making sure his ears were securely hidden.  
  
Kagome however, was very thankful she had the next period free. She had brought with her a spare change of clothes, so that she could turn herself 'goddess' after gym. Just because it was a dress-down day didn't mean that she had to look like crap _all_day.  
  
She pulled down her hair from the messy bun and brushed it out, and then wound it up into a bun held in place with two chopsticks. She allowed her bangs to fall loosely in front of her eyes. She thought it made her look sexy. It did.  
  
She washed her face and put on the usual foundation, cover up, toner, setting powder, eyeliner, mascara, blush and lipstick, and when she looked at the end result in the mirror, she was amazed to see that she looked just like herself, only perfect. She pulled on a pair of low-rider jeans and a white cami, and over her cami she put on a guy's dress shirt and tied it into a knot at her navel. She was very pleased with the outcome.  
  
She stepped back to admire herself when she heard a familiar voice calling her.  
  
"Come on, Kagome, I don't have all day, you know!" Under his breath he added, "miserable wench," but Kagome yelled back furious in response.  
  
"I heard that last comment, dog-face!"  
  
He was surprised at this comment; did she suspect him? He decided to think nothing of it.  
  
"What?" he asked. He was pretty sure she was bluffing. He chuckled to himself when he got no response.  
  
In the locker room, Kagome was putting her morning sweats into her locker and grabbed her purse. Her books were in her locker for use after lunch. She decided she was ready and walked out.  
  
"I am **not** a miserable wench, got it?" she asked, pointing a finger to Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was stupefied, which she was starting to get used to. She had always found guys very funny.  
  
Inuyasha hit himself many times in his head. He usually was quick with something to say about everything. But this girl kept catching him off guard. Since he came here, he was stunned stupid by her at least 10 times. Which he hated with a passion. He expected her to come out in sweats, and instead she came out in this amazing pair of jeans that showed off her long legs and shaped her ass perfectly. And the top, the dress shirt showed enough to see just her navel, and nothing more. It left some to the imagination. The effect on him was remarkable. He hated himself very much for this, as like every other time.  
  
He realized what made her the school tease. She didn't even have to do anything. Just her walking turned him on. And there was _nothing_ he could do about it. Yep. He officially hated himself.  
  
"Come on, silly. If you want, you can take a trip with me. I'm going to pick up some lunch for me, Miroku, Sango, and you, if you like. I promised those two food today."  
  
"Ok, I guess." Inuyasha said coolly, snapping out of his trance. He didn't want to give off a vibe that he was affected by her. But she already knew.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at the pizza parlor, the last place Inuyasha expected.  
  
"Hey, can I get two pizzas, one half everything, no anchovies, half buffalo chicken, the other half white and...Inuyasha what do you what?" Kagome rattled this off expertly.  
  
"Um..." he couldn't catch his thoughts. She said this so quickly he couldn't follow what she was saying.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh, I'll get my half just cheese."  
  
"Is that all you want? I'm paying." Kagome asked, she didn't want him to skimp out just because she was paying. She wanted him to enjoy himself. And eat well.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok, then the other half of the second pizza will be plain. I expect that should take 20 minutes?"  
  
The dude nodded, and walked off to place the order.  
  
Kagome looked around and sighed contentedly. "I used to work here. It's amazing how much this place has changed in a few months."  
  
"Used?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't know she worked, ever. She seemed like the type to scam off her daddy. He had forgotten her history for the moment.  
  
"Yeah. I know work at a club three nights a week. I get to practice my dancing and my bartending. It's hard though, people are always buying me drinks. I used to come home absolutely bombed when a friend showed me a trick. Now I take a swig of a half-empty beer bottle and spit the shit back in so I don't wind up plastered by the end of the night. Although I can drink almost anyone under the table, it's not worth it"  
  
Why was she telling him this? She didn't like people knowing that information – she was slightly ashamed of it, but it was the only way she could make good money without taking time from looking over Souta. She still didn't trust her step-dad. Kagome figured she told Inuyasha to prove to the asshole that she wasn't as much of a hopeless cause as he thought she was. But why was she worried about what he thought?  
  
"Really now? Can you make a shipwrecked? They're my favorite." Inuyasha asked. This girl had more layers than an onion, but slowly he was getting to the core. She constantly had something new up her sleeve.  
  
"I make 'em better than anyone else. I'll make you one sometime, on one condition. If you can handle one of my brain tumors."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. He'd never heard of it before.  
  
"It's a drink with bailey's Irish Cream, Peach Schnapps, and grenadine-when you mix it right, it looks like a brain. It's really funny. It's my favorite to make."  
  
He nodded. He was definitely stopping by the club sometime.  
  
The dude came up to them with their pizzas, and she paid the 30-something dollars for those and a 2-liter of soda and then the two left. By the time they got to the school, they found Sango and Miroku talking together, sitting rather closely. Kagome knew Sango and Miroku were made for each other, if they only admitted it. But that nice moment was abruptly ended.  
  
"Ugh! Miroku!!" The sound of a slap resounded through the air. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were each carrying a pizza. Kagome was also skillfully balancing the two-liter on top of the pizza box, trying desperately not to crush the pizza.  
  
"Good. You remembered." She said, grabbing the pizza out of Kagome's hands, after handing the soda to Inuyasha, and then briskly walked back to their table. Miroku had a handprint where Sango slapped him. It was quite funny. "Kagome! Hurry up! I have your pizza here! I want mine!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome hurried to the table. Thanks to Miroku, and probably her Gov't teacher, she was **not **in the best of moods.  
  
Sango ripped out two pieces for herself and started eating. Yep. She was in a bad mood. Kagome would ask about it later. She, herself was starving.  
  
The four of them ate lunch happily. Although they had only known Inuyasha a short time, they all felt very comfortable around him. Or maybe it was the fact that Kagome wasn't so cold around him today. Even Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's usual demeanor of arrogant pride had vanished, if not just for that instant. She couldn't help liking it. A lot.  
  
As I said, the rest of that day passed easily. Physics was the best though, all four of them in one class. That was great. When they parted their ways at the end of the day, all four of them were very happy in their own minds.  
  
----------------------------  
  
As the weeks passed, Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to foster a rivalry that was centered around one-uping each other. And Sango learned of Kagome's plan, and Miroku of Inuyasha's.  
  
There was only one thing threatening this group. Kikyo. She wanted Inuyasha. And was planning to thwart Kagome at stealing the boy from her. She didn't want to be second best anymore. If she could get this kid in particular, Kagome would be crushed. Because even if Kagome wouldn't admit it, Kikyo knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha. And she wouldn't let Kagome have another boy. Kikyo was getting her payback.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n:** Ok, so it's not that much of a cliffie...but I like it! I have this one and one more to just post when I feel like it, and then I have to actually WORK and type up the next...uh..8 or so. Which are all sitting nicely in my blue binder on looseleaf. I'm working on chappie 13 now I think. It gets REALLY good. Oh: Don't blame me for anything that happens in the next few chappies. These characters have minds of their own. I just tell the story. K? Thanks for reading, and hope you liked!! Later!


	6. Kikyo's Plan

Hi!

I'm writing this. And I'm in a gooood mood! Why? Well, first off, I made like 60-something chocolate-mint cookes. YAY FOR COOKIES! My philosophy is that cookies can solve all the world's problems. So have a cookie while reading this fic. It actually might lighten your mood after reading this...::EEP:: I've said too much!!

Second. THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEFT ME WERE AMAZING. I LUV YOU ALL.

I will not say any more for fear of like, exposing more than what is needed of the story, because then reading it would be pointless. Actually, no it wouldn't. I wrote it well, I think. But then again, I suck at writing!!

Here's a few um, shout-outs? responses? I'm not sure what to call them. But here they are. You all are **_so_** worth this extra space...

**Lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** I'm dubbing you the official make-me-laugh queen. Your reviews are insanely funny. I like your sense of humor. And I might use your idea later in the fic...we'll see. and, pwease! update your 'unattainable' fic soon!! _i must know what happens!!_

**Kewlgurl175:** Again, thank you for your offer. And unfortunately, Kagome won't be kicking the crap out of Kikyo. Someone else will, though.

**fallenrain**: let the little voices talk to you! they usually are right...especially when they're praising me...lol. JKJK!! But the little voices are a good thing. They talk to me too!

**IcyAsh:** I'm updating! Did you know that you posted your review like, **five minutes** after I updated this thing? That was friggn fast.

**Kagome M.K.:** Congrats on your new kitten! I think Kirara is a great name. And I love kitties. Actually, I'm slightly obsessed. My room is a shrine to them. Seriously. It's too bad I'm allergic to them...how ironic is that? I still have two of my own. ::that's what meds are for!:: I love them dearly! I hope you love yours too!!

Just so you know: Everyone who has a signed review, I check out ur profiles and stories, when I get the chance. If you want me to check them out, put in a signed review. I usually leave a review or two...or twenty (depending on my mood and my time, and how much i want to read the next chapter)...in my wake.

And, if you like, call me Lynne. I appreciate it when people are comfortable enough to use my name.

Inuyasha: Lynne, shut up! These people don't want to hear your rambling!

Me: Yes, they do! They enjoy reading the random shit before my stories!

IY: No. They really don't.

Me: Yes. They do. Now shut up and let me finish talking to all my readers!

IY: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP.

Me: I'll do what I want!! ::Inuyasha proceeds to charge me with the tetsaiga out:: EEP!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Me: ::sweatdrops:: Uh...thanks Kagome.

Ka: Now, will you get on with the story?

Me: FINE...here's the story...

IY: Lynne, you're mine!! :::I run away as Inuyasha chases me mercilessly:::

****

**Kikyo's Plan**  
  
"Naraku! Come here!" Kikyo needed to talk to this kid. He was easy enough to get to do something. All she had to do was mention Kagome, and he'd do anything. She knew this – she'd done it before.  
  
"Ok, Kikyo. What do you want? I'm not sleeping with you. I don't want to catch something." Naraku responded, as he walked over to her.  
  
Kikyo's face reddened with fury. "I wasn't gong to ask that. I get the message the first time. I was going to ask for a favor from you."  
  
"What kind of a favor?" Naraku asked, cautiously. Kikyo was known to use people to her advantage.  
  
"Take Kagome out on a date. But ask her out in front of Inuyasha. I want him to see."  
  
"Why?" He liked the idea of Kagome, but not of Inuyasha. That new kid rubbed him the wrong way. And he didn't like half-demons to begin with. Just because he was hiding his status from humans doesn't mean that the demons of the school didn't know. And hanyou's were a disgrace to youkai.  
  
"I want Inuyasha. And you want Kagome. Take the wench away from Inuyasha, and he's all alone. I'll pick up from there. Your reward is Kagome. I trust that she's plenty. And I'll finance your date, if you like."  
  
"That won't be necessary. My reward will be her lips pressed against mine at the end of the night."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat buddy. As long as it's done." Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"It will be." Naraku turned and left. He had never thought of asking the girl on a date, but had always admired her from afar. Not that he wasn't upfront. He usually was. But she had this aura of untouchablity, even though she wasn't a virgin. Kagome was still a delicate flower. It was too bad, the girl broke up with Hojo the day after he took her. But now Naraku could have her.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He found himself walking over to where Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting. It was the end of the day, so they were just sitting and talking. Kagome let out a light laugh. Naraku loved the way she laughed.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Naraku sat next to her. The other three silenced when he came by. "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me Friday night?"  
  
'Aww, that's so sweet!' Kagome thought. "Sure! What time will you be by?"  
  
"About seven. And dress nicely." Naraku said, and got up to leave. "Oh - " he turned around and handed her a yellow chrysanthemum.  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Kagome said, happily. It was her favorite flower next to getting a dozen roses.  
  
"You're quite welcome." And with that, he left.  
  
All three of them looked at her shocked. Inuyasha looked especially crestfallen.  
  
"What? It's just a date." Kagome said. But in her mind, she was thinking, _'It's the best I can do, since Inuyasha won't have me...and I might as well keep my mind off of that anyway.'  
_  
Miroku glared at her. "Remember the last time you said that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm smarter now. I know what I'm doing. Even if it turns out to more than just a date. I'm ready."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said. However, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Only Kikyo picked up on it, and she was standing across the courtyard.  
  
She crossed over to the four-some and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can I see you for a second?" Kikyo asked, and pulled him violently by the arm a few feet away. "Why are you disappointed? And don't say you aren't because I can tell."  
  
"Feh. I'm not. What do I care if Naraku asks the girl out? He's got every right to."  
  
"Because you do care, you stupid, insensitive baka! Just admit it. I can't take it anymore. I don't know what happened between you and her but it's over now! Don't you get it? Are you really that dense? She's setting you up! And you, you're falling for her, right into her trap!" Kikyo said, although quietly, full of force.  
  
"She – she what? A trap?" Inuyasha stammered, shocked. Kagome would never hurt anyone, especially not him, or so he thought. But she was being so nice to him for a while now...  
  
"Yes, you idiot, a trap. There's a reason she's the school's tease. A better term would be heartbreaker if you asked me." She replied, her voice edged with malice. "I see it in your eyes every time you're with her. The eyes betray every secret of the soul..." Inuyasha had heard that line before.  
  
And with those words, she leaned up and kissed him, full on the lips. And Inuyasha realized that he didn't care. In fact, he was glad. He wanted Kagome to see this – if she was setting him up, which he now realized she probably was, it would teach her. Show her. Why else was she being so nice to him? He gladly responded to Kikyo's kiss, and then deepened it.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?" Sango was nudging her friend. Kagome was laughing at a note she was writing to her friend, Ayame, but Sango kept nudging. "Kagome, you may want to see this..."  
  
Kagome looked up from her note to see something she rather had not have. Kikyo, her sworn enemy, was kissing _her_ prey. But no. It wasn't that he was her prey. Because then she shouldn't have cared this much. He wasn't her prey anymore. Because she couldn't stand the sight of him kissing that slut. He should have been kissing her...  
  
"Sango...that should...that should be _me_ right there..." she said, her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper.  
  
Miroku blinked twice. "Wait, has the heart breaker's heart been broken?"  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek - the first one she had shed since Hojo's rape. She got up and ran, forgetting her books and even the note, which was now fluttering to the ground.  
  
----------------------  
  
Inuyasha quickly broke the kiss with Kikyo. He smelt a tear and had heard it drop onto the ground. He looked over to Miroku and Sango and....wait, where was Kagome?  
  
Miroku was looking at Inuyasha with his usual lecherous grin on his face. He was worried about Kagome, sure, but he was very proud of Inuyasha. He had done better than take Kagome, he had taught her a lesson. Which Miroku had secretly had been hoping for for ages now.  
  
Sango, however, was glaring daggers at the boy. She had looked up at him from a single sheet of paper that she was reading while kneeling on the ground. She got up and walked to the pair – Kikyo and Inuyasha. When he saw her moving towards them, Inuyasha had quickly let go of the girl he was once embracing.  
  
"You two." She glared at Inuyasha, then Kikyo. She shifted her gaze to Inuyasha. "I'll deal with you later. Until then, you may want to read **this.**" She shoved the note into his hands. She then turned to Kikyo.  
  
"You scheming, conniving, cowardly little BITCH. Never, ever, **_ever_** let me see you within fifteen feet of me again. You may not live to see the end of the day. And I keep my promises."  
  
Kikyo stood up straight. "Or what?" She had a smile on her face saying "I- dare-you" to Sango.  
  
Sango returned the smile with a smirk of her own. "Or this." And with those two words, she punched Kikyo square in the nose. A faint crack could be heard. "And that was just a fucking taste."  
  
Kikyo held her hand up to her nose as she walked away. "This won't be the end." She continued on her way, surely running to the nurse and then to the principal. Like Sango cared. Kikyo had tortured Kagome when she got raped in her sophomore year, she wasn't going to let Kikyo do it again when something good came along. Not on her watch.  
  
Sango turned around to get her books. She paused before leaving. "I'm going to talk to Kagome if I can find her." And with that, she left. Sango knew that Kagome was with Naraku. Whenever she was upset, she went to play with the boys. And if Kagome wasn't then Sango swore that she was a monkey's uncle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Inuyasha stood there with the paper in his hands. He shakily held it up and began to read it.  
  
_Ayame—  
  
I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but you're the only person I know who has had deep hatred turn into liking the person, or in your case, love. Even if it is with Kouga. I hope all is well with you two.  
  
You know about my past with Inuyasha. I was very angry when he came back. I didn't need him ruining my last year here. However, my mood brightened when I realized I could toy with him like everyone else here.  
_  
'Huh.' He thought. 'So Kikyo was telling me the truth.' But something told him to read on.  
  
_However, something that I didn't expect happened. My old feelings resurfaced. But now, it's not like a schoolgirl's crush, its more like I wish I could be with him every second every day and I can't say how happy I am he moved here. Because he's returned feelings to me that I never thought I could feel again. It's like he brought my heart back to life.  
  
I know Naraku asked me out. But that's just because I know Inuyasha would never consider me for anything more than a friend, if even that. I just wish it could be more...  
  
Write back. Ka_  
  
She was in the middle of signing her name when she must have seen him and Kikyo kiss. That was given away by the pen line going down the page after the 'a.'  
  
But now he had a problem on his hands. How was he supposed to tell Kagome he felt the same way?

**--------------------------**

**A/n**: End Chappie. Just so you know, I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I was reading another fic, and her chapters were insanely long. I just don't have the capablities to describe so much in one chapter. Nor do I have the finger power. I hope this is enough for you... ::hides eyes because personal guilt is so great:::

And it's a cliffie!! I like these. They're fun. The next chapter will be coming out when I feel like posting it. I do have it in my document manager, though. So don't think it's not like ready or anything. I just like torturing you poor people...=Evil grin= It's fun being evil. Ok, Later!!


	7. Brain Tumors and a Distraction

Hey.

**FYI: This chapter has alcohol and drug refrences in it. This is part of the reason this fic is rated "R" along with the casual cursing I throw in there. This won't have a lemon in it, though. At least not this chapter. mwahahaha. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU YELL AT ME FOR PUTTING WHAT I HAVE IN THIS CHAPTER IN HERE, YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY WHEN I POST MY NEXT CHAPTER. I MEAN IT.**

Shoutouts really quick:

**IcyAsh:** You officially recieve the "quickest-review-ever" reward. I usually recieve your review like, minutes after I post the chappie. You're amazing. Also, I truly hope your knee is feeling better! And this chapter won't be too much of a cliffie...wait, no. I lied. Horribly.

**Kamiki-san:** Thank you again! I do not deserve your praise. Really. I just have no life. And an over-active imagination.

****

**Kewlgirl175:** I'm sorry about Kikyo. And this apology goes to everyone who hates Kikyo. Including myself...because I really _do_ hate her. _Evil coniving bitch who can't keep her hands to herself..._ oh wait. You're still reading aren't you? ANYWAY. But that ::incident:: has its reasons. And don't worry. Kikyo will get hers in time...=evil laugh= And I'm glad you like Miroku. He will get his turn in the spotlight a little bit later...I'll write the chappie just for you! As an apology gift for the whole...ah...Kikyo/Inuyasha thing. And I saw that episode. I remember it. That part made me laugh. It woke up my entire family. I was grounded from the TV for an entire week...

**Shorti51: **I'm glad you like Kagome's character. In a lot of ways, she's modeled after myself, because a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean, like, 90% of her history is modeled after my own. Which is kind of scary...when you think about it...o.o And I'm glad you can dance. Dancing is mad fun. And it makes guys stare!!! Which is fun, because then you can do your thing with them....I'm really not a whore. Really. Just very, very good at being a tease and a half.

**Lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** Hopefully, you got my ideas...heehee!! Inuyasha is not a man-whore!! Well, no, he is. But he's MY man-whore. I wub him!! ::gets weird looks from readers:: ANYWAY...ah...he'll be, uh, shall I say, a tad bit more LOYAL in the upcoming chappies. I keep revealing stuff, but that's ok. Its not enough for you to EVER guess what's up MY sleeve!!! mwahahaha!!! And I'm dead serious too! And it's all good that you're a perv. Trust me. I'm the queen, king, god and goddess of them all. I rule. I can make almost any comment into something dirty... hahaha. Ok, I guess you've had enough of my rambling.

Ack. As I said in my last answer to review, (lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy) these next few chappies will get very interesting. And I mean it. The idea came to my head like a premonition...but I think it'll be fun! Well, for me at least...OH. And this is **my** fanfic. Meaning, I can do **whatever** I want. And so you all know, all characters that are seniors are 18. Which still doesn't do much. But still. You'll see why I say this later.

Kikyo: You bitch, get on with the story.

Me: Well, look who's talking!

Kik: SHUT UP AND TELL THE FUCKING STORY!!

Me: ::clocks Kikyo over the head with a frying pan::

Peach: Hey! That's my move!

Me: Peach?

Peach: Yes, peach from Super Smash Melee. Now. Get on with it.

Me: Wow. Maybe I should lay off of the Acid...nahhh!! Anyway, here's the story!

**Brain Tumors**

"Kagome?" Sango was wandering around, very worried. She had found Naraku, and he told Sango that Kagome had run by him earlier. But that was all he had seen of her. Sango was now a monkey's uncle, and stumped as to where her best friend could be.

As she walked to the senior parking lot, she was a piece of paper attached to her windshield and Kagome's car gone. Kagome had left her a note.

_Sango, I left to go home. Obviously. Please don't be worried, and apologize to Miroku for me. I have work tonight, so please don't stop by the house. If you want, come by the bar tonight and I'll give you a drink on me. Just show the bartender this note, if it isn't me. Haha. And if you want to bring Miroku or Ayame or someone, too, please feel free, I could use a break from all the drunken guys there. Call my cell if you really need me, but I'll probably be sleeping. Kagome_.

'So that's where Kagome went.' Sango thought. 'Well, at least she could get away from everyone for a bit in her sleep.'

However, Inuyasha had yet to meet Sango's wrath. She folded the note Kagome had left and put it into her pocket. She was going to need it later. She then walked calmly back to the courtyard.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, _**crap**_!" Inuyasha was slowly realizing what had happened. He turned to Miroku. "You know, a shot of hard whiskey would be nice right now. I could then forget about this until tomorrow."

"With only one shot?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, one shot would probably turn into about 20 until they dragged me out of the stupid bar." His demon blood made it very hard for him to get drunk. He enjoyed this; he usually won drinking games, and with that, money.

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone down as many shots as you can. You're almost as bad as Kagome."

Inuyasha's face became cold at this. "You know, she was planning a trap for me. To use me like everyone else and then break my heart."

"Yeah, I did. And I told her not to, because I was afraid that this would happen. But look on the bright side. Every girl in school will be throwing themselves at your feet by tomorrow."

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up. "How?"

"Well," Miroku began, "when Kikyo kissed you, Sano saw and told Rin, who in turn told Ayame, who told the triplets, who told their friends, who probably told their friends. It's a domino effect. You now not associated with Kagome. You're Inuyasha, the - " he raised his hands in quotes symbols, "-'hot' new guy."

Inuyasha got more and more confused as he finished the explanation. But he did come to one conclusion. Gossip sucked.

"Anyway. How about you and me go out for a drink tonight? I'm sure that'll cheer you up. I know of a great place." Miroku failed to mention that it was the place that Kagome worked, although he wasn't sure if she was working tonight. And little did he know that he was going to get that question answered in about...5 seconds.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango called out to him, very happy. She ran up to them, and handed Miroku Kagome's note. She then turned to Inuyasha, who instinctively took a step back. She wasn't angry now, but it didn't take much. And he really didn't want to face her wrath. Not like he cared. He just didn't want a scene. "Look. I don't know what happened between you and Kikyo, and I don't really care. But, I know that Kagome does. So, I've decided that you, Miroku, and me are going out tonight. And we're fixing this. We'll be by at around 10:30 to pick you up." She then turned to Miroku, who was smiling.

"Darling, you just read my mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up from her nap, and remembered she had work. She was glad Sota was at his friend's house. Even though it was a school night, if Kagome wasn't around, she didn't want Sota around either. Maybe she was being protective. But Sota was her baby brother.

She had on her uniform – a pair of really short shorts and a white cut-off tank top that was once a regular white tee-shirt. She just had made "alterations." She threw on her sneakers. It was perfect for bar work, but if her boss wanted her dancing, she would change when she got there.

She finally arrived at around 9:30, after doing her hair and makeup, which today was anything but elaborate, because she still felt like crap from earlier. She just had her hair in pigtails, and eyeliner. She had an air or naïve innocence about her. It worked for her.

She walked into the building. There were a few people at the bar, and a few dancing. She knew in a half-hour everything would be picking up. She had a feeling.

"Hey, Myoga." Kagome grinned at her boss cheerfully. He had given her this job; even though she was underage, he had gotten a lot more as far as sales went since she had started. So, he kept her around. And Kagome knew this.

"Hi, Kagome. I want you to work the bar from 10:00 to 12:00 tonight. You can take a break after that. It's going to be a long night. I just got a call, and a bachlorette party of about 25 will be around sometime tonight. I want you up there; you're one of our best. "

"It was all those nights with Sango." Kagome said, laughing.

Sango's parents had such an extensive collection of alcohol; it was unimaginable. Kagome had learned how to mix drinks expertly when she moved here. She also learned a lot of bar tricks. She could spin an open liquor bottle half full around like a baton without spilling anything. It was pretty funny.

Her favorite was to down a triple-shot of Ouzo and then spit it out, lighting it on fire. Eh, so she was a pyro. It wasn't like anyone got burned. And she was always neat. Well, the liquor was usually burned and evaporated when she was done.

She was very proud of the trick. She'd come up with it herself. Her only catch was not burning her own face – she'd almost singed her eyebrows once because she was stupid enough to stop the stream. Sango had laughed about that for weeks.

"That's fine, Myoga. Do you want me dancing tonight?" she asked. She was hoping he said yes. Whenever she got to dance, she felt freed from all restraints. She could allow her animal instincts to take over.

"Nah. I'm sure after your bar shift you'll be good for the night." Myoga was like Kagome's grandfather. He was always making sure she didn't work too hard, even though at times she asked for the extra work.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"We'll see. If you want to dance afterwards, come back here after your break. I'll give you your outfit. If not, go find some poor boy to tease. I'm sure you'd like that more."

Kagome gave the old man a hug. "Ok. And thanks for everything." She then left to prep the bar for her shift.

------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10:30, Sango and Miroku arrived at Inuyasha's house. It wasn't a mansion, but it showed that his family had a decent amount – ok, maybe shitload would be a better word – of money.

The boy came out in his usual jeans and t-shirt, but he wasn't wearing a hat. His ears poked through the long mane of hair that was billowing behind him as he walked.

Inuyasha was sure that Sango and Miroku would say something. But to his surprise, they didn't. So, he chose to speak.

"Do you think anyone will notice my ears?" He didn't feel like having people stare at him tonight. He was guilt ridden as it was.

Sango responded. "Inuyasha, I honestly don't think anyone will care. Most people will be so up on X or LSD that they will see the ears on more people's head than just yours, and the rest of the people will be drunk. So they won't care anyway."

She honestly didn't give a shit. She'd seen enough to know that he was part demon since about the first week she spent with him. She was just waiting for him to come out with it; he was obviously uncomfortable with being a hanyou.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Inuyasha got in, and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was right. The place had filled up quite effectively by 10:00. She had been working for about 15 minutes when the bachlorette party showed. She decided to have some fun, and invited the bachlorette of honor to have one of her specialties – the brain tumor – on her. She put the glass in front of the poor lady, and after much egging on from her friends, she downed it. It was funny; her expression told that she didn't expect it to have the same texture as how it looked. But she enjoyed it, and ordered one for each of her friends as a little revenge.

After the ladies left to go and dance, she took a quick breath of relief. Those girls would probably be responsible for a quarter of the night's profits, which was good. And Kagome was left with a few bucks for herself, which was even better.

She had honestly hoped that Sango and Miroku came tonight. She felt bad about running out on them earlier, and wanted to make it up to them. She would probably wind up dancing after working, since the two of them probably weren't going to show.

She took a shot.

She needed some sort of release after what happened earlier.

She took another shot.

She needed to know she was still sexy as ever.

She took yet another shot.

That she was better than Kikyo.

She took one final shot, and then turned around to straighten out after the bachlorette party. They had ordered so many drinks, and she hadn't had the time to do it during their ordering. She was facing the back of the bar when someone called for her.

"Hey, Miss! Can I get a Southern Comfort on the rocks, an apple martini and a shipwrecked?" the voice demanded.

"Yeah, just give me a sec, k?" she answered. "I have another order before yours." She didn't look up. Instead, she pulled out a bottle of hard liquor and about 15 shot glasses. She lined them up, side by side, and then ran the bottle along the line, filling each of them perfectly, not spilling a drop. She quickly put the glasses on the tray, and called a waitress' name.

She then turned to the new customers. "So, you want a Southern Comfort on the rocks, an apple martini, and a shipwrecked." Her eyes went wide as she looked at her customers. "Miroku! Sango!" She almost lunged through the bar in her happiness. "I thought you guys wouldn't show!"

Miroku smirked. "Yeah, well, I hope I'm not paying for this. I remember someone promising Sango a round of drinks on the house."

"Yep! Let me get myself a shot. I could use one. Who's the shipwrecked for?"

"Me." Inuyasha's demeanor of cold arrogance had descended upon him once again.

"Right. I remember this conversation. Before I get you your drink," she slid him a shot glass to him, containing her trademark drink, "down this."

Inuyasha looked at it, and almost instantly his nose wrinkled up like something really nasty had been put under it. He now realized why she called this the brain tumor. It looked like there was a friggn brain floating in the glass.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're pulling this on poor Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"Yep!" Kagome smirked as she placed the apple martini and Southern Comfort in front of their respective owners. "Oh, come on, you baka. Just down it. If it makes you feel any better, I'll have two in place of your one."

"Wench." He replied.

"Idiot." She said, as she prepared the first one.

"Bitch."

"Asshole." She made the second one.

He smiled to himself. He could see that her cheeks were slightly flushed. Not that it seemed to do anything to her, but he could also smell the alcohol on her breath. A lot of it. If Kagome got wasted tonight on his behalf, he'd laugh. And she wasn't happy, so that probably would be happening.

"Fine."

She made his drink in record time, and put it on the bar. "Ready?"

"Sure." He tipped the glass to his lips and allowed the liquid to slide into his mouth. By the time he had gotten around to swallowing it, she'd already finished her second. The drink had a weird feeling to it. Like he was actually swallowing brains. Strangely, he liked it.

"Here's your drink. Enjoy." She turned to Sango. "I'm hanging around here till 3-ish. My shift ends in about a half hour. Myoga said I could dance after that if I wanted. But I may just go onto the floor. I'm good business anyway." She then hurried off to help someone else.

Inuyasha turned to his friends. "I've never seen someone put shit down so fast."

"Yeah. And she's really upset." Miroku said.

"No crap. She's had six shots already." Inuyasha said. "I smelled it on her."

"Don't worry. She has the alcohol in her system; after her shift ends, she'll probably grab some guy and dance. Tomorrow she will be better. She just needs to prove some things to herself." Sango said, watching her friend. She knew what the girl was going through.

"Miroku had finished his drink, and Sango had just a bit left. Inuyasha had also finished his, but his was done about 15 seconds after he started sipping the drink. It was indeed the best he'd ever had.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome's shift finally ended. By the end of her shift, she had about ten shots. Unfortunately, she had had so many at this point, that she didn't notice the fizzyness of her last one.

Amazingly, the only thing that happened was that she was extremely needing to dance. She felt this tension building insider her, and she was about ready to explode.

She walked to the back, and found Myoga.

"Hey. Question: what was I going to wear if I was dancing tonight?"

He smiled. "How did I know you were going to ask that?"

"Because your outfits are amazing." She smiled, and he handed her a package.

"Use it to torture that poor boy you pick tonight." He said, smiling. He didn't like pressing this 'quality' of hers, but he had to admit, she was good. He'd seen her in action.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you!!"

"Just one condition" he said. "If I find you had another drink tonight, you're in for it."

Although he said it with a smile, she knew not to test. She wasn't an idiot. She nodded to the man, and left.

===============================================================

Kagome walked into the dressing room, package in hand. She tore it open, and gasped at what she saw.

_The outfit was nothing less than perfect_. It was made of supple black leather that matched her raven hair. It was a pair of pants, both legs having diagonal gashes along the inseam. There was also a tank mid-top that cut off right under her breasts and the neckline of it plunged dangerously low. A pair of elbow length leather gloves and knee-high open toed leather boots completed the outfit.

She pulled the outfit on, pleased how it fitted her like a second skin. She pulled her hair out of the pigtails it was currently residing in, and shook her head a bit. She lined her eyes with black, and swept dark shadow over her lids. Kagome then stepped back to observe herself in the mirror. Her effect was breathtaking. She smiled. She didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but something was going to happen. And she was going to enjoy it.

She walked out to the dance floor, enjoying how her hips moved in the leather. She found Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha by the bar. None of them noticed her.

"Hey there," she said, her voice very breathy. She ran a gloved hand over Miroku's shoulder and down his arm. Miroku had his back to her, and her change in voice didn't help any in identifying the girl. All he knew was the hand moving over his skin.

He turned slowly, along with Sango, who looked like she wanted to kill the bitch that dared to touch Miroku.

"Um...hey." He said uncertainly. His jaw then dropped. "K-K-Kagome??"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the name. He instantly smelled Miroku's arousal, and wondered what Kagome could have done to get Miroku so quickly. However, the second Inuyasha saw Kagome, all coherent thought was lost. He was too intent on her.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go dance. I'm feein' kinda naughty!" she purred, smirking. She then left, dragging Sango with her as her dancing partner. Both girls knew that neither boy would go out to the floor to dance. But maybe the two of them together could change that.

While the girls danced, positioning themselves so that the boys could still see them, Miroku and Inuyasha talked.

"I want her. I don't care anymore. **She's mine**." Inuyasha said. He didn't care about Naraku or Hojo or anyone else. He wanted this girl. Badly.

"Well, she's there for your taking. I think there's a reason we can still see them." Miroku responded smartly. He was intently watching Sango up against Kagome. But mostly he was watching Sango.

"Do you think we should?" Inuyasha asked. He was a good dancer, but Kagome was absolutely remarkable. Just watching her made him aware of his jeans becoming slightly tighter.

"Well, I want to dance with Sango. I'm going. If you want to stand here like an idiot, go right ahead." And with those words, Miroku left.

Inuyasha followed.

"The guys are coming. Let's go further in." Sango said. The girls were grinding on each other, having a really good time. The effect of the two of them dancing on each other was great, even more potent than Kagome dancing solo.

They moved in, and the boys followed. "Where are they going?" Miroku asked.

The girls walked into the center of the crowd; the boys hot on their tail. But soon they lost them in the mix of the mob.

"What the fuck is their problem?" Inuyasha asked, searching for any signs of the girls. Inuyasha's sensitive ears were starting to hurt, as the music pounded into them. He kept trying to pinpoint Kagome's scent, but it was lost in a bombardment of thousands others.

Suddenly, Miroku and Inuyasha were pulled apart. Miroku looked to see who pulled him, and found himself staring into Sango's maroon eyes. They were glazed in a mix of passion and lust. Sweat had just formed on her temples, as she danced up on him. He responded by grinding his hips against hers, and letting his hands cup her ass. Amazingly, and much to his surprise, she didn't stop him.

Inuyasha looked in front of him, and saw Kagome's mane of raven hair. He felt her ass grinding against his hips, beckoning him to join her. So he did. She allowed her torso to straighten out, and pushed her back against his chest, wrapping an arm behind his neck. He placed his head next to hers, and put his hands on her hips, thumbs just below her pantsline. He commanded her hips to move against his, allowing the movement to exaggerate slightly, rubbing against his already hard arousal, making him even harder. Her scent, the leather outfit, just her pressed up so close up to him made him want to take her home with him that night. Soon, the people around them disappeared as the couple sank into their own world.

The alcohol in Kagome's system had allowed her to not care what she was doing, as she pushed harder into him. The beat pulsated in their ears. She pulled away from him, spinning in place, dipping her ass low, then bringing it up in his face, then turned around and pushed herself into him, this time facing him. He looked into her chocolate eyes. He put one of his hands on the small of her back, the other on her ass, pushing her body closer to him. He needed her against him. Those few seconds she pulled away were torture.

He continued to look deeper into his eyes, passing the glaze the alcohol had placed over them. She had lust in her eyes, but he pushed deeper; this was the first time he'd had to look into them since his talk with Miroku. And then he found what he was looking for.

He'd finally peeled off all of the layers and masks, and as he looked at her, he saw desperation, need pain sadness, insecurity, and worst of all, he saw that this was the look she had in her eyes when she saw him and Kikyo kissing earlier that day.

Suddenly, the wave of lust that had rushed over his body moments earlier had disappeared.

------------------------

Kagome felt him searching. And she couldn't do anything about it. That was the most horrible thing about it. She knew what he was looking for. The look in his eyes showed that he was trying to dig deeper into her, and that he was only dancing to keep her occupied.

Then she saw it. His eyes went soft and sad. He'd found her center...so she did the only thing she could to distract him.

She leaned close to his ear, and whispered "Take me."

**And then she kissed him.**

--------------------------

**A/N:** And so ends the chapter. MWAHAHAHA. And it gets better! Don't you worry!! I'm soooooo evil.


	8. Bad Trip

Hi! Me again!!

Wow. You guys have been like, showering me with reviews. So the first thing I want to say is, Thank You Very, Very Much!! I really never thought I'd ever get this many.

Again with the warning, because I have a friend who got flamed really badly cuz she put ::drugs and alcohol:: into her fic, which was rated R, this chappie doesn't have alcohol, but does have a drug mentioned in it. Let me say that this drug is totally, and I mean, TOTALLY fictional. But it serves as a good purpose for the story. You'll see why next chappie.

Hmm...I'm not sure there's anything else I want to say. Oh, and I've decided to fuck the disclaimers. You all know that I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone/thing else, so you can't sue me. Not only that, but I'm way too lazy/constantly forget to put it on here anyway. This disclaimer is in effect from this chappie forward.

Review responses will be at the end of the chapter. I talked way too much up here.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**Bad Trip**

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Take me."

And then she kissed him.

The kiss was just like Kagome expected it to be. As usual, the boy, in this case, Inuyasha, was full of emotion. Kagome could feel the guilt he was holding, the arrogance he felt, which prevented him from ever admitting he was wrong, and she also felt something she didn't expect. She felt need. But what she didn't pick up on was the fact that the need was not for her body, but for her. Herself. Kagome. She didn't understand. But the kiss did remind her of something.

_::Flashback::_

_Kagome and Hojo were sitting on a couch in his basement. He was trying to get her to have sex with him._

_"You always say you love me. Why don't you prove it?"_

_"Because, Hojo, I don't want to! I don't need to. If you want to get off so bad, take care of it yourself." She turned away from him, arms crossed, and very annoyed. This was about the tenth time this month he asked her about this. She was so sick of it._

_Hojo got mad at this. He went into a very quiet rage. No one, especially his girlfriend, denied him anything. That was what his girlfriend was for, god damn it. To make sure he was happy. And, now, that meant fucking him. If she wouldn't give it, he decided, he'd take it._

_"Fine." He said. He then grabbed her and slammed her hard on the floor. He held her still, and put a hand to her throat. "Make a noise, and I'll kill you." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her._

_Even though she was panicking, she had to stay calm. In order to accomplish this, she decided to read through this kiss. See what he was feeling. She was always pretty good at that. She needed to know. She felt the guilt he had at what he was doing. She felt the cold arrogance he had, making him unable to admit the wrongness of his actions. And finally, she felt need. A need for something. But she didn't understand it._

_He pulled away, and her eyes stayed closed. She kept trying to squirm out of his grasp, desperately trying to free herself. Suddenly, she saw a white light, and a searing pain rushed through her body. A scream crept up in her throat, but it never came out. But it didn't stop._

_The pain wouldn't stop._

_::End Flashback::_

Her eyes opened, and she very slowly pulled away from Inuyasha. She became scared. Very scared.

---------------

Inuyasha looked at the girl, surprised. Her eyes were now laced with fear. Her pupils had become very small.

----------------

Flashes of that night played before her eyes. As the images did a dance in front of her, she was forced to relive the night over and over again.

-----------------

Inuyasha looked at her as her eyes began to move. However, they never settled on anything solid, they just moved back and forth, as if she was watching an invisible fly. Her eyes became wide. He watched as the sensual girl he was dancing with just stood there in the mob of dancers, unable to move. Frozen in time. And she had frozen him as well.

-----------------

She looked at Hojo's face, and felt the kiss again. She saw the white light. And she dropped to her knees as she felt the never ending pain. But this time, she tried to scream. But it was silent.

------------------

It finally hit Inuyasha what was happening. A friend at his old school had this happen to him. He hadn't been there, but he had remembered the description.

It was a pill that could only be taken dissolved in something. Otherwise, it would mix with the saliva in the mouth and burn the user's mouth severely. If the trip was good, it was said to be more amazing than that of ecstasy. However, if it was bad, the good feeling lasted for about an hour, and then it did something to the mind. It unleashed the person's worst memory, and made them relive it over and over. The person would feel like they were actually there. Usually, after about two minutes, the person blacked out. If they didn't, they wound up attacking their own body. And anyone who was watching couldn't to anything to reach them. They could only watch.

He hoped, and prayed to God, that Kagome would react with the former option.

-----------------

Sango and Miroku had finally stopped dancing. Sango had allowed the martini and three beers she had earlier get the better of her and had kissed Miroku. But the good thing was, he responded positively. They both just hoped this lasted until tomorrow.

They were now trying to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

---------------

Kagome felt the pain still coursing through her body. Her head whipped back and her pupils were fully dilated as an audible scream passed her lips. All went black after that.

-------------

Inuyasha panicked. He had heard her scream. It was full of pain. She was in trouble. Had he been the one she was screaming about? It didn't matter. He had an hour to get her stomach pumped, or she was dead. He knew, because his friend had died.

He didn't miss a beat. She was still on her knees, so he swooped her up. He was running through the crowd, when he ran into Sango and Miroku.

"What happened?" Sango yelled, the minute she saw her friend. All the good feelings she had were now gone.

"Someone drugged her. We need to get to the hospital. Now." Inuyasha said, dead calm. Inside, though, he was panicking beyond all belief.

He ran past them. "Meet me at the hospital!" He pulled Kagome's car keys out of her pocket. He was glad she had them on her. He quickly found her car, and put her in gently. He then started it up, and sped off.

Inuyasha bounded up the steps to the ER, the girl still in his arms. He now had about half an hour to get this girl treated. And time was ticking fast.

"Hello?? Is there anyone here?" Inuyasha demanded, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Can I help you, sir?" the attendant asked.

"Yeah; I was at a club and someone slipped this girl some Memex. She fainted about a half hour-no, 35 minutes ago."

The attendant's eyes went wide. "Ok, let me get her a doctor. Can you provide me with any information?"

"Her name's Kagome Higurashi, and she's 18. That's all I know. Two closer family friends will be here soon, though..."

As if on cue, Sango and Miroku ran through the door. Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the way.

"She's under GHI Insurance, plan number B007HZ8."

This was obviously what the attendant wanted to hear.

"Ok. If you - " she said, pointing to Inuyasha, "– will follow me, we'll get her taken care of."

She had about 15 minutes.

They hurried to the room where they had all this machinery hooked up.

"Place her here, and please go wait with the others."

"Please, can I stay with her? She's my girl of over 5 years. I love her." Inuyasha pleaded. He then inwardly blinked her eyes. He knew about lying about the girlfriend part, but did he just say he loved her??

"Fine. But this won't be pleasant." The attendant said.

"I know. Just hurry."

A doctor and three nurses bustled into the room. They hooked her up to an IV, and the doctor slowly put the tube down Kagome's nose.

7 minutes.

The doctor finished up some...stuff, and then finally turned on the machine. Inuyasha breathed a small sigh of relief. But it wasn't over yet.

--------------

The attendant returned to her desk. Miroku walked to the attendant.

"I'm a close family friend. Is there any more information you need?"

"I could use a home phone number. I'm sure her parents will want to be notified."

"Oh. She lives alone." Miroku lied. If Kagome's stepfather found out about this, that would be the end of it. He'd explain it to Mrs. Higurashi and Sota later.

"Ok, then, you can leave, or sit and wait until the doctor comes out."

"I'm going to wait." He looked at Sango, and she nodded. "She will be staying too."

-------------

Later, the doctor came out. Inuyasha had gone to sit with Miroku and Sango. He needed to be around his friends.

"Well, she's going to be ok. The recovery will take a while. I wouldn't be surprised if she's out for a week." The doctor said, calmly.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'out'??" Inuyasha asked, growing and more worried. He'd dealt with the drug before, but not its after-effect. The drug had taken the lives of its users the last times he'd come in contact with it.

"I mean, she's going to be completely unconscious. All the recovery usually takes place while the person is in a coma-like state. The patient usually comes out of it within 3-10 days, depending on how close the person was to death when they got treated. I'd say Kagome – may I call her Kagome? – will be closer to the ten day mark." The doctor then left.

Inuyasha's face became lined with concern and guilt. He couldn't help thinking this was all his fault. And the fact that he never got a chance to explain about Kikyo...he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Miroku." He said, turning. "Please go to my house and give this to my brother, Sesshomaru." He scribbled a note on a piece of paper. He was pretty sure his brother would help him; Sesshomaru's personal gain would be much greater than his loss. "You guys go home."

"And what about you?" Sango asked, concerned. She'd hoped he wasn't going to do what she thought he was doing.

"I'm saying here." He responded. "I have to." He finished, his eyes lowering.

Sango and Miroku heard the guilt edging his voice. It was now 4:00 in the morning. They had school in three hours. None of them would be going.

"Ok. I'll deliver this to Sesshomaru." Miroku said. He was not going to fight this. "Sango, you think your mom would mind taking in Sota for a while? I think Kagome would appreciate that."

"I doubt that." She said. "Well, Inuyasha, I guess we'll see you later." She moved in and gave him a warm hug. "Make sure she comes home ok, ok?" She said, looking up at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine." Inuyasha said, returning the embrace and smiling. But even he wasn't sure at the truthfulness of these words.

"Ok." She said, moving away.

"Take care of yourself. And don't worry too much. None of this was your fault." Miroku said, bravely. Concern was edging even his voice. Everyone was worried.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later."

And with that, they parted.

-----------------------------------------

**A/n:** End chappie. Here's those review responses:

**IcyAsh:** SLOWER?? I'd say more like, ah, never mind. No use fighting something if it's good, right?

**Kuri-chan:** Meh, I'm glad people can relate to my charater portrayal. It's all good. And thanks for the compliment!

**Chibi-Inu13:** Yes, I know. I am evil. I am so evil that I have left you with a cliffie for THIS chapter as well. However, there is no lemon in this chapter, as you have already seen. It's gonna take a little while, cuz like, Kagome's like, incapacitated for a bit, and well, Inuyasha is just Inuyasha. It'll all come in due time, I promise.

**Kagome M.K.:** It's ok! Don't worry about it!! You still rock my socks, boat and world all at the same time!!

**Zeddy222, kraazifull2748( ), hrc, kixi, and inu lover( ):** I updated. Happy? I know I am.

**Kewlgurl175:** I sent you an email. I hope it helped. I actually sent you a few. LOL. Read over them and respond asap, k? Thanx sooo much.

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** Ah, yes, my favorite girl... Yes, I know I am evil. And yes, this chappie is evil too. Did you know that there's a random guy driving down my street on one of those ride-on mowers? How odd....

Just one last note: I will be gone from the 15th to the17th. So I'm going to try and get you to a point where it isn't really that much of a cliffie. Meaning, you'll be getting at least a chapter a day. Simply because I love you all so much. Ok? I'm posting this now, August 11, at 5:50 pm, and hopefully by tomorrow this time the next chapter will be out.

Ja ne!

Lynne


	9. Talking to Air

Hi!!

I know I shouldn't be this cheery, especially after what just happened to Kagome. BUT SHE'LL BE ALL RIGHT! I should know. I wrote the story.

This chappie is majorly fluffy, or at least, cute, and well, oh, you'll see. And the only actual character that plays a role in this chappie is Inuyasha. You'll see, as I said.

**To my reviewers:** I shall respond to your reviews next post, meaning tomorrow, since these next few will be coming out in such a short time. D'accord? (French for, "ok?")

Wave hi to Inuyasha, feel absolutely sorrowful for him, because even though he's an ass, he's really just a big, furry puppy dog at heart!! And read the story. This is really short, I know. I'm sorry. I have my reasons though.

InuYasha: I am NOT a big furry puppy dog!! ::growls::

Me: Yes, you are! You just refuse to admit it!!

IY: Am not!! And Kagome isn't here to save you either! She's laying in bed, totally unconsious! ::proceeds to attack me::

Me: ::takes out doggie treat:: Go! Have this!! ::throws it over into an abyss::

IY: ::runs after treat::

Me: **See?! I told you you were a big furry puppy dog!!! ::grins widely::**

Enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------

Song recommendation: Last Train Home by Lost Prophets. Play that while reading this!!

**Talking to Air**

Inuyasha had been in Kagome's room for the past two days. He slept there, ate there; he only left her side to pee and shower. He slept in a cot net to her. He refused to leave.

During the second night, he'd finally planned out what he wanted to day to Kagome. He started talking aloud, allowing the words to roll off of his tongue and slowly lift a weight off his chest that had restricted his breathing since Wednesday night.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am. For everything. For that day in the seventh grade. For what your stepfather did after that. For Hojo. For Wednesday. Every time I see you, I seem to cause something horrible to happen to you. I can't stand it.

"About Wednesday, Kikyo told me about your planning to play me. And after Naraku asked you out, I became insanely jealous. It took all of me not to jump at him and tell him not to go anywhere near you because you were mine. But then, I remembered, you weren't mine.

"I guess I wanted to get back at you in the worst way possible. If I showed you that you weren't going to play me, I figured I'd knock you off your throne, and that would be that. But that didn't happen, did it?

"I read your note to Ayame. I couldn't believe what I had in front of my eyes. I leaned you had new-found feelings for me, and not only that. You said that I "made you feel things you never thought you could feel again." I'm assuming whatever those feelings are, they had been ripped away by that bastard, Hojo.

"I didn't know what to do. A part of me said to leave you, that you didn't matter. But something else yelled at me, screaming at me to not let you get away again. That I was a fool if I did.

"When you came out in that catsuit, Kagome, my reaction was like any other guy's. I wanted you. So badly. As I saw you dance with Sango, I wanted to take you and make you mine. My mate. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. You would have regretted it. I didn't want you regretting anything. Especially not me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And you deserve better than me, Kagome. I'm a worthless half-demon." He sighed, but pushed on.

"After you pulled me to dance with you, my god, Kagome. You were amazing. I don't know how you did it. No one had ever been able to do to me what you did. When you stepped away to dance on your own, no matter how short a time it was, I couldn't stand it. I needed you; with my mind, body, heart and soul I craved your touch.

"I looked into your eyes when we were dancing. Miroku was right. The amount of sadness and pain in your soul was unbelieveable. I wanted to take all of that pain away.

"Then...then you kissed me. It may have been a drunken kiss, I'm not really sure what possessed you. But you still kissed me. And I kissed back. All of my soul was poured into that kiss. And then...then this happened. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

"I had lost one of my best friends to this drug. But Kagome, I couldn't lose you. I wouldn't be able to go on. The day you left, it was the worst day of my life. If you died, I would have died right there along with you. I need you, Kagome. I don't know why. I don't know how. I just know that **I've fallen madly in love with you**."

He then put his head in his hands and let the emotions he was previously stifling wash over his body, consuming him wholly.

"I know I'm just talking into air. But thanks for listening."

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome had heard every word he just said. And if he looked at her, the very tips of her lips curled up in a slight smile.

--------------------------

**A/n:** End chappie! Next one will be out by like, tomorrow! Ha, I promise!


	10. Awakening

My greeting today shall be: **Holy fluffy pink poodles with CHEESE!!!**

When I came online last night, I opened my email and I found like, god only knows HOW many reviews waiting for me in my mailbox. I think it was 10. And then this morning, I got glomped with another like, 6.You people make me so, so, so happy! If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd have a reason to live. And that statement is totally true.

I thought the last chappie was cute. But don't you now see why I called Inuyasha a big furry puppy dog? And yes, the chappie was very romantic. I like romance!! It reminds me of the complete lack of it I have in my own life.

I think I'm turning into a fangirl. Which is slightly, ah...not good. Oh well. It's ok. I'm still me! (I have this AMAZING background on my MSN messenger of Inuyasha...with his shirt open. It's absolutely great! Thanks **lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy** for that!)

Wow. I've officially decided that fanfiction is RETARDED. They won't let me use the underscore...so I can't make my faces....::cries::

To my amazingly awesome and cool and grand and (I can't believe I'm using this word) _groovy _reviewers:

**Chappie 8:**

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** I'm not really sure WHO slipped it into her drink...or how it got there... . . And yes. I did throw fruit at the weird guy. I missed though.

**zeddy222:** As you can tell, Kagome is fine. She did not die. If she did, why would there be a point to this story?

**Obsessed714: **Yes. A chappie a day. Good right? I know. I can work miracles if I really try.

**Kagome M.K., hrc, **and **IcyAsh:** I updated! TWICE!!!

**Chappie 9:**

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy: **Woot!! Someone more random than I am!! And, as always, you never fail to make me laugh. Maybe those comments were inspired by the ::waking up at seven in the morning:: incident...:-P haha.

**IcyAsh:** It's OK!! Don't worry about it!! I posted it around like, 10 yesterday morning. I'm amazed **_I_** was awake to put it up!

**Chibi-Inu13:** Yeah, Inuyasha fell for Kagome. I think he's been in love with her ever since she left. Maybe. I'm not sure, actually. But either way, he hasn't a clue she already knows. Nor does he know her own feelings. And Kagome's been thrown with all this extra info...poor her. And yah...lemon won't be for a bit. Simply because of Kagome's past. She's not to trusting about that kind of stuff. I'd know. I'm in her position. But, hopefully sometime late next week you'll get a lime. But, I don't think it'll be what you expect...

**Akiraton, JinJin ():** Wow. I made you cry? Oh I feel so...so...emotional!! I'm glad that I'm really that good of a writer! I really don't think very highly of myself, so knowing I at least put an effect on someone **other** than myself with this chapter makes me happy!! (and yes, to all those who are/were wondering, I _did_ shed a tear or two writing this chapter. Wouldn't it be nice if shit like this happened in real life??)

**Aoshi Mimiru Pyro:** Thank you very, very much! I appreciate it. And yes, I do think it makes for a good story. Otherwise, I don't think I'd be writing this.

**DraGonMistress704:** ::hops up and down on both feet in happiness:: Thank you for reviewing my story!! You actually are one of my favorite authors, so to recieve praise from you is like, **_WOW!!!_** Thank you thank you thank you thank you!! ::erhem:: Now, in response to your review....did it really take you an hour and a half to read this? Wow. I thought the actual story was much shorter than that. Oh well. It makes me happy. And I'm sure there's plenty to criticize. Go right ahead. I'm not perfect, and people pointing out my mistakes only makes me a better writer. Which rocks. But anyway, thank you again!!!

**Kagome M.K., zeddy222, binab86, hrc, Obsessed 714, **and** rubychik09:** Thank you soo much for reviewing! I updated!! If you didn't notice. ::big smile::

**-------------------------------**

Thank god Inuyasha isn't here to like, kill me as usual. He's over there. In the story. So, I'll let you read it! Enjoy!!

---------------------------

**Awakening**

The next morning was a Saturday. Kagome's mother and brother, Sota, had dropped by to see her. Sota was very grief stricken, as his protector had been taken from him. This had already started to show on his arms, since his stepfather took full advantage of Kagome's situation. But to Sota, it was all ok, as long as Kagome came back.

When Sota met Inuyasha at the hospital, a bond formed between them almost immediately. They both loved Kagome very much, even if ::one:: of them refused to admit it, and they both needed her to come back.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She was concerned for the welfare of the boy.

"The entire time. But I want to be here, Mrs. Higurashi. I want to make sure she is alright." He got these words in before she could say anything. No matter how arrogant he might be around his peers, he was very respectful around parents. He liked being on their good side. It meant less problems.

"If you say so. Come on, Sota, we have to go. Your stepfather is waiting." They both got up and left, but not without Sota passing Inuyasha a look that said, _"Please, help..."_

Inuyasha sighed, and looked at Kagome. If she only knew...

"If you're so nice to my mom, why can't you be that nice to me?"

Inuyasha's ears perked. Was that Kagome?

"Are you pulling some sort of prank on me or something? Because if you really are some sort of softy like you were last night, I liked you better that way."

It was Kagome.

"Kagome? Is that you?" he asked. Wasn't she supposed to be unconscious for another week?

"No, you baka. I'm the goddess Aphrodite coming to tell you to give into your sinful ways and succumb to the lust of which is Kagome Higurashi."

There now was no doubt in his mind that it actually was Kagome.

"Of course it's me!!" she exclaimed. She'd been wanting to talk since the night before, but only now had she regained usage of her voice. She still couldn't see. "I'd open my eyes, but I can't see. So it's useless. But I know you're here. I heard you talking to my mom a few minutes ago. Is Sota ok?? That asshole of my stepfather has better not done anything to him. He'll pay." Kagome finished. Her voice was still weak, but there was a significant amount of force behind the last two words.

"Everything is fine, Kagome. Don't you want to know what happened at all?" Inuyasha asked. Most people would be demanding to know where they were, among other things. Like why they couldn't see.

"No, I don't, actually." She replied coldly.

"Well, Kagome, I do. And being I have yet to leave your bedside, I think I am owed an explanation. What happened on Wednesday??" he asked, somewhat concerned.

"What, now that I'm awake and talking, you're not going to tell me all the stuff you said last night? Or are you too afraid?"

"What do you mean, 'all that stuff you said last night'?" Did she really hear all that? He was praying she didn't...

"Nothing. Never mind, Inuyasha. I guess I was dreaming. Or whatever I was doing. I want out of here. Where's my doctor?" She kept rambling, changing subjects every two sentences.

Inuyasha didn't want to believe her. But he did for his own sake. If she knew what he had said last night...that he loved her...

"I'll get him. Just don't go nowhere."

"Dude. I can't see anything. Where am I supposed to go?" she asked, the iciness still in her voice.

"Right. I'll be right back." He left the room.

When she was sure he left, she squeezed her eyes tighter shut. She felt two tears slide down her cheeks. Yes, she had heard his entire thing the night before. She couldn't move though, so she couldn't respond. It seemed as though she was recovering her senses, one at a time. Today, she had gotten her blessing of voice and movement back. She was thankful for that.

But the sadness still remained. Why did Inuyasha need to be so friggn arrogant? Why couldn't he just be like any other guy? Why did he have to be so...so...**INUYASHA???**

More tears fell. She couldn't take it. She refused to go up to him and tell him how she felt. She wasn't one to open up to anyone. Only Miroku had received that privilege. And lately, not even he had been seeing her like that.

She started to think. Where was she? All she remembered was kissing Inuyasha...wait...that kiss...Hojo.... Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. Seeing the images dance before her eyes. Feeling the pain. Come to think of it, she felt a very tight knot in her lower stomach. She started to knead it, hoping it would go away. Even if it was in a compromising spot, it eased her mind significantly.

Inuyasha came back with her doctor. "Kagome?" he asked. She immediately stopped kneading the knot at the sound of the voice.

"I'm still here, Inuyasha. I can't go anywhere, like I said. I can't see."

"I have your doctor here. I'm sure he can answer your questions." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Like why I can't see?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. That. Usually, most patients who've been under Memex..." the doctor started.

"Wait – _**WHAT**_? Memex??? Don't say anymore. I already know. I'm going to sleep. I'll wake up in a few." And with those words, Kagome curled up and fell asleep within seconds.

-------------

Kagome really did know about Memex. But she never thought she'd become a victim of it.

She thought that she wouldn't be regaining her vision for a few days, at best. If she didn't get it back before the end of the month, she wouldn't have been surprised.

She knew that if she slept, she'd have a better chance of a quicker recovery. She needed to get back to school. She'd kill that Kikyo bitch, if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

When Kagome woke up 36 hours later, she found much to her surprise that she could see quite clearly. The room was dark, and the clock said it was 3:17 a.m. She looked to her right, and saw the bathroom. She got up, and found she was very weak from everything. She still felt that knot in her stomach.

Kagome slowly crossed to the bathroom, using the walls as supports, and took care of herself. She also took a very long, hot, and needed shower.

When she got out, she realized she had a private room. She figured it was because of the chance of her having another episode. But what made her almost shriek was that when she surveyed the room was the sleeping Inuyasha next to her bed in the cot. And the fact that she was in nothing more than a towel didn't help. She knew Inuyasha was here the other night, and the day earlier, but she didn't think he was actually staying here watching over her. Almost immediately, she felt a warmth rush from her heart all over her body.

She quickly and quietly crossed the room, grabbed herself a pair of flannel pants and a loose tank top. She changed into them and went into the bathroom. She rubbed the towel through her hair to get the excess water out of it, and then sat down in her bed.

Kagome was glad that the doctors had removed their stupid tubery and machines from her. They both knew that all she needed now was a lot of undisturbed rest and observations to make sure that everything was fully intact. Like, say, her mind. Usually, people came out of this all right. Memex was usually a hit-or-miss when you went on a bad trip. Either you stopped, dead, or after recovery it was as if it never happened.

She pondered this as she lay down, looking at Inuyasha. This was the first time she had seen him for who he really was; there was no mask or anything covering his beautiful features, no pride or arrogance marring his beautiful personality. _Just him_. Inuyasha.

Kagome wanted as bad as anything to curl up next to him. To feel his arms wrap around her and hold her close. She never had anyone to protect her, since she always had to protect someone else, or herself. She always wondered what that felt like. Kagome would have liked to have someone to watch over her and protect her right now. She felt very vulnerable.

She felt the pain in her stomach again, and felt the knot forming. Kagome allowed the tears she'd been wanting to shed for what seemed like ages to start to stream down her face as she recalled, again, the memories of Hojo and the year of manipulation and abuse she had tolerated. She looked down at her ankle, and saw that tattoo she had put here herself one day, after her mom found out about Hojo...and how she'd been basically grounded for an indefinite amount of time.

When she put the tattoo there, she had wanted to feel the pain that was eating at her on the inside on the outside. It wasn't that bad a job, in fact. It had grown on her. She liked it. It was blue, her favorite color at the time. It probably still was.

She let the tears continue to come, as the knot in her abdomen grew steadily worse. Memories, horrible memories flooded her consciousness, those of her getting beaten, how her mother tolerated her 'father' in hopes of giving her and her brother a better life. She still put up with him and his shit. Sota came into her picture, and she saw him after her father had gotten to him; she remembered the feeling of people pulling on her, of Miroku holding her back and attempting to calm her down.

She felt someone pulling her body away from its original spot, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She heard a voice, calm and smooth, saying, "Shhh...Kagome, calm down. Its ok, I'm here now..." as a hand stroked her hair. She knew and trusted the voice, so she allowed herself to melt into the embrace and cry, letting everything come out...

--------------------

**A/n:** End chappie!


	11. Don't Promises Last Forever?

**Hi y'all!!**

Wow, the olympics have started. I was watching volleyball, and got waay too into it. It was actually quite funny. My brother had to come and calm me down. If you didn't know, which you probably didn't, I have a passion for both playing and watching volleyball. It's the only sport I'll watch on TV. Funny, huh?

I'm not going to respond to reviews this chappie. Next chappie, which will be up around Thursday, will have countless reviews answered and also my ramblings. As usual.

I wanted to say THANK YOU everyone, because with you all reviewing, as of this chapter, I'll have 95 reviews. I never ever thought I'd get that high!! Really!! So thank you all! Much love and hugs to you.

Miroku: You know, when the hell are we gonna get into this story?

Me: When I say so.

Sango: That's not really fair...

Me: Well, its my story. You'll come in your own time. Shouldn't Miroku be like groping your ass or something? ::shrieks at Miroku's hand on my ass::

Sango: You deserved it.

Me: **Hentai!!** ::slams Miroku over head with fist::

Miroku: ::drops to floor::

Me: Oops...No, he's not dead, just unconsious.

Sango: Enough of this crap. Read the story.

Me: Enjoy!!

--------------------

**Don't Promises Last Forever?**

Kagome woke the next morning to sunlight streaming into her face. She figured it was at least 11:30, if not later. She came to full consciousness, and tried to roll across the bed to get out, when she felt a warmth next to her body. At first, she thought it was her blanket, but quickly ruled that out. Blankets were not this hard, or this solid. She opened her eyes to see a white beater, and nudged the thing, hoping it would wake up. But the only response she got was a sharp intake of breath by the silver-haired by and his arms wrapping even more tightly around her. She couldn't move.

She wasn't very comfortable with Inuyasha sleeping so close to her. In the same bed, even. Why was he even here? Even though he said he loved her, which she wasn't supposed to know, she didn't believe it. She had gotten that shit from Hojo, and look what had happened.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, still quite sleepy.

"Mmm?" he responded. He wasn't totally awake, but he wasn't dead asleep either.

"Inuyasha, can you get off me? I need to shower." She said, hoping he would. He was being very gentle, but for some reason, she wanted him to back off a bit.

"You took one last night, remember?" He mumbled.

"Inuyasha, you do realize that we've been sleeping with our bodies very close together, **in the same bed**." Kagome said. Maybe that would get him off her case.

Inuyasha sat up grumpily at her last comment. "Yes, I do know that. I figured after last night, you'd want someone to hold you close. You sure as hell wouldn't let me go." He replied.

"Well, now I want you to. And why do you insist on staying here? I don't need you to protect me or whatever it is you're doing. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." she said, lying through her teeth. She wanted him to stay. But she'd never admit it. She'd promised to hate him until the day she died.

"Fine." He said. "But I'll only leave on one condition. What happened Wednesday?"

Kagome sighed. She wanted him to leave. The hatred she once had for him was starting to subside, and it was being replaced with warmth and care for him. And she couldn't let that happen. What would she do if he was another Hojo? And the promise!

"Nothing. Something just triggered a memory and I felt a lot of pain. I remember screaming, then everything after that is black."

Truth be told, she actually remembered every excruciating detail of that night vividly. She just didn't want to tell him.

"No, something happened. And I want to know." He said, stubbornly.

"Well, that's all you're going to get. Now, I'm going to find myself some food. You can stay here, if you like." And with that, she left.

-----------------------

Kagome wasn't hungry at all, amazingly. She had too much other crap on her mind right now to be thinking about her stomach. Like, for example, Inuyasha.

She found a phone, and dialed Miroku's number. He was the only person she could talk to about this.

"Hello?" Miroku's voice echoed through the reciever.

"Miroku, it's me."

"Kagome!! You're _alive_!!!!"

"Yes, I am! Now, will you shut up and listen to me for a second? I have a question. You can ask your questions later." She snapped.

He sighed. He wanted to know what happened to his friend and adoptive sister, but she wasn't about to say anything. "Shoot."

"Ok." She inhaled deeply, like this was the hardest thing in the world for her to say. "**Don't promises last forever?"** she asked.

Miroku paused at this. He knew Inuyasha played in here somehow. "It depends. They last until they are fulfilled. However, if something happens that makes them impossible to fulfill, then it can be broken without hurt to either party."

"Ok. Thanks." And then she hung up.

She ran back to her room, as quickly as her legs could carry her. She knew what she had to do. When she got to her room, she peeked in to find Inuyasha still sitting on the bed, in the same position she'd left him, facing the door, sitting on the bed, crosslegged. She quickly walked in and said, "Inuyasha?"

-----------------------

When Kagome walked out of the room, Inuyasha sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't really understand what had just passed. Only a few hours ago, he was sitting on the very same bed, holding a crying Kagome in his arms, and now, she had just stormed out on him. What in the world did he do?

He decided to stay right where he was. He wanted to think for a bit. Reflect, if I may.

He thought about earlier, when he had comforted Kagome. He had awoken to the sound of her showering. He had tried to go back to sleep, and had succeeded somewhat successfully, when he smelt the salt of tears. He had also heard the silent sobs of Kagome as her shoulder shuddered and the sheets rustled.

When he went to comfort her, and try to calm her down, he didn't really know what to do. He never really had felt the need to protect or care for anyone, until he had met this girl. It was like she watched over everyone but herself.

As Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, he was surprised at the warmth of her body. When he touched her, her own warmth seemed to travel through his fingertips, into him, making him shiver all over in response. He'd never felt anything so..._powerful_ from such a seeminly fragile being. He was amazed at how her body melted into his so willingly, and how her body matched every curve of his own. They fit together perfectly.

He had only expected to stay with her until she had calmed down. But somehow, that idea was lost, as he laid down on her pillow, bringing her with him. She was asleep in his arms by then, and he just fell asleep like that. And for the record, he had never slept better in his life than the night before.

Why was he doing this to himself? He didn't understand it at all. Everything was so complicated...

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha?"

----------------------

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's plain sight. Her expression was very calm and serene, but it looked like she was trying to hide something.

She walked over to him, but about two feet from her starting point, she broke into a soft run, and catapulted herself onto the bed. She was smiling, giggling happily, and Inuyasha caught the laughter. He got up, kneeling on the bed, and grabbed a pillow.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha said, putting up his arms crossed over his face to protect it.

Kagome brought up the pillow. "Oh, yes, I do!!" she said, smiling widely. She slammed it down on him. ::_**WHAM!!**_::

"Oh, now you've gone and done it." He said, laughing. He grabbed his own pillow and thwacked her in the side, making her almost fall off her knees. They proceeded to laugh and pound at each other with the pillows, enjoying themselves immensely. Neither of them had been this carefree in a while.

Eventually, Kagome found herself pinned down by Inuyasha, holding her arms by her side, and straddling her hips. He leaned close to her, his face inches away from hers, which was smiling and laughing.

"Say it. Say I won." He said, sure of victory.

"Never!" Kagome shouted, still laughing. She was amazed no one had come by to check up on her, but she was glad. She'd take this over dry doctors and their gibberish any day.

"Say it. You know you want to." He had a very devilish smirk on his face.

"Fine." She said. She still couldn't believe that the whole gym incident still got to him. "You - " she paused. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly, but nothing came out of the pinned girl's mouth. Instead, she lifted her head and kissed him tenderly.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly. He'd been craving this for a while. He kissed back, running his tongue over her lips, parting them, and then slipped it inside her mouth. He swirled his tongue with hers, and she responded, smiling. She had let go of her arms and planted his hands by her shoulders to prop himself up, so she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, pulling him even closer, so he was basically lying on top of her.

She pulled away. "-win." She smiled and hugged him tightly. He pulled back from the embrace and kissed her again.

"Go out with me." Inuyasha said, breaking the kiss.

"Ok, when?" she asked.

"No, I mean, go out with me. Go steady with me. Be my girl." He said, seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." She smiled. And then brought a pillow down ::**smack**:: on his head.

--------------------

**A/n:** End chappie...This is all you're getting till next Wednesday! So ENJOY IT! **RELISH IN IT!** And I'll answer all my reviews and stuff on the next chapter. Ja ne, and wish me a good time in New York City!! Yahoo!!


	12. Goodnight Kiss

Hi Everyone!! **_I'M BACK!!!!!!_**

After much fun with one of my bestest friends in the entire world (yes, a freak like me has found an almost exact copy of herself...amazing, huh?) I'm back and posting. Like I promised. I also have an idea for a new story, I'll post it at the end of the chapter. Tell me waht you think. I'm not sure if I'll go through with it or not...

Um...I guess, THANK YOU!! A lot, to all my reviewers. I reached 100! I'm actually really really happy. Considering this _is_ my first story. I really didn't think that people paid that much attention to me! I'd name you personally, but I can't count that high.

Responses to the last two chapters of reviews:

**Chapter 10:**

**Shorti51:** Inuyasha's, well, Inuyasha. Again. He's an asshole-y arrogant dude who doesn't know how to deal with his own emotions. And who likes to manipulate his elders. Not very respectful, don't you think? And of course Kagome's ok. OTHERWISE, THERE WOULDN'T BE A STORY!!!

**Obsessed714:** Of course, fluff is wonderful! I love fluff. It's romantic, and cute, and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, kind of like hugging your favorite teddy bear. Only moreso. ::smiles and hugs teddy bear:: Thank you for the compliment, and I'm sorry that the chappies will be going back to one every few days...I can't write that fast. Actually I can. I just like leaving you people in suspense.

**Chibi-Inu13:** Yeah, well, as I said, Inuyasha's an arrogant asshole who doesn't know how to deal with his own emotions. It's very guy-like. It may be an epidemic, I think. And yes, it WAS Inuyasha that comforted her, otherwise, that'd be just plain freaky...

**Sammi ():** Your review didn't come through. Although, by the "omfg," I'm guessing you liked it?

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy: **I know, isn't it? I enjoy reading it too! I must read each chapter like, 20 times before I actually post it. Editing is a drag, but it's amazing how much better the chapter turns out. And I think that her being sarcastic would be something most girls in her position would do...it's one of the best defenses I can think of. Besides blindly punching at the air. No pun intended.

Mucho thanks to **IcyAsh, Inuchanluver, Becky, Kagome M.K., Akiraton, kraziiful2748, **and **zeddy222** for reviewing this chapter as well!!

**Chapter 11:**

**IcyAsh:** I did have a good time, thanks for the wishes! And yes, I posted this one and the last one at a somewhat normal time. Hopefully, you like this one.

**Koori ():** Yes, pillow fight. Great bonding tactic, if you ask me. Short of throwing fruit. But that's another story altogether. And I'm very glad you liked it!

**Obsessed174:** Hoorah for you too! I think! As for the "Inuyasha's younger version of himself's prank," basically, she was supposed to slip, trip, and fall flat on her face, with her food tray inbetween her and the floor, getting her all messy, but if you've ever fallen and caught yourself on a table, it can rip up clothing very nicely. I've done that one before. That's what happened to her. Only...it kind of traveled around her shirt, cutting it off from like, where the armpits are, down. I've had it cut up about 2 inches below my bra line. And it was my favorite shirt. I was angry. I never really had a place to put the prank. So I decided to put it here? Hopefully, you get it.

**DraGonMistress704:** Say that all you want. I still think you're great. And it's ok. Whatever works. As long as you like my story, I'm happy. It's an added bonus when people leave reviews.

**Deadlyunsure:** NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. It's a pretty long story. It's going to the end of her senior year, I think, so it'll be pretty long. And she has yet to get revenge on Kikyo, and there's Naraku, and Koga (which will come later) and Sango and Miroku (who will appear in this chapter)...I have many, many plans for our favorite hanyou and his miko girlfriend. Or, human, now. I guess. I don't know! Actually, no I do. But you don't.

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** I KNOW FRUIT IS BETTER TO THROW. But I'd rather have them throw pillows...for the exact reason you mentioned in your review...people get hurt. And fruit is much better to eat. Especially cherries, and strawberries, and uberly ripe peaches. Yum!! And Kagome does not ::daintily:: throw pillows. She slams Inuyasha with them. And sometimes knocks him out. If she daintily threw them, then it'd be stupid. You slam people with all your might, and see how well you can bruise them, **with a pillow.** haha.

**Akiraton** and **fallenrain**: What is it with you people and school??? I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL FOR ANOTHER 3 WEEKS. I feel sooo bad for you! And don't worry, as I said to DraGonMistress704, if you don't review, it's OK. I'm happy with knowing that you like the story as much as you do!!!

To **Kagome-1990, kewl-gurl-175, al-khidr lover, JinJin, zeddy222,** and** Kagome M.K.:** I updated. Happy? You should be.

And this chapter is dedicated to **kewl-gurl-175.** I owe you it for making Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss, and also since I know you love Miroku!! ::smiles happily:: Hope you like it!!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------

**Goodnight Kiss**

Kagome was released from the hospital the next day. She was warned not to have any alcohol whatsoever for at least six weeks, but then she could have if her mother allowed her a glass of wine at the dinner table. She as also warned against especially stressful situations to avoid breakdowns.

She walked outside, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and smiled brightly. He returned the smile, and if possible, it was even wider.

"Come with me! I want to show you something."

Even though there had been a few bad incidents and years between the good points in their relationship, it was like they never parted. She was as goofy and as carefree as he knew her in the 7th grade. And for some reason, he liked it a lot.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, sarcasm hinting.

He only responded by pulling her by the arm towards her car. When they got there, he jumped in the driver's seat.

"COME ON!" he urged, very impatiently. It was a Sunday. They only had today to enjoy themselves before he had to go back to school tomorrow. She also had a week worth of schoolwork to make up, and he wanted today to be as fun as he could make it.

"Fine." She got in the car, and he revved up the engine. They then sped out of the lot. Freedom at last.

---------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were very worried for Kagome. There had been no sign of Inuyasha for the rest of that week.

However, their worry only brought them closer together. They had only each other to confide in now, and only each other to comfort one another when their doubts surfaced. No one could know about this, because they didn't want Kagome to come back to a sea of rumors.

The night Kagome was hospitalized, Miroku took Sango to a spot he knew of; it was usually saved for his make out trips, but he had a feeling the scenery would calm her.

They wound up on a cliff called the "Loner's lover." It was great to come here alone, although most people came here with their significant other to make out. And usually more.

It had gotten this name because when you looked over the cliff, the scenery was beautiful. It was even more breathtaking by night. The moot lit up the plain below perfectly. There was a small pond, which cast shimmering waves of light onto the trees that surrounded the back edge of it. Wildflowers grew on the plain, and during the day countless kids would run through the patch, grabbing as many flowers as they could for their mommies or their 'girlfriends.' Anyone, actually, would be drawn to this plain, wanting to run though the flowers and the reeds, which were as tall as one's waist, and then maybe collapse on top of them, surrounded by the peaceful calm.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked. She had thought he was taking her home.

"Come on. Let's get out." He said. He got out, opened the back door to the car, grabbed a backpack he always had there, and then walked around to Sango's door to help her out. She hesitated. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Actually...no." she responded. Miroku wasn't surprised.

"I swear on my life, I won't try anything." He then crossed his heart. He also knew that Sango would hold him up to his promise. And he valued his life.

"Fine." She said, after pondering it for a moment. She accepted his extended hand and stepped out of the vehicle. She had yet to notice the beauty around her.

"Follow me." He said, not letting go of her hand. She'd never been here before, so she gripped tighter, not wanting to be left behind.

They walked down a rocky staircase and across the plain when Miroku stopped.

Sango was so intent on not losing Miroku, she still hadn't looked around. "What?"

Miroku walked behind her. "Trust me." He said, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Give me a reason." She said cautiously. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Because I asked you to."

She said nothing. Miroku waited.

"Fine. I...I...I trust you."

Miroku walked the girl forward, through the flower patch and around the pond, so that the forest faced them. He removed his hands from her eyes and stepped next to her.

"Turn around." He commanded. She obliged. And then, she gasped.

_'How the hell did I not notice this before?'_ she asked herself. She was taking in the pond and the flowers and the stars and the moonlight and the forest, with its trees and critters and underbrush; reflecting upon the beauty of it all and how perfectly it fit together.

"Wanna sit?" While Sango had been admiring his 'secret' spot, he had set out a blanket behind her.

"That would be nice." She said, and walked over to sit next to him. She really liked how the moonlight played on his face. Although he was a lecher, she really liked him. Something about him was absolutely irresistible to her.

Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Thanks for taking me here. It's really, really beautiful. Really. It takes my breath away."

"It's nothing compared to you." He said, no louder than a whisper.

Sango's alerts all went off, but they quieted as quickly as they came. She was so sure Miroku was about to do something perverted. But to her amazement, both his hands stayed behind him, propping his upper body up, and the only thing that moved was his head, resting on top of hers.

"Thank you." She finished.

"Mmm." The sound was more of a contented purr than anything. He was very happy that Sango was happy.

They both sat like that for a bit, enjoying each other's company, when Sango's thoughts wandered to her friend.

"Do you think Kagome will be ok?" Sango asked, very uncertain of whether or not she really wanted to hear the answer. She shivered slightly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. But then again, I'm just as sure that I've got no clue as to what exactly is sure." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. He made sure it was resting on her abdomen, so that it didn't wander. He then unconsciously pulled her closer. He had felt her shiver.

"Yeah. That's how I feel. I wonder what happened." She said.

"Me too. I want to know who did that to her." Miroku said. Instantly his thoughts flashed to Kikyo earlier that day and her words: **'This won't be the end.'**

"Who would want to do that to her? I mean, I know Kikyo hates her, but does she really want to kill her? What would that accomplish?"

"Well, we're lucky Inuyasha recognized what was going on. Otherwise, our dear friend wouldn't be here right now." Sadness laced his voice at this conclusion.

Sango felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I know." She picked her head up from Miroku's shoulder. "Do you mind if I lay down? I'm really tired."

"No. Would you mind if I joined you? My promise still holds true."

Sango realized his hand was on her abdomen, but it wasn't making any motion to go anywhere anytime soon. What was with this sudden change? Not that she minded. It actually made her trust him a bit more.

"That's fine." She responded, and laid back, taking him with her. "You know," she started, speaking into his chest, since she had turned to face him. He was on his back, looking at the stars. "You really didn't have to do this. I appreciate the kindness, but it wasn't necessary."

He turned to her. "I know. I wanted to. I thought you'd like it." He wanted to kiss her. It would have been perfect. But he had promised. And he was planning to keep it. Earning this girl's trust was more precious than any kiss could ever be...

"Thanks. Again." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." He was looking into her eyes now, and they weren't glazed over with the lust and passion the alcohol had put over them earlier. Instead, they were soft, almost loving and trusting. He could see she was tired. "Do you want to sleep?"

"That would be nice." She said lazily. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" she asked, very innocently.

Miroku paused at this. "But - "

"I asked. It doesn't count."

"Then yes. You may." And with that, he brushed his lips against hers, and then pressed lightly. She closed her eyes and kissed back, pulling him into a very chaste kiss. Even though the kiss remained close-mouthed, they both lost themselves in it, melting into it, making it almost magical.

He pulled back and watched her as she opened her eyes sleepily as she whispered, "Thanks." And with that, she curled up next to him and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome." He whispered, and shortly joined her in slumber.

----------------------------------

Miroku and Sango awoke the next day, late, around 1:15. They hung around the spot until 3:30, and then headed home. This way, they looked like they just came from school.

While they were waiting, though, Sango decided to be playful.

"I'm gonna go for a dip. Turn around for a sec?"

Miroku obliged. He almost instantly heard a slight splash. He spun around to see only her clothes and her feet disappearing seamlessly under the water's surface. Almost as suddenly as she disappeared, though, her head reappeared above the water.

"Coming?" she asked, almost teasingly. The water was deep enough at the center that she couldn't stand even if she wanted to, but there was a steep ledge about three feet into the pond that served as a sort of step, or diving board, or whatever. She could jump off of it, and was able to rest her elbows on it and her shoulders would be above the water.

Miroku saw that the girl's shoulders were bare. Did this mean...? _'No.'_ said a voice in his head. _'Yeah. Get your head out of the gutter!'_ another voice piped. _'But still...'_ a third one said. _'There's only one way to find out.'_ All three of them chimed. "Yeah, I'm coming!" he said, quickly shedding his outer clothing. He jumped in, splashing an already wet Sango.

She giggled as she swam over to her. She swam away quickly, gliding through the water as if it were air.

"Oh, come on Sango. Can't I at least get a hug?" he asked, faking a face of disappointment.

"If you can catch me!" And with that, she disappeared under the water.

He searched frantically for any sign of her, being she had yet to break the surface. 'Damn...' he thought. 'how long can she hold her breath?' He swam a few paces, but stopped suddenly when he felt something brush against his leg, leaving a wake of warm water in its bath. He then felt a hand go up and down his leg, freezing him in his spot. She broke the surface behind him.

"Now, the question is, do _you_ trust _me_?" she asked slyly.

"Why should I answer that?" he answered.

"Wrong answer!" She disappeared again, only this time she took his boxer shorts with her.

"Hey!" he reached down, trying to grab her, but she was already gone.

A minute later, she came up on the other side of the pond.

"Miroku! Looking for these?" she held his boxers above her head.

His head snapped to her. Damn, she swam fast. "Come on! Give them here!"

She turned, threw the useless piece of clothing to the bank, and then swam back to him.

"All I heard was 'Come here!' So I came." She pushed him to an area where he could stand, but she couldn't. Although he didn't know what she was planning, she had it crystal clear.

"Uh, Sango?" he asked. She was very close to him. Not that he minded...

"What?" She pressed her chest up against him, which was now bare. What he hadn't seen was her take off the bra she was once wearing and toss it aside with his stolen boxers.

"Nothing." He said. He simply wrapped his hands around her waist, trying to control both his hands and his erection. Which wasn't working. Or at least the latter wasn't.

"That's what I thought." She pushed up on him and kissed him, reaching to his hands and moving them lower, signaling that he was allowed to wander. He appreciated this and followed her command happily.

She let a small moan escape her lips as his hands traveled over her skin. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she was enjoying it thoroughly. She ran her hands roughly through his hair and pulled him closer.

Sango enjoyed being in control. She knew he was bound by the promise he made the night before, and she was going to hold him to it.

-----------------------------

**A/n:** AHAHAHAHAHA _evilness evilness evilness evilness!!!!_ I like it so far. The next chapter will be up soon, like, as soon as I type it. Which is...uh...whenever.

As far as the new story goes, here's a summary.

**Switching Sides**:  
**Anime Crossover:** YYH x Inuyasha  
**Genre:** Romance, and probably Action/Adventure  
**Rating:** Possible PG-13, most probably R for fluff, possible citrus, and violence. Cursing will probably be thrown in there as well. Just cuz.  
**Summary:** Kagome's been caught going back in time...by Koenma! Supposedly, there's a law in demon world where if a human knowingly comes in contact with demons, they must register themselves, or else face severe punishment, so that their world can be kept concealed. Koenma sends the Spirit Detectives along with Kagome back in time to see if what she's doing is harmful, along with other purposes. However, what happens when they get stuck there? A bet is made...Kuwabara bets Inuyasha, and gang, that when they get out of the "time trap" that they can't spend the equivalant amount of time in the current world. Hmm...

**a/n:** I know the summary is probably horrible. I'll give you a taste of the actual story next chapter, so you can see what it'll be like, for real. Okay? Hopefully, you liked this chapter! Fluff is amazing! Ja ne! --Lynne


	13. The Lake and After

Hi!!! 

Woot. Feeling good...feeling gooooood...I found "Fukai Mori" by DAI. And have been listening to it almost non-stop. It alternates with my Lost Prophets cd. It's such a nice, happy, love-y song!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. A lot of things do that to me though. Music, however, does that a lot more than most..

Oh, guess what??? I've been invited to go on a trip to China to learn about their culture and stuff. As a Student Ambassador. Apparantly, my grades are very good. Either that, or someone will be laughing very hard as I make a complete fool of myself. Either way, I'M SOO HAPPY!!! I thought I should share with you all!!

I'm going to spare you my USUAL rambling and put my responses to reviews at the bottom today. I also think I owe you a piece of my 'newest' idea. Haha.

Enjoy. I also dedicate this chapter to **Kewl-girl-175**. It's still Miroku and Sango, so you get double the treat! Woot.

* * *

**The Lake and After**

"So, uh, Sango. You wanna get out?" Miroku asked.

He'd been tempted beyond all hell, and was tired of it. He enjoyed the game, but enough was enough. He was greatly regretting the promise he made the night before.

"Nah. Say, how 'bout a race? From here to the other side and back. The winner gets rewarded with..." Sango paused.

"Whatever they want." Miroku finished for her. "Shake?" He held out his hand above the water.

She took it. After they shook, she smiled wickedly at him. "You do know that I hold the regional time for the 50m freestyle, right?"

"Wh-What??" he asked. What the_ fuck_ had he gotten himself into?

"So, you ready?"

"Uh, sure." _'Probably as ready as I'll ever be.'_ he thought to himself.

"Good. We'll count down from three."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Go!" They sped off.

Within 10 seconds, Sango was at the other side. Miroku was about ¾ done with his 'there' trip. She did a return flip and sped back, making the return trip in 12. Miroku came along about 5 seconds after.

"Not too bad. But your technique is poor. You don't use your own buoyancy to your advantage, so your bottom half sinks. Other than that, though, I wouldn't say you're that bad. You kept up with me pretty well." She paused. "Now, for winning..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, mon cherie?" he said. He enjoyed being sarcastic at times when he lost, ant it was even better when done in a completely foreign language.

"Euh..je voudrais..." she paused. "Donne-moi quelq'un jours. Je veux penser au sujet." She finished.

Miroku was amazed. She spoke the French with a perfect accent. Most of the women he knew swooned over the fact he spoke "the language of love." But nooo, Sango spoke it _BETTER_ than he did!

"Where'd you learn to speak like that?" he asked.

"You pick it up when you spend all of your vacation time in France. My dad works there." She answered, smartly. "So, I'll get out now, if you like, **mon cheri**." She said, an emphasis on the last two words.

He got out first, after she swam to get his boxers. She slipped on her bra and changed into her clothes while he did the same...a few yards and about 2 feet of thick bushes away.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, first order of business, I was thinking food."

Sango smiled at the response. "Great idea!"

"That's cool. If you wanna stop and chill at my house later..." she trailed off.

"What?" he asked. She sounded at first eager to invite him, but then reluctance hinted at her voice.

"Uh, my family's.....interesting." she said. And that was a slight understatement. Her brother was very nice, but very hyperactive. There was a reason she had so much stamina in almost anything she did. Her younger brother taught her how to run around non-stop for over four hours. Straight. Her parents, well, were her parents. Her father was trained in the ancient art of demon extermination, who in turn trained her. But he was over in Paris ever since the middle of her freshman year. Her mom was nice, sweet, and could win the award for the "alcoholic in most denial." Not that Sango minded, or cared. As long as she kept to herself, which was usually the case. Ok, so it wasn't an just an understatement. It was one of the understatements of the century.

"Hey, it's ok. Whatever you want. Let's discuss it over some food, though, ok?" he asked. He was starving.

"Ok. Come on, we'll walk back. I want to walk through the flowers." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cliff, where the car was parked. Soon they found themselves walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand through the flower patch with a feeling of unnatural giddyness. They reached the staircase, climbed it, got in the car and left in search of food to satisfy their ravishing hunger.

* * *

"Sho, woodj' conid' thi' a bate?" Sango asked, her mouth stuffed with food.

"Sango, all I got out of that was 'date.'" Miroku said, feigning seriousness.

Sango held up a finger to signal she needed a second. She took a huge gulp as she swallowed her food and said, "Well, I said, 'So would you consider this a date.' Or that was what I meant to say." She smiled.

"I don't know. Would you want this to be a date?" Miroku responded, smiling. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist, which was propped up by the table. He was hoping he looked 'interested,' but ridiculously so. So ridiculous, he was hoping it's put her to the point where she'd be laughing. He loved seeing her laugh.

Her usually serious face – especially when around him – disappeared for a few precious moments and was replaced with joy and glee.

It worked. She giggled. "You're funny, Miroku. Would you stop looking at me like that? You make me feel funny."

He sat back in his chair. "Well?" She looked down and he saw the light blush that colored her cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you done with that?" she asked, pointing to his unfinished fries.

"Jeez, girl, do you ever stop eating??" he responded.

"No. And I'll take **that** as a yes." She said, taking his fries. He sighed in defeat. She downed them in record time.

"K. I'm done. Um....here's the six bucks for my part."

"No. I insist. This is a date, like we said."

"More like you said." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You agreed." She shut up after that. They paid and left. "So, where to now?" he asked.

She didn't want him to leave. She was having such a good time. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with a guy other than Kohaku.

"How about my place? I'm sure mom won't mind, if she's even around. And Kohaku, well, all I'll say is beware."

"Hey, that's cool, that's cool." He smiled, as they finally reached their destination.

* * *

They walked into her home, which was perfect, to her at least. Not too big, not to small. Just right for her, her mom and her brother. Despite all of its quirks, she loved her family dearly.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home."

"Oh, no, don't say that. I like it. I like it a lot!" he smiled.

"Want the grand tour?"

"Ah...sure. Why not?"

She dragged him around her house, showing him this room, or that room, or whatever. She stopped abruptly when they got to her room though.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not really..._allowed _in here with boys. Mom thinks they might get the wrong idea. And she doesn't want that."

"Well, has it worked?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! What, you think I'm gonna give something as precious as my virginity to some random guy?" she asked, practically screaming the last few words.

"N-no! I was just wondering."

"Just wondering, my ass! Hentai!" And with that, she clocked him over the head. Hard. But not hard enough to knock him out.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"For what you were thinking. Just because Kagome teases and plays every guy in sight doesn't mean I follow her lead. And I'm not going to give up my virginity to anyone other than the guy I truly love! Got it??"

Miroku had a 'caught' expression written all over his face.

"Thought so." She turned, walking to the kitchen. "Want something? I think Kagome left a mix of hash brownies and fudgies over here. But I'm not sure which are the fudge and which are hash. She makes 'em good. You don't even taste the pot. She does something to it."

Miroku looked at the girl wide-eyed. "You won't have sex, but you have hash brownies lying around your house?? How old is your brother?"

"16. And he's who supplies Kagome with her shit. Me too. Just cuz we're 'goodie-goodies' as far as school goes doesn't mean there isn't a wild party girl in us. So - " She took one and bit into it. "Wanna take the chance?" She held out the plate to him.

"Hell, why not. What can it do?" he asked.

"Careful. Don't underestimate these. I did that once. I was so high, I didn't come down for a few days. Or at least it seemed like that." She laughed. "Come on! I wanna show you the tree house...and the pit!!"

"The what?"

"Our fire pit!! It's mad fun! I'll start a fire if you want." She smiled, and rushed outside, her brownie forgotten.

He put his down, and followed her. He found her piling small pieces of wood along with dead underbrush in the pit.

"K, stand back. I 'played' a bit." She said, and stood back a good ten feet. She lit the match and threw it in. Almost immediately, there was a pillar of flames almost as high as Miroku. They could feel the heat coming off of it where they were standing.

"Whoa!"

"Ha. That wasn't _that _good. Oh well. Come on."

She walked up to the fire and sat down next to it. He followed in her suit.

* * *

And that was how the two spent the next five days. They spent all the time they could with each other, doing almost everything together.

Neither would admit it, but they both needed one another, now that Kagome wasn't around. She had been such a common-day thing, and without her, something was missing. But the time spent with each other helped them ease into the change. Because, for all they knew, what if Kagome really wasn't the same when she returned?

* * *

**A/n**: Woot. Ok, now that you've got your next chappie...I'll answer the question that's on everyone's mind before I get to the responses. **_YES. THERE WILL BE A LEMON_**!!! It will be coming SOON. I'd say within 3 chapters. Seriously. But you'll be suprised. Maybe. Probably.

Also, maybe for you non-french speakers, you want a translation. French is actually quite easy, japanese is where my mind becomes boggled..anyway.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, mon cherie?"-What would you like/what do you desire, my dear? ("cheri" with the 'e' attached to the end indicates feminine subject. otherwise, the subject is male, like when Sango refers to Miroku. Mini French lesson!!! Woot!)

"Euh...je voudrais"- Uh...I'd like...

"Donne-moi quelq'un jours. Je veux penser au sujet." - Give me a few days. I want to think about it.

Knowing french is fun. I throw it in with my English as much as I can. Even more than Japanese. Sad, huh?

* * *

Anyway. SHOUTOUTS!! WOOT!!!

**Deadlyunsure:** Ahaha. Yeah, the chapter was interesting. So was this one. HASH BROWNIES ARE GOOD. If they're made right of course. Sorry. Had to say that. As for your friend, tell her to review and yell at me for not putting Koga in. I'd be able to then tell her that I'll be having Kagome spending a decent amount of time with the wolf. For what reason? That I cannot say.

**DraGonMistress704:** Yea, you have NO idea the thoughts that course through my mind. At all. I scare myself sometimes. Really.

**The Soultaker:** I'm not really sure as to what the pairings are yet. The characters tend to do their own thing, so I don't know until I get there. It'll be interesting, though. Maybe. Depends on what you think.

**Past Obsession:** Woot! I've done that before...my dad then comes down and yells at me. A lot. It's sad. Thank you for the praise, and I also checked out your homepage. I like it. ::grins::

**Obsessed714:** Heehee!! Yes, Sango was forward. I'm not sure why I made her that way. I think I did it because she's partially modeled after a friend of mine, and that's the kind of thing she'd do. Maybe. Who knows? Certainly not I. And yes, you know me. I constantly reply to my reviewers. They deserve the same amount of attention they give me, no? And I've said it before, I'll say it again. **FLUFF IS AMAZING.** I love it sooo much...although I try to keep it so that it's like, REAL. Because if it's not, then the story seems sooo stupid....

**WoLfDeMoNsWrAtH:** Yes, Kikyo will get her ass kicked. All in due time, my friend, all in due time...

**shizuka mokoto:** I sent you _two_ emails, so hopefully your problem is fixed. I know it's not the system. Hopefully you can finish reading the story, and get this response! And if you don't, then e-mail me. Wow. That was a dumb thing to say.

And another thanks to** krazifull2748, someone, Koori1989, Kagome M.K., lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy, Akiraton, Tsumetai Kaibun**, and **zeddy222** for reviewing!!! Mwah!!

Ok, I'm done! Next will be done...when it's done! haha.

Ja ne!


	14. Inuyasha's Place

Hi! I'm here. Again. Aren't I starting to get annoying?

No? Cool!

Well, yet another chappie, another day. I have to type up my next few, so they'll take a bit longer to get out. And I'm suffering severe exhaustion from doing nothing, except fretting like mad about school. Eek. Only two weeks...

During school, I will be only updating once weekly, if that. Sorry. Hope you all don't mind.

I'll answer my reviews down at the bottom.

Ja ne!

Lynne

****

**InuYasha's Place**

"So, Inuyasha, where are you taking _me_ in _my_ car?"

"Oh. You'll see." He replied.

"Come on! Pwease??" she asked. She didn't like the hint of mischief in his voice.

"Nope!"

"Please? Please, please??" She got no response. "Please? Please? Please? Please?" Silence again. "Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top..."

"Would you SHUT UP???" Inuyasha yelled. But Kagome hadn't finished with her sentence.

"...of me?"

Inuyasha gulped and stared straight ahead.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Here, pull over." Her voice was breathy and she was lightly trailing a finger up and down his arm, sending shivers up and down his spine. He obeyed.

How was he supposed to react to this? Sure, he'd been with other girls before. He knew how to handle himself under ordinary circumstances. But Kagome was extraordinary. _'Just keep your cool. She's just like everyone else. Just use your tricks, but put a twist on them. And you know what I'm talking about.'_ A voice in his mind said. A smile crept across his face.

He pulled over and put the car in park.

'_Lets see what I can do...'_ Just because she was his girlfriend didn't mean she couldn't play...

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, only a hint of her voice coming through. The rest was just her breath.

"Yes, Kagome?" he said, wisely. She was getting to him, sure. But he wasn't going to show that. Then she'd win.

Kagome got annoyed. She was supposed to be working him, not...the other way around. Not that he was doing anything to her. But he wasn't playing her game either.

He felt something graze his inner thigh, as the weight of her hands lifted. He realized that same grazing feeling was traveling over his cock, which was now very hard, and at its full length. Something he was been very proud of. He'd been blessed. Generously.

When he got out of his big head, and actually looked in front of him, he saw Kagome, looking very intently at him. His sight traveled from her beautiful eyes to her full, red lips, which he had fallen in love with. Even though he'd only kissed her – or more, she'd kissed him – a few times, her lips were always full and soft, a pleasure and delight to kiss. He started to move toward them, when he noticed how she was leaning over him. And the perfect view of her chest. He never realized how...perfect her breasts were. How perfect her entire body was, in fact. He suddenly needed to kiss her, more than ever. He couldn't bear it. He moved in.

"Uh, uh, uh, Inuyasha" she said, teasingly, leaning back away from him. He followed. She lured him back so she was leaning against the car door and he was hovering over her.

"Kagome, remember, I won." He said. He couldn't take it. He kissed her.

She smiled to herself. He took the bait. She deepened the kiss, allowing her hands to run through his hair, pushing back his bangs, until she reached his ears.

She wondered. She always knew dogs had a weakness for being pet on their ears. And his name was Inuyasha, or 'Dog demon.' Somehow, she was always very good at making dogs happy, she wondered if she could work her magic on him.

She started to scratch behind his ears, and heard a low growl come from his throat. She hesitated, but felt him break off the kiss, laying his head on her chest, giving her easier access, with a small smile on his face. _'So he likes it._' She went on the very inside of the ears and rubbed them in little circles as she heard another growl escape from his lips. She kept scratching.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?" he answered, still very content with her scratching. He didn't care about the game anymore. He liked this too much.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, still scratching.

'_Oh. So that's why she's doing all of this._' He thought. "Can't tell you that." Inuyasha said, smirking. If that's the way she wanted to play, then fine.

Kagome got very annoyed at this. That was NOT supposed to happen. In fact...

All her thoughts were cut off, as she felt Inuyasha's lips press hard up against hers. They were full of passion and intensity, like he had something planned.

And oh, did he have something planned. He was going to make her know what a tease really did.

She felt him kiss her, opening his mouth, and she complied, locking her lips in his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and found his tongue. He responded by stroking his against hers, pushing the kiss deeper and deeper. He traced a finger down from the little 'u-dent' in her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts, and allowed it to trace a little pattern around her right breast, outlining her nipple and lightly grazing over it. Just enough so that it felt like a light breeze had passed over her body. He allowed the single finger to travel along, across her valley and along the other breast, making the same random pattern. He retraced his finger back to her valley, and down to her navel, making a circle around it before lifting it up off her stomach. He then broke the kiss, and allowed his hand to travel up her skirt....

When he finished, he lifted off of her.

"Now, what did we learn?"

"Not...not to tease you." She said, trying to recover from the torture he had put her through. Had she no self-control, she would have jumped him right there. But that would have meant that he won. Which he didn't. He just played very unfairly.

"Good. Now, one more word out of you and we're going home. You'll know where we're going when we get there." And with that, he turned the car on and drove off.

About 20 minutes passed, as the pair sat in complete silence. He was gloating to himself, while she was recovering, and then getting very, very angry. He was NOT supposed to turn the tables on her! That wasn't how it was supposed to happen, gods damn it!

She crossed her arms across her chest and 'huffed,' while turning her head to look out the window. Slowly it dawned on her that they were passing through her, or now, their old town.

"Inuyasha? Why are we here?" she asked. She didn't like revisiting her memories, as them being memories, let alone re-freaking-living them.

"We're not." That was all he said until he stopped the car about five minutes later.

"So, is this it?" she asked, curious as to why they were at the edge of a forest, with a very steep drop about 10 feet in front of them.

"No. We're not." He said, helping Kagome out of the car. "I'm carrying you the rest of the way. You're too damned slow." He finished, mockingly.

"Oh, no, you're - " she said, but before she could get the last word out, he'd already swooped her up and ran off. The only thing left of her was her scream as they jumped down the drop. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Inuyasha ran through the forest at breakneck speed. He had a lot of ground to cover and not that much time. When he was younger, he had all the time in the world...

Kagome clung onto Inuyasha as if her life was on the line. Which it was. In between soaring across the ground, jumping higher than she ever thought humanly possible, and pouncing from tree to tree; she was terrified. And she hated heights. A slight whimper escaped her lips.

"Oh, shush." Inuyasha snapped, annoyed. "We'll be there in a minute."

And so he continued, true to his word, for about a minute. When she felt Inuyasha slow down to a walk, she sighed a sigh of relief, and enjoyed his now normal pace. Slow was good. For anything and everything. Her only exceptions were cars and bikes. And one other thing. But that needn't be mentioned.

"Uh, Kagome, you can pull away, and uh...maybe open your eyes?" Inuyasha asked, tentatively. He didn't want to test her.

This 'slight' fact dawned upon Kagome. "Oh! Uh, sorry!" She took her face out of his chest, which she had buried in it so she didn't have to see the height they were at or the speed at which the trees were passing by. And they were flying by pretty damned fast.

He set her down on her feet, facing him, and looked at her sarcastically. "You know, you can turn around. We're here."

So she did.

She gasped at the sheer...**cuteness** of it. It was a cabin, maybe big enough for two rooms, made completely out of wood. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen!

Inuyasha looked at it and smiled, basking in his memories. "It's nice, right? I found this a few days after you left. It served as an escape when I got really frustrated. I fixed it up myself. You wanna go in?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha continued as he unlocked the door. "No one ever comes down here any more. There were rumors that a horrible monster lived in this forest."

They stepped inside. "Well was there?" she asked, after taking in their surroundings. It was just as cute inside as it was outside. It was indeed two room, but they were obviously in the 'living' room. There was a wooden stove, a few comfy looking chairs, an area rug, and an old couch. In the corner was a bookcase with a bunch of really interesting looking books. She made a note to check them out sometime. For being in the middle of the woods, the place was very well kept. "Well?" she repeated.

"Partially. It's a long story that I'd rather not tell right now." He responded.

"Ok. We have time, but whatever. What's in the other room?" she asked, quickly switching subjects. She didn't really care. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that big of a deal.

Inuyasha had ceased to be amazed at this girl. Was she really this good and he just had not realized it when he was younger? First, she didn't care about his ears. He had scared off countless girls with those ears. He liked them, it was just everyone else who didn't. She never had questioned his abnormally long canines or his claws. She actually played with his fangs when they kissed! His quick speed had scared her, sure, but he took that as her wish for everything to be easy and slow, even though she really didn't get it that way. But even after he set her down, she was her usual self. She wasn't curious, like there wasn't anything about him that was weird. She just accepted them as part of him. Amazing.

"Inuyasha?"

The sound of her voice snapped him back to reality. "W-what?"

"What's in the other room? May I go look?" Kagome asked.

"It's just a bedroom. You can go in, yeah." He answered.

She walked in, and let out a squeal as she took off for the bed.

"What **is it **with that girl and jumping on beds??" he asked the dust particles floating in the air.

"I heard that! And your bed is a feather bed, dumbass! It's fun to jump into and then sink into all of the feathery goodness!" she yelled back at him, appearing at the doorway.

"I'd know what my bed is, wench. I brought it here."

"Whatever, idiot. Speaking of 'what's - it – with's, what is it with you and calling me names?" She half-shouted, half kind of spoke across the room at Inuyasha.

"The same reason I tug at your hair in class. It's fun to get you all riled up." He smiled at her, then ran at her, catapulting both at the bed.

"You like getting me in bed, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She flipped him and her so she was sitting on top of him.

"I'd prefer if we were naked and in the middle of a night of heated passion while you were screaming my name." They reversed positions.

"Well, keep dreaming, lover-boy." She finished, bucking her hips up so she could kick him off of her.

"See, bitch? Your hips are already bucking, begging for my touch. You truly are _my bitch_." He said, very sure of himself.

Kagome's eyes turned to a hard glare and her nostrils flared. She went from a very calm and loving Kagome to very hard and cold. She got up from her position faster than he thought humanly possible. Right now, her face was inches away from his, her brown eyes bearing into his like lasers.

"I'm not a bitch, got it? I am not, and never will be, **your** bitch. Say it again. I.dare.you." Her mouth very slowly formed the last three words, teasing him, daring him to say the word again.

'_God, what is it with this girl and her mood swings?'_ he asked himself. _'Obviously, you touched a nerve. I wouldn't do it again. You just got on her good side officially yesterday morning. Don't fuck it up.'_ A voice answered back.

"No, that's ok." He answered, not wanting to test the girl.

"Good." Kagome sat back to her original spot. The second she laid down on her back, her stomach grumbled loudly. "Um, Inuyasha? Is there any way we could get food? I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in days."

"Oh, yeah. Food. I guess I need food too. Come on, we'll go back."

They walked out, and he locked the door securely.

"Do me a favor though?" she asked, timidly

"Mhmm?" as he picked her up into his arms.

"Don't jump too high...please." She pleaded.

"Feh." And with that, he started on the trip back, a shrill scream left in the couple's place.

**A/n:** REVIEWS!! Thank you to all who reviewed!

**IcyAsh/Tsumetai Kaibun:** Gosh, child, make up your mind as to your pen name! And I put you in my last chapter. It was under the latter pen name. SORRY!

**Obsessed714:** Well, I didn't know either of them could speak French either, until they did in my story. ::grins:: As far as the lemon scene...well, YOU GET TO WAIT AND SEE!! MWAHAHA. But no, I wouldn't put Kagome through another rape. But Naraku shall be showing up again very soon. Well, not very. But soon enough.

**Akiraton:** Conan and Kags? I agree. EW.

**unknownsugarmurderkillkillunknownyetknownramblingidiotpersonwholikestoramble  
****sesshysmatethebrothersmatesessyslonglostlove:** Wow. You get the prize for longest name, ever, anonymous or not. (did I spell that right?) And I chose the sugar cyber cookies. Thanks for the basket! And I have gotten hyper off of the sugar, and I went out, but sadly, did not kill anyone. I didn't have the heart. Acutally, no, there just wasn't enough alcohol in my system. ::grins wickedly::

**Mizo Sakura:** Don't we all wish to have a guy like Inuyasha? I know I do. I keep finding the ones who screw me over. How sad...

**Chiru:** No, Inuyasha and Kagome did not vanish. We just experienced a time lapse where we went in back in time to where Sango and Miroku were during Inuyasha's and Kagome's hospital stay. Parallel scenes, if you wish.

Another thanks to **someone ( ), krazifull2748, fallen rain,** and **zeddy 222** for reviewing!

And before I go, READ MY OTHER FIC!! It's a YYH fic, but I wanna know what you think. K?

Ja ne!

Lynne


	15. The Warning

Hi everyone!

Do you like my new pen name? I might change it back, I don't know. I like it though...haha.

Hopefully, everyone is ok. At least, ok enough to read this! I'm being evil, and leaving you with this until I get back from my dad's house, which is on Monday, at some point. I felt it'd be a good way to cut off. You'll see why.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I have your responses at the end again. As usual.

Inuyasha is standing here and is giving me a _look_, so I'm gonna just let you get on with the story, so I can go beat on him, ok?

Ja ne,

Lynne.

**The Warning**

Kagome woke to the shrill sound of an alarm clock beeping, and then the sound of crushing plastic.

"Crap. That's the tenth one this _month_." A voice mumbled. "Hey, Kags. Wake up. Kags?" It was Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha." She felt a yawn coming. "How'd you sl-l-leep?"

"Great. No offense, but how'd you get here?" he asked. Last time he checked, she was sleeping soundly in the guestroom on the first floor.

"Oh, I woke up and got scared. I heard something outside the window...and then when I looked, it seemed as if something was moving in the shadows. But when I blinked, it was gone..." she trailed off. "Inuyasha?"

"W-What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was just a squirrel or something. Here, I'll show you to the bathroom so you can take care of yourself and shower. I took mine last night after you passed out."

"'Kay." He walked her to the bathroom, made sure she had towels and such, and left.

While he readied himself for school, he thought about what Kagome said earlier.

Surely, **he** didn't want Kagome as well. How the hell did he know about Kagome? He hadn't even been involved with her for more than a day! Whatever. He'd talk to Sesshomaru later. Maybe he could answer his questions.

"Inuyasha? Do you have anything to wear, like, for a girl?"

Inuyasha looked up to find a naked Kagome with nothing but a towel wrapped around her figure.

"What's wrong with your outfit from yesterday? I even cleaned it for you."

"Inuyasha, I can't wear that. Around you and my good friends, sure. But to school? I have a reputation, you know." Kagome stated, as if it was common knowledge.

"Ugh. Hold on. I think..." He left the toweled Kagome standing in his doorway. He came back with a dress in his hands. "Here. Hopefully, this will be 'good enough' for the Princess. My brother's girlfriend left it here a while back. Something to change into if they went out." He handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the room that he gave her. Thank god she kept spare makeup and hair stuff in her car.

She did her hair first, allowing it to flow down her back, drying in its natural wave. She portioned off six choice pieces of hair, three on each side, none wider than her thumb. She braided each tightly, and pulled those pieces back into a bunch and then secured them with a seventh braid. She allowed her bangs to frame her face as usual.

She kept the makeup simple. Cover up and setting powder was applied, along with a swipe of mascara along her lashes. She took a stick of lip balm and ran it over her eyelids, making them glossy and cute, with a hint of pink. She ran the balm over her lips, and smiled to herself. She looked very...innocent.

The dress was her favorite part. It was all white, made of a light cotton material with little eyelets all over it. It was halter-cut, with the neckline coming to a 'v' right where her cleavage started. It flowed down her body, clinging to her curves perfectly and stopped just above her knees. She slipped on a pair of white sandals with a small 1-½ inch heel, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She felt absolutely beautiful. A good way to feel, since she was returning to school and had to face everyone after what had happened.

Kagome wondered - did _anyone_ know what happened? She desperately hoped not. She was known as a tease, not a druggie nightclub dancer. She felt that added a 'Kikyo' tinge to her. In other words, she felt it added the word "slut" to her resume. As long as no one she knew about it, she was fine. And considering that she, Miroku, Sango and now Inuyasha were the only people under 21 that were even allowed through the door...She didn't doubt at all that this was Kikyo's planning, but how?

She walked down the stairs, consumed in her thoughts, when a delicious smell hit her nose. She followed it straight into the kitchen.

"I usually just have ramen. But you said you don't usually eat breakfast. So I figured I'd treat you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, as she went to hug him from behind. He was at the stove.

"Don't even start. Your omelet is already done. Now go and eat! I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome took her plate and sat down. She took small bites, waiting for her chef, but it could have been torture if someone wanted. If possible, the food tasted even better than it smelled. She hadn't had anything that good since the last time she cooked, which was a wile ago. He sat down across from her.

"This is excellent! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Something you pick up when you live with only your older brother. Give me any combination of ingredients, and I'd probably come up with a dish."

"Really now?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, try me." Inuyasha challenged her.

"Fine. I'll give you milk, two eggs, corn flakes, 2 zucchini. You can use any array of spices you like, and butter or oil can be used if you want to coat the pot or pan. And...I want this for a side dish for a dinner."

He paused, in thought. "Wow. You're specific."

"I know." She grinned.

"I'd probably make fried zucchini. Pan-fried. It tastes better that way."

Her jaw dropped. He was right too. Using the corn flakes, you could smash them for breadcrumbs, adding spices to the crushed corn flakes, combining the egg and milk, slicing the zucchini, then dipping it into the egg mixture and breadcrumbs, then frying it. She could make it with her eyes closed. It was one of Sota's favorite dishes.

"Okay. So I give you credit. You're not as dumb as you look, nor as useless as you seem." She smiled sweetly as she took her last bite.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Exactly what it implies. Now, give me your dish so I can wash it."

He gladly handed it over. He hated clean up.

"Could you go up and grab my makeup and stuff? After I finish cleaning, we'll go. I have to stop by my place, I want to grab my bag."

"What do you mean, 'we?' I do have my own transportation. And I've been itching to ride my bike for a while."

Kagome almost dropped the glass she was rinsing. "You – you have a bike?" she asked. She liked bikes, sure, but they scared her. She always was hearing stories about people dying or losing this arm or that leg or being paralyzed from the waist down because of an accident.

"Yes. I have a bike. You got a problem?"

"No. I guess not." She responded.

He turned to leave the room, but he left her with the 'famous' words: "It's not the bikes that are dangerous. It's the drivers."

"Whatever. I'll be done in a bit." She yelled after him.

He called from the living room, "You know, we have like, 35 minutes till we leave."

"Really now?" She had finished washing the dishes, and turned off the water. She was drying off the counter when she felt a cool breeze on her back.

"Really." A voice whispered from behind as two arms snaked around her waist. She jumped.

"Augh! When'd you get here?!"

"I dunno. Maybe I was always here." Inuyasha said, his now voice husky and sexy. 35 minutes to spare meant 35 minutes to play. And he never really got the chance to finish that job when they were in the car. He was too busy playing with Kagome's hormones.

She turned in his arms. "You know, we've been going out for two days, and the first chance we get, you want to throw me down on the couch and do me. What has this world come to?"

Inuyasha buried his face in the hair that flowed over Kagome's shoulder. "Mmm...I dunno. But I like it..." he trailed off.

"Inuyasha, please, could you get off?" She asked nicely. She didn't want to do anything with anyone. She wanted to be left alone for a bit. She was left with a strange feeling about the thing in her window last night. It was still with her.

He ignored her. "Inuyasha! I said get off of me!" By now, he had hiked up the skirt of her dress and was running his hands along the front of her thighs. He was so close to the scars...the scars she desperately tried to hide. She tried pushing him off, but no use.

"Inuyasha. I'm saying this for the last time. Get.off.of.me.**now.**"

Inuyasha instantly stopped. Her scent, an intoxicating mix of roses and cherry blossoms, at one point had been spiked with a tangy mix of arousal. But that had changed. Dramatically. It had become..._bitter_. That of one who's safety had been threatened. He also noticed something else. He felt an immense power radiating from her. And everything pointed to one thing. She felt **very** threatened. And was quite prepared to protect herself.

"K-K-Kagome...I'm sorry. Kagome, calm down. Please! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. Please..." He had become slightly scared. Never had he felt a power like this before. He stepped away from her, holding her at arms length, ignoring the burning pain he felt under his fingertips from holding on to her. He kept trying to look into her eyes. She kept averting his gaze.

"Inuyasha, I'll see you at school." Her voice was emotionless. She pulled away and left.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

* * *

Kagome drove very aggressively on the way to her house. What the **_fuck_** was his problem? Why'd he go and do something stupid like that? He knew her temper. 

She realized why he 'needed' her. He 'needed' her body. Just like everyone else.

Kagome laughed to herself. She realized she never actually said 'yes' to go out with him. They both – or more _he_ – just assumed it. She was still free.

She reached her house, and breathed a small sigh of relief. It was short-lived.

As she approached the door, something seemed amiss. Wrong. She didn't hear her mom or her step-dad yelling at each other. She didn't hear Sota running around trying to get himself ready for school. He should have been up by now.

As she opened the door, she gasped at what she saw. Her home was in ruin. It looked like the person was searching for something. She ran around, looking for signs of her family.

She found her step-dad lying unconscious on the floor in the hall. He looked unhurt. Her mother was in the kitchen, also unconscious. But she didn't find Sota. Almost immediately, she went into a panic.

"Sota? **Sota! _Answer me!"_** Kagome cried out, searching for some sign of her little brother.

She went all over the house, looking in places he could have been, possibly he was hiding? She didn't know. All she knew is that he'd better be safe, or someone would have hell to pay.

She came to her room, the last place, and found the outside of her door a wreck. There were scratch marks all over it, a few dents, it looked like someone had tried very hard to break through it, but it didn't work. No shit, Kagome made sure to have the door made of solid steel to keep the cold of the garage out. That, and her step-dad.

She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. _"Hmm...I didn't lock it when I left here Wednesday night. I wanted Sota to be able to get in here if he needed to..."_ she thought, while searching for her keys. She looked around, and saw a folded piece of yellow paper lying on the floor, and absently picked it up to throw it out.

Kagome unlocked the door, pushed, and then unlocked the bolt as well. She opened the door, and found Sota there on her bed, sleeping with a tear-stained face.

"Sota? **Oh, SOTA!"** She dropped everything and ran over to her baby brother. She pulled him close to her, hugging him tightly. "Sota, are you ok? Sota, wake up! Answer me!!"

"Mmf..." Sota said, just regaining consciousness. "**Kagome!!!** You're all right!" He jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"Sota, of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be? What happened?" She asked quietly, as if something was listening.

"Somebody came, banging on the door, and said they were looking for you. They didn't believe it when Mom said that you weren't here, so they barged in looking for you. They did something to mom and dad, and they dropped on the floor. I only heard them drop, because I was too busy running up here. I locked both the locks and hid. They kept trying to break down the door, but you must have picked a good one, because it didn't budge."

"Well, yeah! I wanted to make sure the asshole stayed out." She chuckled at this comment, and he joined her.

"Anyway, they finally gave up and left. I didn't leave here after they left. I slept here."

"Who would be looking for me?" Kagome asked herself quietly.

"I don't know, but they were pretty determined. I'm going to go get ready for school. Would you mind taking me?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. I can miss pre-calc. And you know those don't work on me, I'm just too nice."

"Thanks!" he left.

Kagome went to pick up her keys and the piece of yellow paper to throw it out, when a few lines of marker caught her eye.

She opened the folded part, and almost passed out at what she saw.

It read,

"_**I'll be back for you, Kagome."**__

* * *

_

**A/n:** See? Isn't it a GREAT way to end the chapter? I think it is. Oh, am I evil. I enjoy it ever so much....

Review responses, here you go:

**Shorti51:** Wow, you left me a lot to comment on. So I will. (Everyone else reading this, sorry if I ramble.) Yes, Kagome FINALLY got Inuyasha. As you will see, though, it's short lived. Well, no, not really. But they're definitely going to run into a few rough spots. The trials prove their love's true strength, though. So, I guess it's worth it.

As far as French and Spanish go, yeeah...I know spanish is easier. BUT, I speak french WAY better. It flows better off of my tongue. I was supposed to learn Greek over the summer, but the sounds are so much like Spanish that I had a really hard time. I know a little bit, but it's still really hard for me to speak it.

And, yes, this is my first really FLUFFY fic. My YYH fic that I wrote a while ago had some fluff in it, but not as much as this one, because it was more focused on like, action and stuff. But don't praise me too much. I'm not really that good!!! Also, I **am** a hopeless romantic. Theres' a few kinks in there too (wink wink) but I love the idea of someone falling head over heels in love. Something so romantic and just good-feeling about it. So no reason to be sorry.

As far as school starts, I will be starting on the eighth. My junior year. How absolutely scary beyond all belief. And hopefully, I will be seeing that episode, which I think I will be. Depends on whether or not I'm back from downstate. I'm kind of praying I will. I've yet to see Inuyasha as a full demon, cuz I can't get anything other than waht Adult Swim gives me...::cries:: But I'm looking forward to it. Now, _I'm_ gonna shut the f--k up and answer my next few reviews.

_A/n: Phew! That was a long response._

**DraGonMistress704:**

Sango: I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!! IT JUST DID! Can't I enjoy myself every once in a while?

Inuyasha: FEH. I can do what I want. Although I should probably think before I act...

Lynne: Yeah, Inuyasha. You really, really should.

Inuyasha: SHUT UP WENCH!

Sango:::hits Inuyasha over head::

Lynne: So, does that do a good job of answering your questions?

**Obsessed714:** I'm sorry I didn't describe it more, I realised that after I read your review. The description sucked ASS. Really. ::cries bitter, bitter tears:: I'm really really sorry. Just think like, a fairy tale cottage. I'll see if I can find a picture to send you? Maybe that will help. And yes, his ears **are** adorably fluffy. Every time I see him I want to like, play with them or something. Glomp him, maybe. ::grins evilly::

**Mizo Sakura:** DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH KAGOME'S MOOD SWINGS? CUZ **I** SURE DON'T! =_erhem_= haha, uh sorry, there. I'm sorry you have a problem with Kag's mood swings. But uh, maybe you can see where they come from.... And Kagome doesn't like being 'owned.' When Inuyasha called her 'his bitch,' that's what he was implying. And Kagome really, really didn't like that.

**Tokoyami Mitsukai/IcyAsh/Tsumetai Kaibun:** MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMNED MIND ON THE PEN NAME. I don't know what to call you anymore!!! Sooner or later, I'm gonna have a friggn page filled up with your various user names. But then again, my username might be changing a bit too, so I shouldn't talk. Much love! Mwah!!

**Past Obsession:** You're very welcome! I like doing stuff like that. Besides reading other people's fanfic's obsessively, it gives me some amusement in my life. And yeah, 120 emails is a freaking lot.

**Tiger5913:** Thanks for leaving so many reviews! I see you like the story. To answer some of your questions...lemon will be soon. Think like in a few days. And Sesshy will be making an appearance, along with Rin. And they'll be together, it's just going to take some time. As I say to everyone, all in good time...

Also, yeah, I know, a tease and a slut are very close. The only difference? The tease does just that. Teases. It's a very rare person that a tease will do stuff with. A slut will sleep with anyone and everyone. "Easy" can be used to describe her, while "forbidden fruit" is a better word for a tease. So she's not teh school bicycle, she's just more like flaunting herself.

And yeah. Inuyasha can be an idiot. And Kikyo is a dumbass bitch. Who I actually hate, even though I made them kiss in chappie 6. Wow, did I feel soo bad for that one. Anyway, glad you like the story!

And thanks to **zeddy222, Kagome M.K., lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy, anna-7, ktakn-yeni, Akiraton, fallenrain, InuyashaKagome10 **and **Daechaeli** for reviewing! ::grins::

You know, you guys are the people that actually inspire me to stay up until two or three in the morning, writing these chapters and allowing everything to come out onto the paper. You all rock!

Ja ne, and stay well.

Lynne


	16. Back to Hell, I mean, SCHOOL! Ya!

Hi everyone.

I'm back from New York City, for the last time until god knows when, because of the EVIL SCHOOL!!! So this is like my back to school chapter. Only not really.

**Warning! This chapter contains some...uh..._graphic_ concepts in it. Meaning that there's a lemon. A pretty involved one at that. So either skip it, or just be forewarned. I really don't want to have my posting paused for a week because someone decided to ignore my rating. Thanks!**

Well, read the chapter for now. I'll respond to you all at the end of the chapter, because you all have been waiting for it for so long.

Enjoy!

Lynne

::=12345678910=::

****

**Back to Hell...er, School! Ya.**

Kagome's raging anger turned into absolute fear as she read over the message once, twice, three times.

'_I'll be back for you...'_ Who would want her? And why? She hadn't done anything wrong. Except for that job of hers...but she never made enemies when working. She was just a dancer and a bar tender.

"Hey, Kagome! Ready when you are!" Sota called from the bottom of the steps. She then heard her car door close and the radio blaring.

"Sota...." She growled playfully as she walked down the steps from her room. She opened the car door. "How did you get my keys?"

"That's for me to know...and you not to." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You really are a butt, you know that?" She ruffled his hair as she started up the car.

"Yep! But you love me anyway."

"That, I do." And she sped off.

After Kagome made sure Sota was safely in his school building, she booked to the high school. She'd make up an excuse when she got there. All she had to do was smile anyway, and the secretary would excuse her. They all loved her.

She scrawled out a note in the parking lot and signed her mother's name. She had it down to a T, that's exactly how many times she'd signed it before.

"Perfect! **And** I get to miss Pre-Calc! How much better does it get?" she said to herself.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself. People will start to think."

"Sango!!!" Kagome said, looking out her window. Her best friend was leaning down at it, looking in at her.

"And, why are you late on your first day back?"

"Long story. It doesn't matter. I'm here, aren't I?" she smiled her perfect smile.

"You know that doesn't work on me. But I guess better late than never."

They both walked towards the school, happy to be in each other's company once again, being they were the only beings in the world who knew what was going on in each other's heads.

::=12345679910=::

"Hey Kagome!" A girl shouted.

Someone else called out, "Nice to see you're back, Kagome!"

"So...the bitch has finally returned. Where's Inuyasha? Did he finally figure out he can do better than your flea-ridden carcass?"

Kagome whipped around at the sound of the girl's high pitched, whiny voice.

"Kikyo! So nice to see you too." Kagome said, coldly. "And yes, I'm back. And better than ever." A small smile played across her face. "As for Inuyasha, I wonder what you'd consider better. I'm assuming that you loose, diseased cunt would automatically be thrown off of the list. And then there's me! I'm one of the most sought after girls in the school. And I'm sure that the fact that I don't have to sleep with every guy I meet in order for them to like me is an added bonus."

"Whatever, bitch. Keep thinking that." She turned to leave.

"You know it's all true. Otherwise, you would have said something."

Kikyo whipped around and closed in on Kagome. She spoke in such a volume that only Kagome could hear the words she was uttering.

"Well, at least I don't have to sell my body to make money. Nor do I have some guy coming to try and get me..."

Kikyo turned and walked away. "I know so much about you, bitch. I could make your life a living hell. But we'll save that for another day." She then walked away.

Kagome's temper flared. Her eyes were laced with hatred, and the rage she was in earlier, plus the events at home didn't make anything any better. Unbeknownst to her, her aura flared again. It became so much, that a boy came out from the crowd that had gathered around the two fighting girls. He needed to calm her down.

"Hey, Kagome..." the boy started.

"Oh, hey Koga!!" Immediately, the aura calmed. Her usual smile returned to her face.

"Kagome, you wanna come over here for a sec?"

"Sure!"

Koga was one of the hottest boys in the school. His luscious hair was held up in a ponytail. He had strikingly blue eyes with beautifully tanned skin. His smile could melt anyone, even the iciest person. He was built just enough so that he was sexy, but not bulky like the guys who worked out. His secret? He was a pure wolf demon.

"Hey, Kagome, what was that back there?"

"Koga, you know the way me and Kikyo are."

"No. After she turned to leave, an immense power came from you. I've never seen that from a human before."

"Really now? I wonder where that came from." She mused aloud. She really had no clue what he was talking about. But damn was he cute. And she wasn't taken...technically.

"Yeah. Anyway..."

"Yeah. You wanna go get some lunch later?" she asked. Some called it bold. She called it going after what she wanted.

"Sure. I'll meet you here in the first five minutes of lunch." He smiled. Too bad the smile didn't work on her.

"Hot. I gotta go to class. I'll see you later!"

She left, but not before leaving him with a cute wink and even an innocent air kiss.

::=12345678910=::

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. This must have been the fifth time this period he'd asked to talk to her. And the fifth time she ignored him. She just upped the volume in her headphones, the satanic beats of Mindless Self-Indulgence able to be heard for miles.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier."

She turned to him, and removed her headphones. "Whatever, Inuyasha. I had thought you'd be more understanding, but, like everything else with you, I thought wrong. I know you need me, but the only thing you need is my touch. I know you love me, but the only thing you love is my body. Just like _everyone else_." She said, hatred dripping from every word. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

She got up and looked around the front entrance. Koga was standing there, waiting for her. She walked up to him. "Ready?" she asked. Her usual sweet tone was back.

"Yep." And they walked out the door, Inuyasha following her with his eyes, until he realized what she was doing. Then he got up and followed her physically. She _was_ still his girlfriend. Or so he thought.

He caught up with them when the were about five feet from Kagome's Z3. He slid between them and the car.

"Kagome, where the fuck do you think you're going? And with HIM?! You know I hate him! And you're my **girlfriend!"**

Even though Inuyasha was only here a few weeks, everyone envied him and Koga on their looks. And the two demons had their own feud as well. It wasn't based on anything other than how much they hated each other's guts.

"Correction, Inuyasha. You assumed I was your girlfriend. Remember? I never actually said yes. I can do whatever I please. Now please, let me leave. Maybe next time you'll remember to **think** before you act and listen when someone asks you to do something." She went around him, and Koga followed.

"Nice going, dog-breath." Koga growled in his ear.

"And Inuyasha, remember this. Whenever you assume, you make an **ass** out of **u **and **me.**" Kagome left him with these words as she got into her car, started it, and sped off.

::=12345678910=::

"Ugh! Anyway, Koga, sorry about that. You shouldn't have to be in the middle of me and that asshole."

"No, Kags, it's ok. I don't know what happened, nor do I want to, because that's your business. Just know I'm here for you, k?" Koga said, with a smile.

"Yeah. I really appreciate that." She paused. "Hey-I just remembered, what about you and Ayame? Won't she be angry?"

"Oh, we broke up a little bit ago. I wanted to be alone for a while. Being attached to someone is nice and all, but when the become more possessive of me than I am of them..."

Kagome laughed. Hard. "Yeah, that actually _is_ pretty funny. We all know how possessive _you _are."

A while back, Koga kept claiming Kagome as **his** woman. He finally got over it after she knocked Hojo out their sophomore year and threatened him the next day with a worse fate. That was her "I-hate-the-whole-world stage." She since changed from that to a more, "I-can-own-you-all-and-will-all-while-looking-great" attitude. However, her and Koga had remained great friends, if not more sometimes. 'Friends with benefits' was an excellent thing. Especially when no one but them knew about it. Well, _almost_.

Kagome had a very evil grin on her face, and suddenly her eyes got a seductive yet malicious gleam in them.

"Hey, Koga. You wanna screw lunch? I know a better way we can celebrate your status as single..."

Koga caught on instantly. "Kagome, I love the way you think. You've yet to disappoint me."

"Buddy, I need it more than you'd ever know."

She did a quick u-ie on the turnpike, and sped in the opposite direction...to Koga's apartment.

(**A/n:** Yes, Koga lives alone.)

::=12345678910=::

"Why?" Miroku asked a stunned Inuyasha.

"I guess she wasn't kidding this morning." Inuyasha mumbled. No shit she wasn't kidding. He'd never forget that scent of pure terror. Or the pain he felt just holding onto her.

"Miroku, what have I done? Why the fuck am I such an ass??" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Because, you think with your dick." Sango cut in. "Like every other guy she's been with. She once sent a pretty substantially sized guy to the hospital. It was funny, he refused to admit he was beat up by a girl. Whatever you did, you're lucky you're still fully intact. However, since she went off with Koga..." she trailed off. She was the only soul who knew about Kagome's status as far as it came to the wolf demon. And whenever Kagome hung out with him, most didn't know it, but she became worse than a bitch in heat. Sango'd seen it before.

"What about Kagome and Koga?" Miroku asked. Not even he knew about this.

"Nothing. She usually goes to him when she has boy trouble, is all." Sango replied, coolly. It was the truth. Not the whole truth, but the truth nonetheless.

"Oh..." Inuyasha hung his head and his ears drooped. How much must he screw up before he finally got it right?

Sango smirked. "She'll be better after she comes back."

"Feh. Whatever. I'm hungry." He then turned and left to get food. Sango and Miroku followed in suit.

::=12345679810=::

"Mmm...Koga..." Kagome had just removed the young demon's shirt. She had forgotten just how much she loved his body.

Koga caught Kagome's lips in a kiss of heat and desperate passion. Kagome was such a great prize. All the work he'd gone through, even as she wasn't all his, he'd take her today anyway. For old times' sake.

Kagome moaned into his mouth as Koga's hand traveled up the dress she was wearing and unclasped her bra. He started massaging her breast, while the other hand steadied her trembling body. He could smell the arousal seeping form her. And from the looks of it, she'd been a good girl for a long time. A bit too long a time, if you asked him.

"Come with me." he whispered huskily, and slowly led her into his room, never breaking the kiss.

He sat down on the bed, her straddling him, arms around his neck. She started grinding her hips into his, rubbing against his long cock that was now hard. It made him unleash a growl of pleasure from deep within his throat. She continued, rocking to an unheard rhythm, but one that kept him from saying anything and only proceeded to make him want her more.

She broke the kiss, and lifted herself from him, standing directly in front of him. She took a good look at the boy's well-toned chest, smiled and said, "Want me to take this off?", motioning to the innocent looking dress she was wearing.

Koga grinned seductively. "No."

"No?"

He picked her up and whirled her on the bed, facing him, his body now kneeling over hers. "I want to take it off." And with that, his hands made two diagonal motions across her chest, his claws shredding the dress.

"You know, Koga, I lose more clothes to you than to any other cause."

"Is that bad?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nope. It reminds me of how much I love to get fucked by you." She then lifted her torso off the bed, and pulled him back down into another kiss. She was so wrapped up in kissing him that she didn't notice the hand that slid down her stomach, between her legs and through her panties. However, as she felt something brush past her most sensitive parts, her senses went on fire. Everything craved for that touch. The single touch that set her on such a trip that no drug she took could ever compare to.

He slipped a finger into the tortured girl's body and slowly started to push it in and out of her. She gasped, breaking the kiss. Her back arched slightly, as he traveled down her neck, kissing some of her more sensitive parts.

He allowed his mouth to travel down her chest, and then settle on one of her nipples. He continued pumping with his hand as he sucked and licked her nipple in an opposing rhythm. His other hand massaged the other breast, making her close her eyes and moan out in pleasure. Multi-tasking was obviously his forte.

With each movement, Kagome was climbing higher and higher in her pleasure. She silently wondered how she ever lasted this long without anyone. Then she remembered Koga had promised something like this to her a long time ago. Mid-junior year, in fact...

She felt his mouth leave her breast, and his fingers pull out. "Mmm...Koga, why'd you stop?" her voice was seductively breathy, just enough to get anyone to do her bidding. Even though she knew Koga was going to what he wanted. She didn't mind. She actually enjoyed it immensely.

"This is why." His voice was husky, and to her, it seemed a bit distant. She wondered why.

That wondering was cut short as she felt his tongue plunge into her warmth, making her body rigid, yet the muscles flowed to bring her constant pleasure. She'd never felt so high in her life.

Kagome moaned loudly as Koga withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. His tongue then tapped her most sensitive spot, once, twice, three times, making her shiver with pleasure. He tapped very quickly for a few seconds before switching his tongue with his fingers, and his fingers with his tongue. He pressed his tongue into her, and allowed it to graze over a particularly soft and sensitive spot. It had sent her over the edge.

"Oh, Kami...Kami...**Koga!!"** she practially screamed, as she gripped the sheets and her body wracked itself with waves of pleasure. It spilled its juice into Koga's mouth, and he lapped it up eagerly.

"I'm not done yet." He said, taking off his pants.

"I'd certainly hope not." She replied, quickly recovering from her orgasm. However, she was shut up very quickly as she felt him slide into her. It wasn't as much of a slide as a bit of a burning pain...he was very big, almost too big for her petite frame. But a big cock hadn't fazed her before. Nor did it now.

"Koga, don't wait for me!" she commanded, breathless, starting to rock her hips to match his agonizingly slow pace. She grabbed his hips, starting to pull him harder and faster into her. He responded by quickening his pace significantly, as she matched him, thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Kami, faster!!" she breathed, unable to use her voice. He did, and soon she was unable to keep up with his pace. She lay there, silently willing her muscles to tighten around him as he pushed into her. He leaned down and kissed her, muffling her moans and calming her slightly. Her hands traveled from his hips up his back, grabbing at it, cutting into it with her nails.

This feeling of being totally inside her drove him crazy. As she commanded him faster, and stopped her thrusts to tighten her walls around his already throbbing cock, Koga reached his high point. "Kagome, say my name."

She breathed heavily and whispered, "Koga...oh, Kami..." He continued to thrust into her, but one thrust hit her g-spot again, and her entire body tensed as her back arched. He continued to hit this spot, over and over, and slowly sent her up to the edge. He angled his cock upward and hit her g-spot one last time, pushing her to her climax.

"Oh, Kami! **_Koga!!_**" she screamed this time, as she had her second orgasm. Her nails dug into his back, drawing a significant amount of blood. He groaned, following her almost immediately, the feeling of her muscles tightening around him plus the smell of his blood and the cutting on his back she did earlier making him fly higher than ever. He screamed her name in suit.

Koga collapsed on top of her. Although he had only one orgasm compared to her two, she had milked him for all he was worth. She was that good.

"Koga?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks." She fell asleep after that. She had an hour until she needed to be to class. What did she care?

::=12345678910=::

The couple woke up about 40 minutes later. Their nap had been nice. And refreshing.

"Hey, Koga, I"ll drop you off at school if you want, but then I gotta go home and get myself new clothes and stuff..."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Kagome pulled on a white shirt, her bra and panties, while Koga got fully dressed.

"Oh, and if Inuyasha asks why you smell like me, just say you were comforting me while I cried. That'll get him off your case real quick."

"Hey, no prob."

Kagome walked to her car in the white shirt and panties. She didn't exactly care, she was going home to shower in five minutes.

::=12345678910=::

Kagome dropped Koga off, and left to shower. When she came back, she went to Lit. and then to Physics, during both of which she ignored Inuyasha. But, overall, she was in a much better mood.

She had received a text from Sango when she got into the school building. It simply read, _"Spill. 2nite."_ She knew she'd be spending the night at Sango's. She had a **lot** of explaining to do.

::=1245678910=::

**A/n: **Kay? I got you your lemon. =smiles brightly= Hopefully it made you feel as good as it made me feel... (wink wink! and no not like that!! I was just REMINISCING!!!)

Anyway, here's your responses.

**DraGon Mistress704:**

**_Lynne:_ **I figure I'll just have the characters answer your questions. It'll be easier that way.  
**_Sango:_** I did NOT go and 'visit' Miroku! He visited me. I couldn't do anything about it!  
**_Miroku_**: Yes, you could have just not jumped me.  
**_San:_** I never jumped you!  
**_Mir:_** Sure, keep thinking that.  
**_Lynne:_** Well, that answers that one.... . .  
**_Kagome:_** I will! I'll run and fight and kill the evil beast! Whatever it may be! No one messes with me and gets away with it!  
**_Inuyasha:_** Except me. Mwhahaha.  
**_Kag:_** Hm...  
**_IY:_** And I can call Lynne whatever I want. ::Turns to Lynne:: WENCH  
**_Lynne:_** Inuyasha...get your ass over here.  
**_IY:_** Haha, no. That's ok. I'll stay riiiight over here....

**Forbidden Miko:** Unfortunately, they won't be getting "together" for a bit. Unlike with Koga, where Kagome's looking for more just a good fuck than anything, Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna be more...**romantic** shall I say. And loving. So, it won't be for a bit. But when it does, I think you'll appreciate it.

**Obsessed714:** Yes, Kagome slept through Friday. It's now more like Monday. But don't worry, he has yet to forget. And, I'm not like Plankton; I don't have the tape recorder. But I do have a CD player which has been playing Stroke 9 for a few days straight now. And I've enjoyed every minute of it!

**Mizo Sakura:** Ah, heh, sorry about that. I don't mean to be moody. I guess I should note when I'm trying to be funny too, heh? And don't worry, say what you want. I enjoy all reviews, both bad and good. So do with me as you please!! I usually don't go off on people. And that wasn't me going off on you anyway. ::smiles::

**InuyashaKagome10:** Awww!! Thank you so much!!!

**Tiger5913:** Nah, Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He was just being playful. And in some ways, Kagome deserved it. She needs to be checked from time to time. As far as Hojo, yeah, I'm sorry about him being so OOC. There needs to be **someone** who's the cause of a bunch of her pain, and for the rape, which plays a big role in the story, and since Hojo wasn't a major character in the anime anyway, I figured what the heck. It was originally gonna be Koga, but then, I wanted him for stuff like this chappie. And no, Hojo isn't back. He left for college this year.

**Wolf (): **Yeah, the scars. He'll find out about those eventually. It'll take some time though, being it's a delicate subject for Kagome, and he _was_ indirectly the cause of them. So, she may be a bit sore about it. She's very good at keeping them hidden. I don't think Koga even noticed, but that may have been because he was too intent on gettin off. Hrm...

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** Trust me. It's NO fun being a junior. I have a folder about 3 inches thick with all the CRAPOLA people are sending me from various colleges. And having 'exceptional' grades as they put it only adds to more crap. So, no. And I'm only 15. Meaning I'm thinking about all this college crap MONTHS before everyone else does in the scheme of things. I don't want to go to college!! I'm not ready!! I wanna stay at home and goof off some more!! ::cries:: Anyway. As I told **Tiger5913**, it's not Hojo. Hrm....think about it.

**A/n:** Try and figure out who left the note!! It'll probably become clear in the next three or four chapters. So if you get it right...I dunno. You get to choose your prize. Although I'm afraid to say that, I will. BUT you gotta get it right before I post the chapter with the huge clue. Kay?

Hope you enjoyed it!! I'll be updating soon. SCHOOL STARTS IN A WEEK!! ::cries, but then jumps for joy:: I've been waay too bored this summer.

OH!! I also wrote the final chapter. Weird, I haven't written the rest of the story, but I've written the final chapter. I must say, it's mad cute. I was up until four in the morning writing it. ::smiles brightly:: So when we get there, hope you like it. I'm expecting this to be about 30 chapters, with an epilogue, maybe. Just so you know.

TTFN, ta-ta-for-now! (I decided to switch it up a bit)

Lynne


	17. Let's Chat

Hello!

Haha, I've been in a bad mood of sorts lately...later chapters that I've been writing will probably reflect that. It's fun though...=grins wickedly=

I'll leave my review responses to the end, since you probably want to get on with the story. Also, please read the note I left. It explains a lot of things. It also has an apology!

Enjoy!

Lynne

::123456789::

****

**Let's Chat**

"So..." Kagome started.

"Ok, you got yourself into this. **Spill.**"

"Agh. Fine. Where do you want me to start?"

"Last Wednesday. What the fuck happened? None of us actually got an explanation. And don't leave anything out. You wouldn't want Mr. Evil to have his hand at you." Sango warned. Mr. Evil was her dog. But he also had memory demon blood in him. He was able to relay thoughts from anyone to his master, aka Sango. Very handy, for her at least.

"Why don't you just use him then?"

"Cuz, Kagome, I'd probably die from the overload of my senses. Especially when he got to Koga..."

"Ah, heh, yeah. You probably would." She said, somewhat sheepishly.

"That good?" Sango asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing I know compares to fucking a wolf demon. Nothing. Too bad we're just lovers though. But I could never stand how possessive he gets."

"True, true. Don't want another repeat of Hojo." Sango agreed.

"Yeah, anyway. Ok. On Wednesday, when you pulled Miroku and I took Inuyasha, we danced. A lot. I got him going really well. But I was stupid and then turned to dance facing him."

"Oh, crap. And he knows of that stupid little thing about your eyes, now doesn't he?"

"Obviously. Cuz he reached my 'true self,' you know, where I'm unhappy and sad and weird and basically how I am with you and Miroku." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Anyway, I was desperate for a distraction. So I kissed him. And he kissed back. But with that kiss, something unlocked in my mind, and I felt myself being thrown back into that night with Hojo. It was like I was reliving that night over and over...it was horrible. The pain my body simulated was unbearable. I remember dropping to my knees and trying to scream like when I was with him, but I couldn't. And then it repeated again, and I tried to scream again, but this time it actually came out. And then it was weird. I felt myself 'die,' like Hojo said, only I'm still here. I guess I blacked out. The last thing I remember actually seeing was the strobes flashing and Inuyasha..."

"So that's what happened..." Sango mused. That actually explained a lot.

"Yeah. When I finally came to, Inuyasha had started talking, but he didn't know I was actually conscious. Hell, I could barely move. It wasn't pleasant. But he went into this whole confession, and ended with him saying that he couldn't bear to lose me. That he needed me. That he loved me. I wanted to cry at that point. But I couldn't. I wasn't able to. He wound up falling asleep, and so did I, and the next day I awoke to him talking to Sota and Mother. I never knew he had the ability to be so...**nice."**

"Ha. So he is capable of being respectful."

"Yep! Anyway, so then we had a short conversation with him denying everything that he said the night before and then he went to get my doctor. It was weird though. I couldn't see. Not that I actually cared, because I didn't. It wasn't really of importance to me at that point. Anyway, he brought back my doctor, who told me I had taken Memex. I just went to sleep after that. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to get better, though I thought that I'd get better in no less than a month, like most normal people." Kagome elucidated.

"Yeah, that's what we were betting on."

"Well, I awoke the next night, really late, vision fully intact. It was nice, being able to see. I took a shower, and then walked out of the bathroom, and saw Inuyasha sleeping there. I almost screamed."

"Well, he refused to leave until you left with him." Sango said, sympathetically.

"Really?" she asked, her voice giving away she was now feeling very guilty.

"Yeah."

"Oh." She hung her head.

"Kags, what's done is done. We can make amends and atone for our sins, but that's about it."

"But Inuyasha..." she now felt **really** guilty bad about sleeping with Koga.

"Inuyasha doesn't know about you and Koga. And I doubt he will ever learn unless you told him. Which I doubt you will. Just take a really long shower before you get anywhere close to him. You know how extremely jealous he gets."

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm going anywhere near him anyway." Kagome said, picking her head up. "On with the story. So I got dressed, and sat down, and started thinking when all of these sad memories came over me. I started crying, but Inuyasha came to comfort me. We wound up falling asleep together."

"Awww...how sweet." Sango said, a dreamy look on her face.

"Isn't it? The next day, we wound up having this pillow fight, and he finally won the wrestling match we started a few weeks ago. It was night, cuz I then caught him in an unexpected kiss. He then asked me out."

"Really?" Sango was really excited. "What'd you say??"

"The only thing I said was, 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that.' He took that as a 'yes,' but since I never actually said the word, we never were officially going out. Hence I was able to pull what I pulled with Koga."

"Ohhh...now I get it." Sango responded.

"Yeah, technicalities. Anyway, so he took me to this little cottage of his..."

"Wait, Inuyasha? Or Koga?" Sango asked.

"You really are the slow one today, aren't you? Inuyasha took me there. It was by our old town, though. After that, we went to chill at his house, which was **really** nice." She said, pausing at her words. She remembered how big his house was, even though it didn't look it. "I mean, spending the time with him." She added quickly. "Well, the house was really nice too, I guess. Big. He has a lot of money."

"Oh, ok?" Sango said, confused.

"ANYWAY. I wound up spending the night there. But I awoke to a scratching at my window in the middle of the night, and I got freaked, so I went up to sleep with Inuyasha. He's a great teddy bear, I've learned."

"I bet!"

"Mhmm..." she said, her eyes closed in reminiscence. "So the next morning, he made breakfast, which was amazing. But after breakfast, he pulled this stunt and started to kiss me and caress my body. Not that I didn't like it, because I did. It was juts that I didn't want him to. And when I asked him to stop, he wouldn't. I said stop, and he still wouldn't. Then his hand was on my thigh, and it was near...well you know, my scars. I don't want him to know about that." Kagome said, her expression becoming nervous at the mere thought of it.

"I don't blame you!"

"Yeah, he was an asshole. But I was like, 'get off of me, now.' And I felt this power surge through me. Like if I had to I could have killed him by touching him. It was scary. But all I did was leave him with a warning and walked out. I'm very proud of myself for not breaking him in two."

"As you should be!" Sango consented, nodding her head.

Kagome did sort of a snort-laugh. "Yeah, well I got home, and let's just say someone's looking for me. They left me with a note saying that they'll be back for me. It was creepy. I then took Sota to school, then came to the HS, where you saw me, and the whole thing with Kikyo."

"Yep." Was Sango's only response.

"Well, when Koga pulled me aside, he said something about an immense power seeping from me when the bitch angered me. That's when I invited him to lunch. Which was cancelled due to other 'activities.'"

"Ha! Other activities, my ass." Sango said, laughing. "But you might want to go see your grandpa about that aura thing. And you don't have to tell me about Koga. Something tells me I don't want to know." Sango said.

"No, I'm not sure you do, actually."

"Hm...well, what time is it?" Sango then asked.

"Only 8:30. You want to come on a trip with me?" Kagome asked.

"To grandpa's?" Sango also referred to Kagome's grandfather as 'grandpa.'

"Yeah, he should be answer a lot of questions."

"Kind of like how I got weirded when I could distinguish between humans and demons?" Sango asked. When she was in her freshman year, she went to Kagome's grandfather, who explained to her about being a demon slayer. From there her father trained her. But Sango was still close to Kagome's grandpa, and ever grateful to him.

"Yeah. Maybe I have something in me like you have demon exterminator blood in you." Kagome reasoned.

"Hmm...only one way to find out, though."

"Kaggy! Oh, dear, have you grown. It's so nice to see you again! Come in, come in." The old mad moved aside to let the two girls at his door in.

Sango gave Kagome a look. "Kaggy?"

"Heh, yeah. Come on. Let's go."

"So, Kaggy and dear Sango, it's nice to see you again as well. How are you? What do I owe this visit? Do you two want some tea?" he asked, fumbling around trying to make his home somewhat reasonable.

"Well, grandpa, it's very nice to see you too. And tea would be nice. I could use something to wake me. Also, grandpa, I have a few questions I thought you could answer."

"Really now? About what?" Grandpa called from the kitchen.

"Well, see, that's the problem. I don't really know. One of my demon friends said my aura flared or something like that..."

A crash was heard from the kitchen, along with words that were never meant for young children's ears. He came running out of the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Kagome, I never thought it could be true! But it is! You've received the miko blood from our side. You have the power of the priests and priestesses before you! Amazing!"

"What, WHAT?" Kagome stammered. What the _fuck_ was a miko? And why wasn't she informed of this before??

"Y-you're saying..." Sango started, very slowly, "Kagome is a m-miko? Like a **pure** miko?" Sango knew that although mikos were not ones to be feared under normal circumstances, a pure miko was very rare. They were very powerful, drawing healing and purifying powers from their own spirit energy. If they became angered enough, the could destroy demons, people, towns, even cities, through a sacred method known as 'purification.'

"Oh, happy, joyous day! Kami has answered my prayers!" Grandpa was doing some sort of jig around the room.

"Ok, grandpa, calm down." Kagome said, pausing. "**Grandpa!"** she screamed, finally getting the old man's attention. "Could you please tell me more? About being a miko, I mean. Is it dangerous?" Koga seemed somewhat worried before, and now Sango...

"Oh, of course." Grandpa sat down, preparing to tell some sort of story. Kagome braced herself for it. "You see, hundreds of years ago, our family belonged to a clan of people with healing powers. Your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great...oh, you get it. But anyway, that grandmother was a very powerful miko and priestess. She was legendary, one of the greatest healers of her time. However, when she bore her children, none of them exhibited the healing trait she had.

"After many years, research has been done on the power of mikos. It seems that the power of the healer in the miko lies dormant until the need of protection of self and/or others awakens it. In your position, your powers may have been awakened long ago, although only now they have begun to show themselves."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered quietly. She now understood why he backed off so quickly with that third warning. That power surge she felt, that came from within _her_.

"However, once the power awakens and manifests itself, it can go out of control very quickly, desimating both yourself and possibly those around you. So you must learn to control this, manipulate it, and use it for your own purposes. You have been blessed with a gift, Kagome. A very powerful one at that.

"I shall be calling Kaede tonight. She will contact you tomorrow." Kagome nodded at the man. "I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but you must undertake this. Also, no one but you, Sango, and myself may know about this. There are corrupt people who would try to use you for your powers. Until they are under control, you won't be able to attend school, I'm afraid."

"But, grandpa!" Kagome protested.

"No buts. Shippo will be your tutor. Even though he is young, he is very smart, and truly amazing. I want to take every precaution against something happening to you."

"Fine." She said, flatly.

"You two should get going, it's late, almost 11. Your curfew is in an hour, no?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Gramps." Sango said, pulling Kagome out the door.

"B-bye grandpa." Kagome said weakly.

"Bye, Kaggy. And please, be careful."

Kagome had no clue of the dangers her powers held. Especially how they attracted demons. And most horribly, how they attracted _them_...

Kagome's grandfather worried greatly. She was sure to be attacked by them, either one, if she hadn't been so already. He had lost track of where they were, and for all he knew, they could be living right next door to her in the form of a young couple or something like that... Grandpa only hoped that his granddaughter would be strong enough to withstand them...

::123456789::

**A/n:** Ok, so this is my second time doing all of this because I didn't feel like redoing it after my stupid Internet Explorer CRASHED last night...right as I finished typing and was going to hit the 'save and preview' button. Now, I had a lot to say last night, and I don't really remember all of it...but I think your reviews will jog my memory. I'll respond to them after I get what I need to get off my chest, off.

Ok, first: RIGHT I remember now. Koga and Kagome. I didn't think so many people would be so...IRKED at the fact I put that lemon in there. I did it for a reason. I wish to explain it, so maybe you get a better understanding of where I come from. I'd like to take an excerpt from **Forbidden Miko's** profile and put it in here, I feel it is appropriate.

"I really don't think that Kouga actually **loves** Kagome. It's like more of a "obsession" thing."

I think that explains it perfectly. HE DOESN'T LOVE HER. It's called "friends with benefits" for a reason, and it was mentioned in the chapter. They are only friends, it's just, Kagome turns to Koga for a little bit of an emotional "recharge" that chapter. Personally, I have done that before, although not to =that= extent. It's like a rebound relationship; you do it to get over the trauma of what had happened sometime earlier, even though it's not right. _That's_ why I put that in there. It shows that even Kagome, the main character of this story, has her faults, insecurities, and doubts about herself...just like everyone else. (And if you don't have 'em, then kudos to you. And please, tell me how you did it, I'd love to know.)

Um...second. Right, lemons. I'd like to thank you all on your support on me writing it. I really appreciated it! I didn't think I did that good of a job of conveying what was going on, like the feelings and such. I only really described the actions... It seems though, now that I have started writing again, that the more ::romantic:: lemons are much harder, since I never really can say from experience what they're like, whereas last chappie's really was from experience. (FYI, I don't mind sharing this shit, if you don't want to know, then don't read it. JUST so you know.) If the romantic one (b/t Inuyasha and Kagome) seems like crap, I'm really sorry. Although, its not going to come for a freaking long time. It's harder to write when you have no clue what you're writing about.

Third: So you know, after like chapter uh...20, I think it is, the chapters tend to get a bit...violent, although I think that's an understatement. I wrote them while in a really, really bad mood, but again, I feel it adds to Kagome's character, and shows a new dimension of her that you don't see under her normal circumstances. I won't give anything away, and I'm not going to rewrite it. Just know that it gets a bit gory, and a bit angsty as well. But bad things are needed to occur for miracles to happen, no?

Fourth, and final. But certainly not least. I'd like to extend an apology...I'M SOOOO SO SOSOSOSO SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! To who? **IcyAsh, zeddy222, binab86, Akiraton, anna-7, **and** sess'snekofiregoddess**. I'm sorry I forgot you last chapter, I think I was just so desperate to get it out I forgot! Please accept my apology.

Now, for what you've all been waiting for (psh, yeah right, I'm amazed if you're still reading), the responses!

**DraGonMistress704:** Thanks for your support! And exactly, Kagome is her own woman, and will do what she wants to, dammit!

**Akiraton:** Yes, Kagome was bad...it's a nice change from Inuyasha being bad, ne? I see it as Kagome deserves to have just as many faults as Inuyasha does, although she doesn't show them as often. Inuyasha does stupid things, but then, Kagome does them right back. It's a nice balance, I think.

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** I'm not telling you who it is. You got part of it, I guess. It's a lot more elaborate than you think. The other part has yet to be mentioned, but it should come easy once you get the first part.

**Forbidden Miko:** Yes, I know you're against KogaxKagome stuff...BUT, I figured it'd be a good idea to show that Kagome has her issues as well. Also, if you would kindly re-read the third chapter, you'll see that in Kagome's history, she was raped by Hojo in her sophomore year. So, no. **Unless** there's a way to reclaim your virginity after being raped. If there is, please tell it to me. There may be hope for me yet.

**InuyashaxKagome:** There will be no more KogaxKagome! I promise! I swear! It was a one shot thing. It will not happen again. That's the beautiful thing about friends with benefits...it never has to be mentioned again after that night. They will probably remain as _friends, _but that's it. No more, no less.

**Wolf:** You are partially right. And partially not. You'll see soon enough. So you don't get the prize, unless you can get the answer in before the next few chapters...think on it. And again, as I mentioned before, I tried not to make Kagome a slut, even though it really does come off as that. The only person she's willingly slept with is Koga, and that's only every once in a while. I would know. I wrote the story. But I don't blame you if you got that impression...it's your own opinion that makes me think about the ways I write the chapters. But yeah, I guess she did act a little slutty...but just because she slept with one guy does not make her a slut. Add another one to that number, and then yes. Ok. She's a slut and a half.

And a 12-year-old girl and she's not a virgin? If she gave it up willingly on her first time, wow. But if she was raped (and you may not know, it might have happened) or if it was forced on her, no matter waht she does afterwards, you can't really say anything about it. Trust me, if it wasn't her fault, she's living with enough shame and guilt as it is. I would know about it. I was in that position.

**fallen rain:** AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA!!! That's GREAT!!! Well, I'm hoping that the chapter gave your boyfriend some ::ideas:: that he carried out on you...(wink wink, nudge nudge) And I'm glad I can make teenage boys horny. It's a goood thing! ::Dances around room in happiness:: =Erhem= ANYWAY.

**Tiger5913:** You know, I think you are the only person I know who took the lemon the way I wanted it to be taken. I thank you very much for it. And I don't think Inuyasha will ever find out. Ever. If he does, it'll be a very active day in hell, I'll tell you that much. And, as you find out in this chappie, Sango is very capable of keeping her mouth shut...unlike that of Miroku. But hey. Whatever works. The boys say 'bros be4 ho's'...although I don't like the saying, it's true. A guy will always stick up for another guy instead of the girl when it comes down to it. Which is sad, ne? And Inuyasha will apologize...eventually.

**inupuffball999: **Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoy it. And yes, I think Inuyasha is a bit of a baka sometimes. But very lovable...or at least I think so. But you can have him if you like, because I'd probably go grey with frustration aimed directly towards him. Arg.

Another thanks to **binab86, Kagome M.K., Obsessed714, whogivesacow, zeddy222, IcyAsh, someone, **and** alejandra** for reviewing as well!!!

Ok, the next chapter will officially be up in no less than a week. I will be going to school on Wednesday (wish me luck...::sighs::) but I'll try to get it out. Also, I may just do review responses every other chapter, so I can get the chapters out faster and with less trouble. Ok?

Thanks for reading, and good night!

Ja ne,

Lynne


	18. Training and Makeup

**Hi!**

This is out a bit earlier than expected. But don't expect the next one out for a while...like, you're lucky if you get it over the weekend. My room has been turned upside down and inside out cuz i'm redoing it, AND school starts wed. EEP!!!

You know, you people leaving me reviews actually make me feel _bad_ about not posting. So I'm getting this one out as soon as possible. Wow. I feel nice for once.

Well, my mom had me go to this reiki session, basically meaning my bad mood is now gone, and so is my angsty writing. How sad, I was enjoying being able to write about pain. Now if I write it it seems forced. I'll wait until I go to Tracy (network chiropracter) again until I start any more action scenes. That'll make me good and pissed...so you people will get better quality stories! Ok, now that I'm done with my rambling, I'll give you this story. And if you have any questions about what the **fuck** network chiropractic or reiki is, I'll be happy to answer them. But I wanted to explain to you why I might not have the chapters after 23 out as fast as usual. (Yes, I'm up to 23 at this point. And it's starting to get good!!! Not like it already hasn't)

Enjoy!

Lynne

::123456789::

**Training and Makeup**

"Ok, so basically I'm out of commission for **how long??"**

"Two weeks, at best. Once ye can mask your powers satisfactorily, ye can go safely into the outer world. Until then, ye are to stay here, with me and train. Shippo too."

"But...but...Kaede-chan! What am I supposed to _do_ with myself? What about _school_ and my **friends** and my job?!" Kagome asked.

"Everything has been taken care of. The only people ye will be seeing from this point forward will be Sango and Sota, upon yer grandfather's request. As time goes on, I may allow one or two of yer closer -human- friends to come visit, but that's it."

Kagome sighed a sigh of genuine relief. Although she was cooped up here, she was still able to keep tabs on Sota.

"Fine. Whatever it takes." She said, throwing her hands in the air, defeated.

"Good. I have a few questions to ask ye first. They'll aid me in how I train ye." Kaede said, sitting down.

"Shoot."

"Question one, Tell me about yer past. Question two, what event do ye think truly awakened this power? And Question three, how long do ye think your training will take?"

Kagome stood in thought for a moment. "Well, the first question was a statement, and I'll answer that last. Answer to number two, my so-called boyfriend tried to do stuff with me after I repeatedly asked him to stop. On the third request, my voice was firm, but I felt this inexplainable power surge through me. He backed away in what seemed like fear after that. And numero three, I expect the training to not take very long. I want to go back to my normal life as a teenage girl..."

Kaede cut her off. "I see. Well ye might as well know now that ye'll never be 'normal' again. A good term for ye is a demon magnet, in both good and bad ways. They are drawn to yer power, like flies to filth, and unless ye learn to control your power, there will be those who will try **and** succeed in taking advantage of ye. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yep." Kagome said, bluntly.

"Now. About your past..."

"Well, fine, but you asked." And so, much to her dislike, Kagome told the old woman every gory detail, right down to the rape and her reliving it, about the cabin and the guy in the window that night. About the letter. Strangely, Kaede hat gotten the same look on her face as Inuyasha had when Kagome had told him about the 'midnight visitor.'

"Oh, please, tell me, what is it? No one is after me!" she started, firmly. But Kaede's expressions told her different. "At least I don't think..." Kagome finished, but at this point, those words could have been blown away by a gentle breeze.

"Don't worry. We'll get you under control in no time."

"Feh. Can I go for a run? I've been meaning to."

"You know, it seems like this Inuyasha boy is rubbing off on ye. And yes, ye may go for a run. Ye're out of shape anyway. I honestly hope that ye don't attempt to come back here before three hours have passed. And Shippo will be accompanying ye."

"Aww...Kaede! Come on!" Shippo whined.

"I'll hear none of it. Ye need it just as bad as her." She snapped.

"**Fine."** Shippo said, folding his hands over his chest.

"That's more like it. See you two in a few hours."

"Hmph! Well, let's go. We have a while." Kagome said to the younger kitsune. He was probably a year or so younger than her, but not as young as Sota. He was supposed to be extremely smart, although he didn't look a day ahead of her intelligence.

She pulled off her top, revealing a mid-top and her flat stomach. Her cleavage was accentuated by the binding clothing. She took a few steps, turned, and saw Shippo more than just glancing at her retreating figure. "Shippo, if you expect to spend any amount of time with me and actually have me respect you, then I'd stop staring and start running." She then jogged off, leaving Shippo in the dust.

"Ugh, Shippo! Come on! We can get back to the hut now!" Kagome stopped and waited for the boy to catch up. "Fine. Here's a deal. Last one back to the hut gets to give up their snack the winner."

"You're on!" Shippo said, as he ran past her.

"Hey! No fair!" Kagome shouted as she jogged to catch up.

"Phhbbbtt!!" He blew a raspberry at her as he ran through the yard and stopped before calmly walking into the hut. Kagome followed at full speed about 5 seconds after he situated himself with his double helping of food.

"You are a cheater and a half. But it doesn't matter, I was planning on only having water, anyway. Food slows you down."

"Have a good run?" Kaede asked, coming into the hut.

"Yeah. I usually go for an extra hour, but this one - " she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the kitsune currently stuffing his face, "- was begging to stop. So we came back. I may go back out later."

"Hmm. Very good then. Ye're not bad, considering ye've come to me from being a high school senior. In a lot of ways, ye seem very much past yer age."

"Well, as you know, I've had to accept more responsibility than most since I was little. But that doesn't matter now does it?"

"It does, but it doesn't. Not here at least. So ye know, Shippo will be joining ye on yer runs, whenever they may be."

No noise of agreement or disagreement was made by Shippo. He was still chewing.

"Fine by me. Anything special you want me to do?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, come with me. We will begin basic energy training. Shippo, please take a bath, or something. Ye smell. Horribly."

-crunch- :swallow: "'Kay."

The two women then left the hut, leaving Shippo to finish his small meal.

"Phew! You really do know how to put a girl through her paces!" Kagome said, wiping sweat off her brow with a towel as she sat down.

"Well, ye are truly extraordinary. I've never seen such power seeping from a girl yer age, nor such progress in a single day. I'm very proud." Kaede replied.

Kagome sat there, silent for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She then spoke. "So, you guys live up here without **any** modern conveniences?" She was very interested in this. They had no lights, no phone, not even a shower.

"Well, yes. They annoy me. Shippo was left to me when he was a cub, so he knows no better. Now, if ye excuse me, yer supper will not make itself. There are hot springs about five minute away from here in that direction, if ye want a bath." Kaede said, pointing north.

"Thank you. I think I'll meditate for a bit, then jog over there. Would a half hour of meditation for today be enough?"

Kaede nodded. "That's more than enough. I'll see ye in an hour?"

"Make it an hour and a half."

"Can do. Until then."

"Till then!"

Kaede walked away, and Kagome sat and meditated. For that half hour, she amused herself greatly. Although on the outside she looked calm and serene, on the inside she was focusing solely on her power and her energy, manipulating it, contouring it, letting it center around her heart, then letting it flow through her to her fingertips. She let it play over her skin, enjoying the empowered feeling she got. She loved it.

When she came out of her meditation, she felt ready for anything. She figured it wouldn't hurt to allow some of the energy to surround her like Kaede showed her how to do, letting it swell, and in effect keeping the powerful feeling that she had while meditating. She had become very aware of herself with the five hours of training Kaede had put her through, although it was Kagome who had requested the last three.

Kagome went inside the hut to get her stuff, where she found Shippo doing some sort of complex math problem. He looked up the second she entered the room. His eyes were wide.

"Whoa, Kagome, you ok?" he asked, his voice seeming somewhat scared.

"Shippo, why are you so scared? And of course I'm ok." Kagome said. She had felt the fear coming off of him in waves.

"I-I'm not, it's just - "

Kagome cut him off. "Oh, sorry." Immediately, she allowed herself to regain the power she had surrounded herself with.

"Yeah. That." He finished. Where are you going?"

"For a bath. I'm tired, hot and sweaty, and I've been working my body for the past eight hours. Got a problem?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nope." He answered.

"Thank you for your permission, master Shippo. Now, If you'll excuse me."

Kagome went to her bags and got out her shampoo, conditioner, soap and a razor. She threw these things along with a towel and a new set of clothing into a smaller bag.

She walked out, and called, "I'll be back in an hour, hopefully," and then jogged off.

She walked very briskly along the beaten path, enjoying the scenery. '_This is a nice change. No Inuyasha to worry about, no schoolwork except for what Shippo gives me, no reputation, no stepfather, no worries!'_ She thought, as she approached the spring.

She quickly shed her clothing, set up her stuff along the bank and let herself in. She breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed along the bank, allowing her tense muscles to be soothed by the warm water.

"Ahh...this is the life. I wonder what Miroku and Sango are doing?" she asked the sky, leaning her head back to look at it.

However, someone answered. "They're fine. But don't you think about me?" it said, a mix of sadness, anger and disappointment in their voice.

"Actually, Inuyasha, I was thinking about you." She said, not looking away from her current interest, which was whether or not the cloud above her was more of a water bottle or beer bottle shape.

"Really?"

"Yes. About how much of an asshole you are. And how much you hurt me last week." She stated, snapping her head up to glare at him. It had been a week since she actually last talked to him, although she'd only been here for a day.

"I guess I set myself up for that."

"Yeah, you did." She snapped again. "Now, why are you here? And how did you find me?" she asked, looking at him. He was resting on a branch above the entrance to the hot spring. That's when it hit her. "**And how long have you been here?"**

"Long enough. I found you by following your scent. And I'm here to apologize." He finished, hopping from his branch to behind her, on the bank.

"Well?"

"Look, Kagome, I think I was a bit too forward last week. I guess I have to learn things the hard way." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and started massaging them. Miroku said she loved getting shoulder massages, they were usually the tensest muscles in her body.

"Ya think?!" she asked, annoyed, but was enjoying the kneading Inuyasha was doing. She especially loved the occasional prick from his claws.

"Let me finish. Sango said you went off with Koga when you had boy problems." Kagome froze there. "But I want you to come to me when you're having problems. Not that wolf." Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. He kept going. "I'm not the type to go groveling and begging for a second chance, but I will ask you to think about it while you're here." He finished, removing his hand from her shoulders. His voice was hopeful, yet sad at the same time.

Kagome didn't usually give people second chances. But then, Inuyasha was more than a special case. She was waiting for one more thing though.

"Oh, and I-I'm...I mean, what I wanted to say was..."

"Apology accepted, Inuyasha. All is forgiven. Thank you." He smiled weakly. "And, **yes,** Inuyasha, I'd love to go out with you." She said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now get your ass in here." With that, she whipped her arms around her head, with him in them. He landed with a :splash: in the water.

"So why are **you** here?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to say. But I can give you a hint," she said, smirking.

"Do I want it?" he asked. He had sensed a change in her, what it as, he wasn't sure. It seemed like something had strengthened.

"I don't know. But you may be familiar with it already."

"Feh. Give me your best shot."

"Fine, but you asked." She said, now allowing the power she had been playing with in meditation to trickle out of her. She hadn't even let a tenth of it out when she saw Inuyasha there, scared stiff. "Scared?"

"K-Kagome, what is that?" he asked. He didn't like the feeling he got from that power. Like his death was to come with his next breath.

"Nothing you need to know about." She teased. "But I have you to thank for it."

"I see. Still don't get it." He replied, shaking his head.

"That's fine. You don't need to." She responded, smiling. She pulled him toward her, and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Kagome, you know that?" he said, looking back at her.

"I do now." She responded, letting him know her response with a tender kiss.

"You've no clue how badly I've missed these lips of yours." He said, running his finger over her lips, then following with another kiss.

She broke it, and simply replied, "hmmm..."

"You didn't miss me at all, did you?" he asked, smiling. Kagome was relieved he was only joking.

"Hmm...well, I guess, I did, a little. Actually, on second thought, nope." She smirked mischievously right back at him.

"Well maybe I should remind you." He moved in on her, and kissed her, but at the same time, slipped a finger inside of her.

She gasped, and her back arched as she closed her eyes because they had rolled back.

He started to move it in and out of her, eventually adding another, moving them at a steady pace, fast enough to keep Kagome satisfied, but slow enough that if she wanted more, she could get it. Not like she'd get it.

As he watched her body go limp with pleasure, he decided, this, _this_ was his aphrodisiac. To see such a completely dominant girl totally succumb and submit to him like this. Completely at his mercy. It made him feel so good.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked again.

She opened her eyes and laughed. "Nope!" _'Nothing he does will get me.'_ She thought. _'At least not totally.'_

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. She knew she was playing with him. And he'd play her game, for now.

"You _think_ you have me, but you'll never get me." She said. She looked at the sun and sighed. "You know, this was supposed to be a bath. Not a make-out/make-up session with you."

"Well, I tend to have that effect."

"Well, I have to get back for dinner. I think Kaede-chan is baking us some fish. I'm looking forward to it. And I'm tired. Eight hours of training and nothing to eat or drink except water does that to you. Makes you tired and hungry, I mean." She said, lifting herself up to get out.

"Eight hours?!?" he asked. "D-Damn girl!" he finished, as she got out.

"Damn to what, my naked body? Or eight hours of training?"

"B-both."

"You just saw me before I got in." she said, wrapping a towel around herself.

"I never said that..."

Kagome laughed. "Damn you and twisting your words. Oh well, too late now. Get an eyeful, cuz I'm sure you won't be seeing it for a bit."

"What? No late-night loving? No baths together? No hot sex in the forest?" he asked, playing hurt.

"Nope! Consider yourself lucky, buddy boy." She said, blotting the water off of herself and then dressing skillfully under cover of her towel.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can get you to come sooner or later..." he said, an extra emphasis on the word 'come,' implying the double meaning of it. (a/n: if you don't get it, then you really shouldn't be reading this story...)

"Later." She said, walking towards her new friend's home.

"Was that an answer? Or a goodbye?" he asked, still in the water, calling to her.

"Both. Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said, picking up her bag to leave.

"Uh, goodnight Kagome."

He then got out and disappeared into the trees, while Kagome was left to jog the five minute walk to Kaede's for food.

::123456789::

**A/n:** End chappie! Not like you didn't like, notice or anything. No cliffie this time. Thank me for that. And no, i'm not being serious, and yes, the eye-roll is implied.

No rants or anything today, just responses! So you people can go home early!! YAY!!

Sooo....

**binab86:** I didn't think it was that short...I actually thought it was pretty long. BORING, yes, but long.

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** I'm sorry, it actually might take longer. There's real action next chapter though. Well, not really, since I'm not a good action writer, I'm more of a fluffy/angsty writer, depending on my mood. But never am I in the mood to go out and run or something. I'm a very sedimentary creature. But there's stuff happening next chapter, ok? I'll leave a preview for your sanity's sake at the end of this. And I won't make the waiting time too long. I know how crazy I get when people do that to me, so I try my very hardest not to go and die on my readers...unless I have like, an amazing amount of testing one week or something. And then, yes, everything goes on hold...but not forever. But don't worry, it's only September. You've got a while before anything like that happens.

**Tiger5913:** I'd like to say, your review left me with the **hugest** smile on my face. Thank you. You rock!!! And no, Koga will NOT fuck Kagome on a regular basis. And Sango will keep her mouth shut, and I don't think Miroku will be learning of this. He would open his mouth up to Inuyasha. So, yeah. And the fight probably would destroy the entirety of Tokyo, if not more. Eep!! Thanks for your wishes...they'll come in handy on the eighth. ::sighs::

**Forbidden Miko:** Yeah, it does count as a yes, but as long as you don't utter the word, you can twist it around. Technicalities, my child. Details of a situation are what can make something seeming simple into a huge blowjob of a problem. And yeah, I know it's original. The actual beginning plot line is used a lot, and is really cliche, but I don't like cliche, so I decided to twist it and make it more of a story of a somewhat normal girl who's world blows up in her face...quite violently in fact. But there's more then what meets they eye....::evil laughter::

**ktakn-yeni:** yeah, everyone feels bad for Inuyasha. he's just...well, do what you want with him. I personally side with Kaggy.

**Obsessed714:** Uno, I'd love to see teh plotline/summary for your story. I can't guarantee it'll be updated as fast as this one, because I'd really like to get this finished first before I really focus on anything else, but I'm sure could come up with something good. And I'll give you all the credit you want. Because, you did come up with the idea. I'm sure we could work it out. Send me an email. Dos, as far as Kagome and Koga go, nothing's going on between them. If there was anymore to the review, I didn't get it. Sorry...Tres, Yeah, I know last chappie wasn't very good. Hopefully this one makes up for it.

**Me ():** I'm glad you like the story. And Kagome's probably going to be showing a lot more of her true personality as time goes on...she'll still have her 'feminine charm,' which will save her from a bunch of situations, but you'll see. There's more to the girl than meets the eye. As for the show, yesh, i know, Kagome's a wimpy little girl who really should learn to kick some ass. **however,** because it is anime, Kagome reflects the ideals of Japanese society...so she's perfectly in tune with their morals. Just not ours. How sad....::cries:: If I were Kagome, I'd run over to Koga too. And give him a good time for all the attention he's been giving me. ::winks::

**whogivesacow:** Sorry, didn't make that clear. INUYASHA WON'T FIND OUT! I, as the author of this story, will personally see to it that he won't. As long as Kagome remains unmarked, it doesn't matter. She wasn't a virgin to begin with, so there's nothing he (Inuyasha) can really do. And trust me, secrets can be kept for years and years and years...need has a tendancy to override human nature. And in this case, need plays a very, very big role.

Another thankies to **lyn, amaya-megumi, alejandra, Hopeformore, ktekn-yani, Akiraton, feilo, **and** IcyAsh.**

**And...MUCHO THANKS TO _FORBIDDEN MIKO_...MY 200TH REVIEWER!!!**

::123456789::

You have only this chapter left until my contest for the ultamite prize (whatever you want, I think that's pretty cool!) is closed. The next chapter gives it away. And Wolf, you'll see why I said your answer was only PARTIALLY right.

Here's a quickie to next chapter for **Inuyasha-Freak15** along with anyone else who wants it. If you want me to make this a regular thing, let me know!

Chappie Title: **Memories and Late Night Jogs**

"Aha! Hiten! She's up here! I hear her!" A voice called.

"Nice. And she said she could be our reward." A second voice sounded.

"I found her. I get first. And she looked even better than Rin." The first one said, greed and want edging his voice.

Inuyasha looked at the frightened Kagome, and then to the pair of climbing men. A low growl sounded from deep in his chest.

"Get on my back!" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

She nodded, and did. He raced off.

Once they got out of the forest, Inuyasha spoke. "You're staying with me tonight. You'll go back tomorrow. You've got some explaining to do. And I think it's time you met Sesshomaru."

::12345679::

**An:** Ok? there's your preview. Enjoy, and the next one will be out soon (i hope!)!


	19. Memories and Late Night Jogs

Hi!

Ok, just so you know, there are two a/n's at the bottom, one's from wednesday night, one's from thursday afternoon. Wednesday night was a horrible night for me, I was not happy. So...yeah. But, today was good. I went to Anime Club (yes, we have one in our school) and had a really good time! So my spirits are uplifted...for now.

Enjoy!

Ja ne,  
Lynne

::123456789::

**Memories and Late Night Jogs**

"You know, Shippo, I think you're actually getting better!" Kagome stated. She had been at Kaede's for four days now. And the two of them averaged at least four hours of jogging. Daily.

"I _–wheeze-_ think _–pant-_ so _–cough-_ too _–pant-_!"

"You wanna try for an extra hour?" Kagome teased, stopping to jog in place so her friend could catch his breath.

"Ha ha. How about...**not.**" Shippo replied, hands on his knees and doubled over from trying to catch his breath.

"Agh, fine. I'll train more with Kaede."

"Do that all you want. Just not on my watch!"

Kagome shoved Shippo playfully. "Come on, you lazy slowpoke. You can have my snack. We only have a half hour of jogging left." She then jogged off.

"That's another half hour of torture! But fine, I'll eat your snack!" he called after her, now running to catch up to her. When he did, they stayed at a steady pace for a few minutes, running through the forest behind Kaede's hut and training area.

"So, do you know exactly where we are...like what town we're in or anything?" Kagome asked, curiously. She wanted to know how to get back here.

"I've never left Kaede's side. And she's never left her home. So, no. And now that I think about it, out of all the people I've seen Kaede train, I've never actually met a really powerful miko, like you are. Most of the people that Kaede trains do not have like, a real power like you do, they simply learn how to make use of wards and stuff like that. I think your own power could act as the wards the other mikos learn. I mean, you scared me pretty bad on the first night. I felt like one wrong move and the gods were going to strike me dead, but slowly and painfully. It was terrifying."

They continued to jog on as Kagome contemplated this. "Shippo, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you think anyone would be interested in powers like I have? Or like, would want to use me to get to them?"

Shippo stopped abruptly, and appeared to be in truly deep thought. He sat down cross-legged, and closed his eyes.

"Kagome, I think I have the answer to your question, but I'm unable to speak it. How well can you control your powers?" he asked, very seriously.

"Well enough that I don't think I can kill you...accidentally."

Shippo's eyes shot open at this. "That's comforting."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, Kaede says those mikos with a lot of power have the ability to see another person's memories. It allows them to aid in removing pain from people...as if they share their pain with another. It can occur if the other person allows it, or if the other person wants to see the miko's memories for some reason. I wanted to show you something, but not today. The seventh one, maybe. You should be able to focus yourself better at that point, unless Kaede trains you in it before then." He closed his eyes again, and laid back.

"Kagome, I think you're really cool. You've been so nice to me, like you've known me forever. Most people who come to study with Kaede don't pay any attention to me, like I'm not even there. But you're not like that."

As he was talking, he was staring at the clouds passing overhead. Kagome was in the same position.

"Well, you're a cool kid. And I love your tail! But seriously, some people are selfish and only think about themselves. But I've learned that people need others to lean on and depend on. No one can make it totally alone. My old teacher shared a bit of wisdom with me when I was younger. He said, 'In the beginning of life, when we are infants, we need others to survive, right? And at the end of life, when you get like me, you need others to survive, right?' I nodded at him and then he whispered to me, 'But here's the secret: in between, we need others as well.'(1) I understood what he was saying then, and took it to heart. And I figured, the least I can do to ease the pain in the world is to be a good friend, ya know? Be one of those people that others can depend on." She turned to look at the boy.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey -" she pointed at a cloud passing overhead. "-what do you think that cloud looks like?"

"Hm...I see...a fish." He answered with finality in his tone.

"Really? I see a plane. But yeah, I can see where you get a fish."

"Mmm..." was Shippo's only response. He was too busy daydreaming.

"Shippo, we really should get going. Kaede will want to start my training for today. I have an extra hour and a half...arg." She said, playing the voice of reason. These training sessions totaling over eight hours a day was starting to wear on her.

"Mm...'kay." They both got up and decided to do a quick walk back to the hut.

::123456789::

"Kagome! Focus! If ye can just master this technique, then we can rest for today." Kaede's voice called. She was in a bit of a trance.

They were working on the memory-reading technique Shippo had mentioned earlier. Supposedly, not only was this good for healing, but it calmed the miko aura as well, once learned. It was a technique used to harness energy, as Kaede put it. But it was hard. Really hard. Kagome wondered what the next week and a half entailed if this was what Kaede called the 'easy stuff.'

"Ok. Here." She placed the old miko's hands on her own temples, and put her hands over the soft back of Kaede's hands. "Ready?" Kagome asked, a little bit shakily. She was tired, and was hurting a lot from the strain of the exercise.

"When ye are." Kaede replied, confidently.

Kagome allowed her energy to flow from her body, as she chose the memory she wanted to share with Kaede.

And eerie glow started to surround the pair, and Kagome focused as she replayed a memory of her and Sota and her mother all together in her mind. Without her stepfather. She brought it all the way to the very tips of her consciousness, reliving it.

It wasn't really anything special to the average person, but to Kagome, it was certainly precious. Her and Sota were playing on a mini-playground in one of Kagome's older homes, and she and her brother were trying to find a good place to hide while their mother counted. They were playing tag/hide-and-go-seek with their mom. While reliving this memory, she felt this feeling of pure happiness, like she had felt when she was younger while she was playing, not worrying about anything except whether or not she'd be the next person 'it'.

She saw her mom come closer, closer, closer, before shouting 'Aha! Found you!' and tagging Kagome, who hadn't been able to escape. They came out together, laughing merrily, while Sota came from behind and jumped on Kagome's back, knocking both of them to the ground. It ended with her mom hugging her and her brother tightly with a big smile on her face, before leaving to go hide and wait for Kagome to finish counting and come get her.

Kagome removed her hands from her mentor's, who, in turn removed them from her temples. She regarded the young girl with compassion, saying, "Wow, Kagome. Ye really were happy back then."

Kagome realized she had been crying a bit when she sniffled before answering. "Yeah. I miss the old days. Things were so much simpler...and easier, on all of us..."

Kaede looked at her softly. "Well, ye've got this down, it seems. Ye were able to share a pretty significant memory with me, while ye also experienced emotion, which can clog up yer abilities. May I suggest ye share that memory with Shippo as well, if ye'd like. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. For now, meditate a bit. Allow yer mind and spirit to relax. They've been through a lot." She smiled sympathetically.

"Ok. And thank you Kaede." She gave the lady a heart-warming hug before she got up to leave.

Kaede returned the embrace, albeit a bit shocked. "Don't mention it, dear. It's been a while since I've had the privilege of teaching someone as skilled as you."

"Thanks." And with that, Kaede left Kagome to her meditation.

::123456789::

Later that evening, around midnight, Kagome decided she wanted to go for a short run. She wanted to think. Kagome had shared her memory with Shippo, who appreciated it as much as Kaede had said he would, (which was a really freaking lot) if not more. Shippo had said he was really happy to see her so content with her life, because he had never seen her like that in the few days he knew her.

He also shared with her a memory of his own, him with his parents as a really young kit, maybe only five or six. He told her that he had lost his parents when he was younger. When he wanted to show her this memory, she had taught him the method he needed to use to access it, and before he could guess he found himself reliving it for her, and she found herself smiling at it uncontrollably. She had felt the happiness and hope in the boy as she watched the 'memory' unfold itself.

But now, she needed to think. About something. What it was, she didn't really know. But alone time was definitely in order.

As she jogged lightly through the forest, she had allowed herself to relax, enjoying the sounds of the crickets or the silent fluttering of bats overhead. It was calming.

She was so wrapped up in the feeling of serenity the forest gave her that she didn't notice the wind picking up, or even the elegant woman that had miraculously materialized in front of her.

"Oof!" Kagome ran right into the woman, stumbling backwards and then falling on her butt.

"Ah, Kagome. So we finally meet." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? And how do you know who I am?!?" Kagome demanded, quickly getting to her feet and taking a defensive stance.

The woman was, much to Kagome's demise, quite pretty, although she did have an evil feeling about her. Her bright magenta eyes and shining black hair pulled into an elegant bun, along with the traditional kimono she as wearing made her seem very superior.

"I am Kagura. I have been sent here. And I just...do." Kagura stated clearly. She then looked down to brush some invisible dirt off her kimono. "I have come back for you, Kagome. Now, will you be coming quietly, or shall you be making this difficult?"

Kagura pulled out her fan, and opened it, waving it once, making a gust of wind rush past both of them.

"Bitch! What do you want from me?"

"Me? I just do what I'm told. However..."

Kagome's life power surged around her in an effort to protect her, although Kagome wasn't sure how much it would do. She had only started learning how to use her bow and arrow, but then, she hadn't brought them with her. Who would have thought she was going to be attacked while running through a secluded forest at midnight? It seemed this was her only option.

"However, you seem to be in great want with my master. So, I shall be taking you to him. Come quietly, and I promise your friend Sango won't be harmed." Kagura threatened, grinning wickedly.

Even though Kagome had no proof, she could tell this bitch wasn't kidding. However, her own safety was at stake. Thinking quickly, she replied. "Fine, Kagura, I will do as you say." Her spirit backed down enough that Kagura could approach her, but not completely.

"And I'd take that barrier down, if I were you. Naraku doesn't like resistance, although, with you, I would be surprised as to what he'd do with you." She said, pulling out a feather from her hair.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, skeptical. She really wasn't paying any attention to the woman, but needed to get out of there. Fast.

"Nothing. Now get on." Kagura demanded.

Kagome hesitated. "No." she stated, and then deftly turned and ran. Kagura's voice echoed behind her.

"You really do make things hard."

As Kagome ran, two men jumped out from the bushes. She ground to a halt and tried to find another way out, but seeing there was no other path, she quickly turned right and started off into the underbrush.

"Get her!" Kagura's voice boomed, obviously annoyed that the two oafs that were in her command were of no help whatsoever.

Kagome's mind was racing, trying to think of the best way out of this. She couldn't go back to the hut. She wanted Kaede and Shippo out of danger. Most especially Shippo.

She had no clue where she actually was, either, so she couldn't break for it either. She had only one option left, it seemed.

Run until she couldn't run anymore.

'_I can do this,'_ she thought, breaking through bushes and branches. She was getting cut all over the place, but she didn't care. She hard them not far behind her. And they seemed to be getting closer. _'Running and...just breathe. Just like training. Push yourself as far as you can. And then just a bit further......'_ She kept repeating this to herself, trying to keep herself from slipping and dooming herself to a horrible fate. Not that she knew what it was, but still.

She saw a relatively low branch hanging as she ran, so she grabbed for it and whipped herself up around it. And started climbing as quietly as possible.

Once she thought she was high enough, she took a quiet, deep breath and started to think. Underneath her, she could hear her pursuers pass underneath her, buying her some peace. For the moment, at least.

'_You know, a few weeks ago, my life was actually normal. I don't get it. What is it with me and trouble?'_she asked herself.

She heard a rustling of leaves behind her. She looked around worriedly, but then saw a blur of silver pass her. She watched as it went forward for about three more yards, then stop and back up.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he came to her.

"**SHHH!!!"** She jumped on him and covered his mouth.

"What is it?" he asked, whispering.

"This bitch, Kagura, came to me while I went for a jog and wanted me to see this guy, Naraku. I ran for it, but these guys chased me, which is why I'm up here."

"Aha! Hiten! She's up here! I hear her!" A voice called.

"Nice. And she said she could be our reward." A second voice sounded.

"I found her. I get first. And she looked even better than Rin." The first one said, greed and want edging his voice.

Inuyasha looked at the frightened Kagome, and then to the pair of climbing men. A low growl sounded from deep in his chest.

"Get on my back!" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

She nodded, and did. He raced off.

Once they got out of the forest, Inuyasha spoke. "You're staying with me tonight. You'll go back tomorrow. You've got some explaining to do. And I think it's time you met Sesshomaru."

She gasped. She knew that name. He was Lord of the Western Lands. Surely he wasn't still around?! And related to Inuyasha? How could that be?!? She didn't think everything as far as the demon world that Sango had spent so much time learning about could be still around. How she had thought wrong. _'Oh, this bites._' She thought. _'**Hard.'**_

She snuggled into Inuyasha's back, enjoying being so close to him and thankful for the ride, basking in the comfort that was soon to be torn from her.

::123456789::

(1): Quote taken from Tuesdays with Morrie; an old man, a young man, and life's greatest lesson, by Mitch Albom

**A/n:** I won't bore you with anything tonight. I'm too unhappy. But I will give you your responses and thank yous and preview, because you deserve it, no matter what my mood!

**A/n(take two):** I still won't bore you with anything. I just wanted to clear something up, since people keep asking about it. INUYASHA WILL NOT FIND OUT ABOUT KAGOME AND KOGA!! It will be too hard to encompass, and also the fact that I don't want Koga to die. He really is a good friend of Kagome's when need be. Also, since no one got the answer (which was plainly stated in this chapter) as to who is Kagome's pursuer, no one gets the prize. However, I may throw out another one of those someday. We'll see. I don't know if it's any incentive, but think about it. **Anything you want.** Within my human capabilities, of course.

Kay, here's there responses.

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** You're welcome for the preview. I'm making it regular, since I heart you so much. And sex-ed is horrible. I remember in seventh grade we had to watch this video, "Miracle of Life," second period (think like 8:00 am)...and we had to watch a freaking live birth. Let's say I didn't hold my breakfast down that day.

**Akiraton:** Ok, uno, this story stays in the modern era. They are just secluded, amazingly. Where Kaede lives is like a retreat area, located in a forest that is kind of hard to get to, and only a few people know about. There's no time-travelling, though, some of the elements from the manga (like Naraku and Kagura) are being brought into the story.

**Tiger5913: **Yes, there will be Sesshy/Rin. Later on, and it won't be as much as Kagome and Inuyasha. It'll be like Sango and Miroku. We know it's there, but it won't go into much detail. And yes, EVENTUALLY, Inuyasha will finally get his wish. But first, he'll be going through a lot more of what I call "romantic gestures," meaning that he's going to be oh-so-cute to Kagome. ::chorus of "awww's"::

**Layarine:** No, I really don't think Inuyasha's going to find out about Kagome and Koga. That will result in a nasty battle of sorts, and we're already going to be having enough crap with Naraku and Kagura. It's going to be the last thing that they both need. And even though Kagome :is: sort of playing with him, you gotta think...she's had a hard time with him in the past. He's in some way responsible for three long gashes on the inside of her legs. And I know how it feels to be cut with a blade. It hurts. A fucking lot. So in a way, I'm sure her subconsious is getting back at him. That, and just the fact that she was upset about what Inuyasha had done earlier that day. Sex takes care of all negative feelings. The endorphins released during it are said to be some of the most powerful that the body can -naturally- create. So yeah.

Also, I'm glad I'm your ::favorite:: author, although I really don't deserve to be. I just write for the hell of it. It's not like I'm any good or anything. Or at least, I don't think.

**Forbidden Miko:** You know, I'm only 15. I'm not really that old. I've been through enough shit to compare to a person 25 years older than me, but in actuality I'm just a youngster. And yeah, I know, school sucks majorly. It bites into all my time I could spend writing...or reading...::sighs:: Well, hopefully, my updates will still be quick. Or somewhat quick.

**Obsessed714:** You already know my answer. So I'm not going to repeat myself.

**Inuyashalover#1:** I know, it's an Inu/Kag fic, and I know there's a Koga/Kag lemon. I just made it like that. I'm allowed to throw in plot twists if I want. It is ::my:: story after all. If you want a really good explanation, read **Tiger5913's** review from chappie 17. She did a really good job of articulating it. I could never do such a good job.

**Inubabe1313:** I know I'm a meanie, and I know I'm horrible. My nickname isn't Lucifer for nothing.

Another thanks to **whogivesacow, feilo, InuyashaKagome10, InuyashaxKagome, IcyAsh, amaya-megumi, lyn, ****, binab86, rubychik09, **and **alejandra** for reviewing! Wow. I got a lot of reviews this chapter. Hmm...

Ok, here's your preview of the next chappie. It's called **What's Love Got to do With it?**

"It's fine. This Sesshomaru would have done it himself if you had not taken care of it." he said, his face still showing no emotion. Kagome had expected this, however, so she was not unnerved by it. "Now, please continue."

Kagome did as she was told. She found without Inuyasha peering over her shoulder, she had a much easier time.

When Kagome accessed the memory, she found something she hadn't expected. A girl, obviously Rin, with shining eyes and a beautiful smile, looking upon her, or more like Sesshomaru. She mouthed something like _'Thank you_' and then attached herself to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around him, who was looking down at her. The girl looked a few years older than Kagome, maybe 20. Rin then pulled away slightly from the hug and looked up. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. But the words that her lips formed were unmistakeable.

_"I - love - you."_

::123456789::

**A/n:** There you go! Hopefully that's enough to leave you wanting more. Have a fun few days, I'll be back with a new chapter. If you haven't noticed, I changed the summary for the story, because it has changed from the light and fluffy fic that it had started to be to be something with a bit more substance. Ok? So enjoy, and I'll be back probably around....Sunday? Somewhere around there.

Stay well until then.  
Ja ne,  
Lynne


	20. What's Love got to do with it?

Hn.

I'm not particularly happy. You'll see why if you read the first response at the bottom. And, it may explain some things you may, or may ::not:: want to know. But either way. Reasons to be angry are below.

Here's the chapter.

Enjoy!  
Lynne

::123456789::

**What Does Love Got to do With it?**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please, sir, Master Inuyasha has asked to speak with you."

'_Great.'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'This Sesshomaru wants to sleep this one night, and my idiot brother wants him.'_

"What is this disturbance about, Jaken? It had better be worthwhile..." he growled. It was one in the morning. He did **not** want to be bothered.

"Jaken believes Inuyasha wants to talk about him, m'Lord. He who has taken..." the servant said, his voice shaking slightly.

Sesshomaru shot up in his bed. The fact that he was half-naked and not in any state to receive visitors was of no importance.

"Send them in, now, Jaken." He said, cutting off his servant abruptly.

"Yes, m'Lord/"

::123456789::

"A few words of advice, Kagome. Sesshomaru is one who commands high respect of those below him. No offense, but to him, you're pretty low on the scale." Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, please spare me. Sango has drilled demon hierarchy into my brain while studying to be an exterminator. I know I'm vermin to full demons, or to most demons at all, and expect to be treated as such. I will also act as such. You have no reason to worry." Kagome said, flatly.

"Fine. And another thing." Inuyasha added.

"What?" Kagome asked, irritated. This was becoming annoying. She knew how to handle herself.

"Don't use me as a role model."

She answered with a smirk. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Wench."

"Idiot."

"Baka."

"_Erhem."_ A small toad-like thing appeared before them. "Lord Sesshomaru will see you now."

The toad turned and walked away. The pair followed.

::123456789::

"Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha. And who is this you have brought before this Sesshomaru?"

At even being acknowledged, Kagome sank to her knees. One was tucked under her, the other bent before her. Her right arm was next to her right knee. She looked at the floor, head bent, hair flowing in front of her and covering her face.

"At least the girl knows how to address this Sesshomaru." He said, eyeing the girl. He was impressed. A miko, human nonetheless, had some intelligence. She had shown great respect to the lord by assuming this position. "Rise, girl."

"Yeah, Kagome, get up." Inuyasha said. She wasn't kidding about knowing about the demon hierarchy. She had even assumed the correct position for her purpose of being here. Humans knew it as a warrior's and fighter's submissive position. Also, to demons, it was one of those who were looking for council. She was all three.

Kagome rose slowly, but her face still looked at the floor, covered in shadow.

"This Sesshomaru does not have time for formalities. You do realize it is past one."

Kagome spoke. "We have come to seek your council, m'lord." She had yet to look up.

"Kagome, let me - " Inuyasha started.

"No, this is my battle, I think. I don't really know anymore." She turned to Sesshomaru. "M'lord, Master Inuyasha found me earlier this evening as a subject of pursuit by a being known as Naraku and a woman, Kagura. The master suggested that you know something that may aid me. Although, m'lord, I am aware that you do not usually deal with mikos, much less humans, it seems that I am not his only victim. A girl named Rin..." Kagome said, cautiously.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's cold and emotionless appearance broke. Although it was not much of a change, a look of concern and worry briefly flashed across his face. "What do you know of Rin?"

"I know nothing. One of the men ordered after me mentioned her."

"Inuyasha, this girl may be of use to me. You were wise to bring her here." He then turned to Kagome. "You are a miko, no?"

"A fairly inexperienced one, but yes."

"Do you know how to purify something?"

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Good. Do you know how to use the memory retrieval technique?"

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend and his half-brother. This was bogus. They were talking as if they were making a business deal. Sesshomaru never dealt with anyone this way. Most humans would be dead by now.

"Yes, I am fairly good at it. I was able to use it with a young kitsune earlier this evening. I did not harm him." She replied, calmly.

"Good. Use it on me. There is something this Sesshomaru wants to show you."

She followed his instructions, and placed her hands on Sesshomaru's temples.

"Kagome, what are you...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Master Inuyasha, this humble miko asks you to please _shut up._ I do not mean any disrespect but I must concentrate. Lord Sesshomaru is proving to be much more formidable a mind than I expected." Kagome snapped.

"And stop calling me 'Master!' Quit the formalities! You're freaking me out!" Inuyasha said, spazzing.

Kagome sighed and removed her hands from Sesshomaru's temples. "Please excuse me, m'lord."

"As you wish."

She turned to Inuyasha. "Fine, Inuyasha. Then shut up, **sit down_ and wait until I say otherwise!_** And if you don't, I'll make sure –myself- that you are quiet! Understood?" she said, her tone threatening.

"Thank you. And fine. Shutting up." Inuyasha replied, dropping to a cross-legged position on the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, m'lord." Kagome said gravely, turning back to Sesshomaru.

"It's fine. This Sesshomaru would have done it himself if you had not taken care of it." He said, his face still showing no emotion. "Now, please continue."

Kagome did as she was told. She found that without Inuyasha peering over her shoulder, she had a much easier time.

When Kagome accessed the memory, she found something she hadn't expected. A girl, obviously Rin, with shining eyes and a beautiful smile, looking upon her, or more like Sesshomaru. She mouthed something like _'Thank you_' and then attached herself to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around him, who was looking down at her. The girl looked a few years older than Kagome, maybe 20. Rin then pulled away slightly from the hug and looked up. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. But the words that her lips formed were unmistakable.

_"I - love - you."_

Kagome pulled away at this, a slight shock given to her fingertips. A signal for her to get out of his head.

"So, what happened?" Kagome asked. Obviously, Rin was at one point Sesshomaru's girlfriend.

"Naraku took her." Inuyasha piped up. "Two years ago. He has something against me and him." Inuyasha nodded toward his half-brother. "He steals away the one thing we truly love and care about. You see why I got that look that morning you told me about the shadow?"

"And why he took you here." Sesshomaru added.

Kagome contemplated this for a moment. "Inuyasha, last week, after I had left your house, I returned to my own to find it had been broken into. My little brother said they were looking for me. Whoever it was left a note saying they'd come back for me. I'm assuming that was tonight. And how does he know you truly love and care about me? Not even I know that. You're my boyfriend of...how long?" she asked, her words simply flowing out. "Could he possibly be after my power?" she asked again. Too many questions were coming out of her mouth, but she had no control at this point. It was as if the filter between her brain and her mouth had been removed.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. At her first question, the look on her half-brother's face was unmistakable. It was the one that was on his face when he figured out what happened to Rin, and that there was nothing he could do about it. Hurt and betrayal. Despair. Uncertainty.

"Woman, it may be better if we continue this tomorrow." He said. Even though his voice still held the emotionless tone, it had more of a gentle feel to it. Not so commanding as it was before. "Inuyasha, please take her to your estate. I will be by at noon tomorrow."

"Fine, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha didn't feel like fighting. He was a little shocked at Kagome's statement. _'How does he know you truly love and care about me? Not even I know that.'_ Because he knew he truly loved and cared about her. He just wasn't so sure about the reciprocation of the feelings. After all, he had messed up majorly in the times he'd seen her. "Let's go, Kagome." He said, flatly.

"Ok. Until next time, m'lord." She said, bowing deeply. Her composure had returned, and for that she was grateful. "And sleep well." They then left.

'_Maybe there is still hope for Rin. Naraku said he would keep her alive, as long as I stayed away...But that miko, that miko may be the key to end all of this.'_ Sesshomaru thought, as he sank into his sheets.

::123456789::

"So, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She was on his back again, him rocketing to his home only a few acres away. It felt good to have him so close.

"Kagome, wait until we get to the house." He said, not wanting to talk.

"Ok." She replied, snuggling into his back. The adrenaline of the chase and the meeting of Sesshomaru had receded, leaving exhaustion in its place.

'_Should I tell her?'_ he asked himself.

'_You might as well. I mean, she should know. Naraku is now officially after her.'_ He answered himself. _'You may not be able to get another chance.'_

'_You know, you're right.'_ He thought, in his first mindset.

'_I know I'm right. I'm you.'_ It finished, returning to where ever it had come from.

"Hey, Kagome?" he asked. He had been struck with an idea.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna stay at the cabin?"

"It's a bit far, don't you think?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be there in no time."

"Well, sure then. Whatever you want."

"Ok. We'll stop by the house to get some food. Then we'll head over. We'll probably be there in a half hour?"

"Mmm...'kay." Came the sleepy response.

'_Heh. She must be exhausted.'_ He thought. He wasn't tired. Or not really. He probably had another six hours in him if this about of stress was put on him. 12 if he was relaxing. And then another 24 before he would really need sleep.

They stopped by his huge house, and picked up some midnight snacks and food for breakfast the next morning. He wanted to treat her again. He knew what his brother was gonna put her up to, and he was positive she'd come out of it ok, but this was just in case she didn't. He wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her. Which was with every piece of his being.

When they got to the cabin, now lit with the moonlight, he smiled. It was funny he thought, that he could see three pups running around in this clearing, two girls, one looking exactly like Kagome, and one with his hair and ears and attitude, but Kagome's big eyes and beautiful smile. There'd also be a boy, the spitting image of himself, and a mirror of his attitude. Except, he had Kagome's heart deep within him, so he was also a caring and kind soul. Inuyasha would have loved that.

"Hey, Kagome?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" Her voice was breathy and husky, but not sexy. More like extremely sleepy.

"We're here." He said, crouching so she could get off.

"Ok." She said, climbing off of him. She stumbled a few steps, then leaned on him for support. Her legs were better off as jelly.

"Let me carry you." He said, swooping her up, bridal style. "You don't seem to be in any position to walk."

She clasped her hands around his neck. "Mmmhmm," she sounded, leaning her head onto his chest.

He walked into the house, the food back now on his back. He laid her on the bed, half asleep, and went to put the food by the stove. When he returned to the room, he found Kagome under the blanket, her outer clothing neatly folded on the floor next to the bed.

"I hope you don't mind. I only wear my underwear when I sleep."

"Nah. I only wear boxers anyway." He replied.

He shed his clothing, kicking it by where Kagome's were, but his were in a heap, in opposition to hers that lay perfectly folded.

He climbed into the bed, lying next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. It was really nice, being near her, just him and her, doing nothing but enjoying each others company as they waited for slumber to take them.

"Hey, Kagome?" he said quietly. He wasn't sure if she was asleep yet.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she answered, cuddling closer into him, if it was possible. He was so warm and comforting. He loved it.

"You...you do know that I truly love you, right? Otherwise, I don't think Naraku would be after you." He said, unsure of her answer.

"Inuyasha, I've known you've loved me since I regained consiousness after the bar." She started. "I heard it all." She paused, waiting for a reaction. When she got none, she continued. "And, Inuyasha, I've been in love with you for as long as I've known you. I need you too, Inuyasha. I don't know why. I don't know how. All I know, my dear Inuyasha, is that I've been madly in love with you as long as I've been capable with the feeling. And I don't ever intend of not being in love with you." She turned around in his arms so she faced him, his eyes now visible to her. "I love you, Inuyasha. I **truly** love you." She then closed her eyes, and nestled as closed as she could into him, falling fast asleep, not even waiting for an answer.

Happiness welled up inside of Inuyasha. He hadn't felt this happy in years. Not since the first day he had met Kagome. He had done something back then, but he didn't want to do that now. He was older now. More mature.

'_Oh, screw that crap.'_ He thought to himself. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, and walked outside, the moon shining above him. His eyes glimmered in the moonlight, reflecting the immense joy that was collecting in his heart.

He sat down, and looked up at the moon. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, drew a long breath, and let it out as a long howl, breaking the silence of the night.

Almost immediately thereafter, a chorus of wolves and the dogs in town responded, joining Inuyasha as he proclaimed to the world that he had found his true love.

'_I swear, Kagome,'_ he thought, as he let out his declaration, _'I swear to love you and protect you as my own forever. You're mine. I love you.'_ And finishing that thought, he drew another breath, and let out another howl.

::123456789::

**A/n:** Ok, now, before I get to the ::positive:: reviews, I want to respond to one particular review. It's not a flame, but it ticked me off nonetheless. I'll put it here, and then respond to it, while keeping as level a head as I can. Which will probably take a lot of effort. So you know, my piece contains some nasty bits of what I've gone through, used as proof as to what 'hurts.' So, if you don't want to know, skip over this and read your response!

by **Inuyashadeath-dealer** (an anomyous review)

_ok im srry but this chappy really pissed me off that inuyasha doesnt get to find out about wut kagome did wit koga...he shud have the ryte to know...its not fair that kagome is gonna get to fuck some one else mean while inu doesnt get shit a he gets tossed around like a chump...and me i know ...:(...and it hurts...:(...neways yea..._

Ok, let me say my piece. Uno, I'm sorry that the chapter pissed you off. Everyone's entitled to their opinion. Let me say that I've had quite a few people say that they didn't like the Kagome/Koga thing. You can look it up in the reviews.

(To future readers after 12-20-04, there was a nasty part of this that I decided to delete. If you want to know, e-mail me, but I didn't feel it was necessary. However, I'm leaving the rest of the rant.)

I understand that you've been through your trials and tribulations, but please, this is just a story. I understand you're upset about what's going to happen, but frankly, life ain't fair. If life was fair, then I would be able to rip the bastard of my ex-boyfriend to pieces, with my bare hands. I'd also probably be torturing my step-father. Along with the neanderthals that were once my friends. I'm fully capable of it. I have the anger, the strength, and am totally vindicative when it comes to hurting those I feel deserve it. I've fought someone before, wounded them so bad they couldn't use either leg, and then walked away like it was any other day. That's not a threat, just an example.

So, before you go saying how you dislike something that is totally fictional and disconnected from your life in ANY way other than your choice to read it, think about how someone would know how to describe shit like that. Just because I didn't go into detail, doesn't mean I didn't live it first hand. Most of Kagome's experiences, I've had. Which is why I'm able to use description as well as I do. I'm sorry I got so worked up over this, it's just, you **do** have the choice to ::not:: read this story, and I have the ability, as the author of this story, to make it any way I wish. And if I feel like having Kagome screw Koga's brains out, then hell, I'll do it. And if I don't want Inuyasha to find out, he bloody well won't. Just because I write it, doesn't mean you have to read it.

**a/n:** OK! Now, I'm not crying, or any of the sort. Just...seething. It's not like the review was that bad, or anything, it was just, the audocity! I don't think I ever said that Kagome's past was written from experience, but now you know. It was.

Now, for my more positive reviews!

**Tiger5913:** Rin isn't mute! I didn't make it clear, but Kagome just can't hear the sounds of other people's memorys. She just can feel their feelings and view the scenes through their eyes. So Rin talks. Just not yet! Also, Sesshy and Rin won't be coming around for a bit. I'm saying give it another 7 or so chapters. Rin has to come back. Ooh, I didn't tell you about that...well, I won't say anything. Or give anything about the next chapter away. ::grins::

**just someone()/ForbiddenMiko:** haha, I do that too. Don't worry.

**IcyAsh:** OmG...I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Umm...well, let me know, maybe I can make it up?

**Obsessed714:** ::see letter response::

**Shorti51:** Nice to see you back!! I've missed you! heehee. I liked those quotes you threw in your response. Even though I wrote them, they still make me laugh. I crack myself up. And I'm sorry about your computer...and your brother. I have both problems (although, in addition to one brother, i have a half brother and a half sister...augh!) So don't worry. I feel ya. It's nice to see you're alive and well though!

Another thanks to **zeddy222, lyn, InuyashaKagome10, EPanime, juice5172004, alejandra, **and **kagomechan**. o You guys make my day!

The next chapter is called **Teaching Instinct**. However, I don't have anything to give you, because I really gotta get going on my actual ESSAY for English. But by the name of the title, maybe you can figure something out. I'm sorry...::tear falls:: I love you all though. Don't worry! And I promise a review next time.

Ja ne,  
Lynne

::The greatest things require the greatest risks::


	21. Teaching Instinct

Hio!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But please, expect it at this pace. I'm now in the full swing of school (and yes, it only has been two weeks, and I got today off which is why you're getting this a full two days early), meaning I've been getting slammed with work. It'll all work out soon, but I still am going to keep this pace in order to keep me from going insane. Hope you don't mind.

I'll keep the rest of my rambling to the end of the story.

Enjoy!

Lynne

::123456789::

**Teaching Instinct**

_::Dream::_

_Kagome watched herself as she crept silently down a dark hallway. A girl who seemed a few years older than her followed, but she looked sickly, because it was apparent that she was thin and tired. She was also bruised and scarred, along with the finding of a few fresh cuts that seemed to only have quite recently stopped bleeding. _

"_Hmmm...leaving so soon? But I haven't gotten around to entertaining you...or myself...Kagome." A voice sounded. It was youthful, but deep. It was also familiar. Too familiar... _

"_I wouldn't leave, Kagome. Sota here still needs to be saved. And Inuyasha..."_

_She watched herself freeze at the mention of her brother's name. Her image turned to the person behind her, whispering something to her, and the other person responded, slipping something to her. She watched herself watch the girl continue to creep silently past her, staying in the shadows._

_The dream Kagome pauses for a moment, seeming to do something (but she couldn't tell what) and then she walked into an illuminated part of the passage. She stood tall, and looked up, as if she were addressing a higher power._

"_What do you want?! Why did you take Sota?? What has he done?! And the same goes for Inuyasha!! If you want me so bad, **then you can have me!!**" she yelled. She looked ahead of her and then added quietly, "Just don't hurt them."_

"_Hmm...I knew I could get to you somehow." The voice sounded. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, but it also seemed to **be** everywhere._

_A door –clicked- in front of her, and she reached for it, opening it. She walked through to find a furious Inuyasha and a scared Sota. Beside them was her captor, smirking evilly. _

"_Come here, Kagome, take my hand." He said._

_She obeyed as she saw the gleam of a metal knife pushed against Sota's neck. As soon as she came within arm's distance of the three people, she paused._

"_I do this, and they go free?"_

"_Absolutely. You have my word."_

_Kagome turned from her abductor. "Inuyasha, take Sota and get out of here. Forget about me." She said, solemnly. She was sensing something...something evil here. She could tell that it wanted to hurt her. If she took this moron's hand, she was sure to get hurt, if not die. But if that's what it took..._

_She raised her hand to take the one outstreched to her._

"_Kagome - " Inuyasha started._

"_**Do it!"** She took the hand, which pulled her toward her captor. She saw Inuyasha take Sota and run, giving her a heartfelt glance before he finally left. "**GO!**" She screamed._

_He left._

"_Finally, just you and me..." the voice said, as her captor's face was illuminated, showing that of Naraku's, and she started to scream in pain.._

_::End Dream::_

Kagome sat up straight in a cold sweat. What was that? It had seemed so real. Her entire body was aching.

She saw Inuyasha wasn't next to her as he was when she fell asleep, but she calmed down when she heard his voice...howling? _'How cute!'_ she thought. She looked out the window, seeing it was still dark, but froze as she heard a chorus of howls after that of Inuyasha's. '_Is that normal?'_ she asked herself, swinging her legs over the bedside and pulling on Inuyasha's shirt. It was so big that it reached just above her knees. She also pulled on her own sneakers, and walked outside.

As she quietly padded to the source of Inuyasha's howl, she breathed in deeply, realising just how good Inuyasha smelled. The smell was like a forest and vanilla beans mixed with a hint of...honey? It was definitely something sweet. It had to be honey. She liked it. She liked it. Masculine, yet it still seemed gentle and loving. And sweet. Just like him.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, coming up to a wall of silvery-white hair. He was listening to the howls that had chorused after his own, it seemed. "Um, Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"You're supposed to be sleeping." He said, turning. His amber eyes were soft and filled with concern.

"I had an odd dream, and woke up, scared. You weren't there next to me, so I came to find you." She said quietly.

"Oh."

"So, what are you doing? You never really answered my question." She asked again.

"What does it look like?" he answered coldly. He didn't feel like getting laughed at.

She felt the iciness in his voice. _'Aww...he's embarassed...'_ she thought. _'He shouldn't be though...especially not with me...'_ she kept thinking.

"Well, it looks like you're howling at the moon. But why? I'm just curious." She said, her eyes shining in admiration. "It looks like fun."

'_She isn't going to make fun of me?'_ He thought, confused.

"Uh...well," he started, unsure of how to explain it. He never really was good at explaining his demon urges. "You see, when I howl, I'm usually...uh...expressing how I feel. I guess...it's a way like if you get angry you punch something?...Um...Tonight, I guess I'm expressing how...er...happy I am. It's like an announcement of love, if you want..." he explained, with a decent amount of unease.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, her knees folded under her, enjoying the tickle of the grass on her bare legs. "Oh." She said, nodding, looking ahead of her.

Then, to his surprise, her head whipped in his direction as it seemed as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Can I try?" She asked, a girlish excitement in her voice.

He stared for a second. She asked WHAT?

"Um, do you know how? I mean there's different types of howls....and um...I mean..." he stammered. He wasn't expecting **this.**

"Well, you could teach me!" she said, eagerly.

"Uh...ok...I guess. Well, watch me first, if you want." He closed his eyes, trying to forget his embarassment. He whipped his head back, and howled, letting his joy come out once again. When he finished, he got the chorus, as expected. The dogs in the neighborhood and the wolves in this forest already knew and accepted him as the alpha-dog. And they liked to join in with a reason to howl.

She scooted closer to him while he had let his emotions fly free in order to really see what he was doing. She really wanted to try this!

"Ok. Well, first, straighten out your back." He said, placing a hand on her lower back and pushing to get rid of the slouch she had. She complied easily. It was weird, trying to teach an instinct to Kagome.

"Next, I usually take a good look at the moon before I let myself rip. It gives me power and also a good feeling, ya know?"

She didn't answer, she was too busy observing the moon like he had told her to. Kagome had never realized just how absolutely beautiful it was. It was a perfect full moon and somehow seemed to call to her. She had already started to feel the joy she felt the first time Inuyasha had said he loved her, so many nights ago in the hospital.

She heard his voice talking, saying, "Now this is when I look up at the sky, breathe deep and how. The sound comes from...deep...within...my...chest?" He stopped talking.

Kagome's head had whipped back, and was now howling like he had been minutes before. Her hands were placed beside her knees and her back arched sharply, allowing the sound to consume her wholly. He'd never seen a human howl at the moon, but even if he had, he didn't think they would have been this good. And she looked so..._good_ like this too. Like it was natural.

She looked ahead of her as the sound ended, reverberating off of the house and the trees surrounding them. She then turned to Inuyasha and smiled brightly.

"Did I do ok?" she asked.

"Heh. Yeah." He answered, smiling right back at her. This girl was truly a piece of work. "You hear them answering you?" he asked. All of a sudden, a loud and long chorus of howls sounded, surrounding them. Inuyasha's ears twerked towards the wound. Kagome had jumped at the unexpectedness of the chorus.

"They're wishing you good luck, although I don't know why you'd need it." He said, his smile switching to a smirk as he tackled his girlfriend to the ground.

"Ha. I will need it. I should say thanks." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "Would you get up? I wanna try one more time, and then I'll leave you alone." She pushed him off.

She got back in her original position, knees tucked underneath, hands by her sides, but this time, she didn't need to look at the moon. The emotion welled up inside of her automatically.

Her head lashed back again, the howl escaping her lips as her back arched again, even more sharply then before and her hands tightly gripped the grass. It looked like she was in sheer ecstasy.

Watching her, Inuyasha got an idea. He sat next to her, and slid his hand over hers. He took a long breath, and joined her howl, them both ending within seconds of each other.

They looked at each other, and started laughing uncontrollably.

"We're doing this again." Kagome said, when they caught their breath.

"Sure, whatever you want." He replied, pushing her head onto his shoulder.

They laid back on the cool grass, and fell asleep, just like that.

::123456789::

Kagome woke up the next morning, to find herself smiling. Her sleep was not haunted by nightmares like it had been earlier the night before, but instead was a dream with her and Inuyasha ten years from now, with their children.

There were exactly how she'd imagined her and Inuyasha's kids to be. Two girls and a boy. One girl, the eldest, looked like a younger version of herself, down to the size of her hands and feet and the shape of her eyes. The only difference? She had a nasty set of claws. One that she kept neatly sharpened should the need arise. The other girl had Inuyasha's mane of silky-white hair and those ears, although everything else looked like either Kagome's or her mother's. She also had his arrogance, which resulted in her and her twin brother getting into wrestling matches very often. The boy was a mini-version of Inuyasha, with his father's attitude, but in addition, he had her warmth and love deep in his heart.

She smiled to herself again and pushed even closer to Inuyasha. This was the life. They didn't need to kiss, or have sex, or any of that crap that everyone else had always expected from her and asked her about. Just having each other around was enough to make them happy.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and sleepily opened his eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." She answered. She ignored the fact that she had about thirty bites on her arms and legs.

"Good. Cuz we gots to go. Sesshomaru will be waiting at my place."

"Mmm...'kay." She answered, getting up.

"You know, that shirt looks even better on you than it does on me." He said, eyeing her as she stood up.

"You think so? Well, I'm wearing it back to your place. I don't feel like changing. I'll just put on my shorts. She said, stretching her hands above her head so the shirt rose up a few inches.

"Ugh, fine. Just pack whatever you don't wear with the food we didn't eat. It should still be good." He said, getting up as well.

"Oh, and do you have any medical tape?" she asked. She had gotten an idea as she looked up at the tree canopy.

"Yeah. It's in the first aid kit by the stove." He said, passively. She was just about to turn and go when something clicked in his head. "Wait. **Why?**"

"Oh, you'll see!" she said, and then ran full sprint towards the house.

::123456789::

**A/n:** Ok, as I write this note trying to juggle talking to like 20 people and listen to my brother's horrible bass playing and drooling over a very nice picture of Inuyasha...(I'm giving up the URL...you might like it!!)

http : www. devianart. com/ deviation/ 10652951/

Take out all spaces.

I'll just respond now, I'm tired, and I wanna get this posted since my consience has been bugging me for the past like, three days.

Oh, and I also want to apologize for my outburst last chapter...I was being a little stressed out and took it out on all you guys. I meant what I said, but I also spoke -privately- to the reviewer and we came to an understanding.

**DraGonMistress704: **Yeah, me and mad do not mix well...Some people get whiplash from my tongue and my words. Its part of the reason I don't get very angry often. I'm a small character and don't fight if I don't have to, but words are another story. Thank my mother for that gift... And thank you for letting me know I "kick ass." I like to think of myself as 'special' but hey, whatever works.

**Tiger5913:** As far as Sesshy and Rin, Naraku threatened that if Sesshomaru made any attempt to get her back, then Rin would die (that was part of his thought process last chapter.) So, he left her, trying to find away to indirectly save her. And he found that...in Kagome.

**Inuyasha-death-dealer():** I already spoke to you. Hopefully, all is well...and remember I share your pain in a lot of ways. ::Smiles meakly::

**Secret-punk-rocker16: **Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!! You know, I'd love to do that. I really would like to make sure he wouldn't be breathing without aid of a machine for a long time. Unfortunately, in this country of freedoms, I have not the freedom to do that because of the laws...hrm.

**ktakn-yeni:** It's ok if you didn't review the others! Don't worry. I just like knowing you like my story. That's what makes **my** day.

Yeah, I know Kagome got bitchy. BUT, we're all allowed personal days of pure bitchiness, I think Kagome's allowed them too.

Another thanks to **MissMariel, Kimitoshi, IcyAsh, Sakuzha, lyn, InuyashaKagome10, Forbidden Miko, someone (), whogivesacow, **and **Kaida Mai** for reviewing as well.

I also want to thank EVERYONE who sent me their sympathy. You all touched me, and although it's been a bit since most of that stuff happened, it still warms my heart to know so many people -care- when they really don't have to. It's a dog-eat-dog world, and it's nice to know that there's still truly good people out there.

Although some people write for the sake of writing on here, and don't respond to their reviewers, I find that whomever does review and I respond to, we seem to have a little conversation going, and even a bit of a friendship in a ways. It's nice to seem to have a personal connection to those who constantly review my work. You all rock, and I really want to thank my reviewers.

As far as my story goes, I like to keep you posted: I am thinking this will be ending within 20 or so chapters? I know that's far, but still. The emotional climax already has passed, but the action climax will be coming soon...hmm...I wonder what's gonna happen? Also, Inuyasha and Kagome's lemon will be after the action climax. So I'm thinking about 7 chapters. (Think at most 2 months. Probably less.) For those who want to know.

I'm working on two stories (not up yet) that have actual plotlines, and then I'm thinking of doing a story that has a plotline, but revolves around a lot of lemon activity. It's gonna be posted on MediaMiner as well (I've got this posted on MediaMiner _just in case_ someone decides to report me...same name and everything) and probably will have even more citrus then what I put here. But that's not until probably mid-schoolyear, after I'm sure I've got this story done. I want this complete before I start any other ones.

I'm done rambling. Here's your preview:

Chapter title: **Forests, Sesshy and Bullshit**

That was it. Kagome had had enough. She walked up to Sesshomaru calmly and said, "M'lord, I don't care if you had my life in your hands. You will **not** talk to me as if I was some person able to be disposed of like a dirty Kleenex. I expect to be shown the same respect as I show you!" And with that, she landed a roundhouse kick on his jaw. One powerful enough to draw blood.

Sesshomaru touched his jaw tenderly. A human had not attempted to strike him and successfully hit him **and** draw blood in a while. "This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases." he said, placing his hand around her neck. "And though this Sesshomaru is not stupid enough to do anything severe to the one his brother claims as the one he loves, I doubt he bout opposed to my teaching you a lesson." he said, tightening his grip and allowing his claws to just graze her skin, enough for her to feel the pain they were capable of causing but not anything enough to actually hurt her.

A growl issued from deep in her throat. "Get off of me." No fear was in her voice, only pure hatred and disgust. Her breathing was even and calm, even though it was somewhat restricted due to the hand on her throat. She was used to it. There wasn't much that fazed her anymore. Not even death.

She repeated her warning, her voice even firmer. "**Get off of me.**" She allowed the power she was just learning to control to come out of her. "Unlike Inuyasha, I have no care for whether or not I leave you dead. _**Do not**_ underestimate me, Sesshomaru"

::123456789::

Seemed like a good place to stop. ::Grins Evilly::

Stay well, and (if you're in school) don't read my story until you're done with your homework!! (haha I probably sound like yer mom...)

Ja ne,  
Lynne


	22. Forests, Sesshy and Bullshit

Hio!

I typed this up on Monday, but I'm not sure when you'll be reading this. Hope you like it! I don't really have much more to say here.

Enjoy!  
Lynne

**Forests, Sesshy and Bullshit**

"Ok, now explain to me again why you've taken off your shoes, taped up your hands and the arches of your feet **and** are making _me_ carry this bag?!?" Inuyasha asked. This girl was freaking nuts!

"Just do it. Just follow my lead. I wanna try something." Kagome replied, securing the last of the tape around her left hand.

"Feh. If I don't like it, I'm leaving you here." He warned. She hated being left behind, he knew that.

"Fine by me." She said, getting up. She walked towards the door, although she was doing so tenderly, like the floor was made of pins and needles.

"Are, uh, you ok?" he asked. He'd never seen her like this.

"Oh, I'm fine. Trust me, I'll look better when I get up." She said, smiling. "Lets go!"

'_Get up?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

They both walked out to where the forest actually started. "Ok, now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let me on your back, and go up there." She said, pointing. Inuyasha shrugged. "Go as fast as you can, and don't stop, no matter what." He started running. Fast. "And don't hold on to me!"

"But you'll fall off!" he said, hopping high up into the forest canopy. When she didn't answer him, he slipped his hands from gripping her thighs to holding onto her shins. It seemed apparent that she could tighten her thighs around him so she wasn't going to go anywhere.

She took a quick look around and was sure this was the spot. She loosened her grip on Inuyasha and reached upwards.

"What are you doing? I told you you were gonna fall off!" He yelled at her.

"I know! That's exactly the point!" she shouted back, as she grabbed the branch above her and allowed Inuyasha to continue on without her.

(**A/n:** I've done this before...not to the extent Kagome is doing it, but using tree branches for uneven bars is much fun. As long as you don't look down. : P)

The velocity she was going allowed her to get two full rotations around the branch before launching herself at the next one. She did a half spin as she completed another rotation around another branch.

By now, Inuyasha had stopped. He didn't expect her to just _let go_ like that. It had been...surprising, to say the least. He had turned around to see his girlfriend leaping around the tree canopy like it was a massive set of uneven bars.

Kagome whipped around yet another branch with her feet in a v-contact with the bar and her arms pulling in the middle. She flew for a lower branch, grabbing at it and slamming her hips into it, completing three forward rotations around the branch, her pelvis the center of the rotation.

He now understood where she got the muscle tone she had. For all the supernatural talent he possessed, Kagome had ten-times it, all earned through hard-core training. She was graceful, but beautifully strong._ 'She must have worked very hard to be able to do this with such...finesse.'_ He thought, sitting on the branch he was currently on, allowing his back to rest on a trunk.

Kagome cried out her favorite move, the Spirit Circle, as she came out of a pike flip to grab onto another branch.

But strangely to Inuyasha, this wasn't a flying grab. She was positioned so that she was to land directly above the branch. It was a scissors rotation, meaning she straddled the bars as she rotated around it. Inuyasha watched as she prepared herself, opening her legs, extending her arms down and locking her elbows. She looked like she was going to meet a miserable end as she came down, and Inuyasha looked away. It hurt **his** crotch too much.

When he looked back though, he caught her upside down on the branch, her legs still in the scissors position they were in earlier, and her laughter still ringing wild and free. He'd never seen her so careless, only worrying bout what she was going to do next, and executing it to the best of her ability. It seemed like whenever they were together, he had that effect on her.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha said, leaping to his feet. He was too busy in his own head to notice Kagome had settled on the branch he was on and was now peering very closely into his face.

"What'chya thinkin' 'bout?" she asked, with a childlike innocence.

"Um...nothing."

"Pshya. I'm sure." She replied; the childish edge still in her voice. She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey - either use that thing or put it away. But don't just taunt me with it." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, like this?" she said, bringing her face no more than three inches from his, then running her tongue lightly over her lips. The childlike innocence had disappeared, leaving the devil herself in its place.

"Yeah...like that. Just...like...that..." he whispered. He had smelt the change in her from the night before, though he didn't dare act on it. She was in heat. In perfect heat...it made him want to take her right there, to have his seed spill into her, to have her hold his pups...

No. **No.** He couldn't do that. But damn. Just her taunting him like that instantly turned him on.

"Hmm..." she said, leaning back and balancing skillfully on the branch. She brought a finger to her lips and cocked her head to the side, looking up, trying to look thoughtful. "So, when are we seeing...ah...Sesshy? Do you mind I call him that?"

"Just so long as you treat him properly in his presence. I don't really feel like getting the lecture on how I should receive a mate who has respect for those 'higher' than them. Though, I still think it's a crock of shit. But as long as there's demons, he's the 'Lord' or whatever he likes to call himself." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes.

"What is it with you and your brother, anyway? I mean, you never mentioned him in a 'serious' tone before last night."

"Agh, it's nothing really. I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh." Kagome replied her eyes downcast. "Well, we should get going. And my tape is about run through." She said, producing her hands for Inuyasha to see. Sure enough, the tape was all but dissolved from the palms of her hands.

"So I take it you're done with your little...outburst back there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I could still do all of that. And I saw all of the branches here were perfect size for me to use." She grinned widely. "You didn't mind, did you?"

"Oh, no, actually. Not at all. You were really good." He said. Actually, watching her perform was quite erotic. He'd seen her flip and twist in ways he thought were impossible for him even. He had speed and strength, sure. But her grace and flexibility envied that of a cat's. He could only imagine how good she was between the sheets.

"Good. Now get your rear in gear. I doubt Sesshy wants to be kept waiting."

"Feh. He can wait till the end of the world, if it means I get more time with you." Inuyasha said, scooping her up bridal style.

"You can be such a sweetheart sometimes, you know that?" Kagome said as he ran. At that point, he jumped and took off about twenty feet from solid ground. Kagome screamed. "But the times you annoy me outweigh that sweetheartedness by spades."

"Feh." Was his only reply as he broke out into a full run.

::123456798::

Miroku was once again over Sango's. They had been spending a lot of time together, though they weren't offiically 'going out.' But even still, everyone stayed hands-off. And Miroku had even been kind enough to switch from groping random girl's asses to Sango's exclusively. His rate of being knocked unconscious had varied directly to his rate of groping Sango. Meaning he was unconscious a good amount of the usual waking hours.

They were now playing cards. Bullshit was the name of the game. But they had added a twist to it. To ward off boredom.

"I'll play 3 3's."

"One 4."

"One 5."

"Bullshit, Miroku!" she said, flipping over the card he had placed on the deck. She was right. He'd played a ten.

"How come you always catch me?" he said, jutting out his lower lip.

"Because you can't lie for shit." Sango said, smirking. "Now, add 15 to the pile."

"Ugh." He said, slapping a five and a ten on the money pile. Each player paid 15 each card each time they got caught bullshitting, and paid 30 for each false accusation. Winner got the money. If you ran out of money, you had to take off an item of clothing. Neither of them were desperate yet, but Miroku was getting there. What happened after they ran out of clothes? They'd figure that out once they got there. If they got there.

"Dude, I only have 20 left!"

"Too bad. I got a little over 100." Sango replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Biznotch."

"No, vindictive biznotch. But I do such a good job of it." She spat back, playfully smirking.

"Play something."

"2 Sixes."

"'kay. 3 sevens."

"2 8's."

"Bullshit." Miroku said.

"Yeah..." Sango whined, slapping 30 onto the table and picking up the card pile with the cards she just played.

"4 nines."

"That's **crap.**" Sango accused.

"No, actually, it's not." He said, flipping over his cards on the pile.

"But...but...I...but...!" Sango stammered, searching through her cards.

"Pay up, Miss 'Butt.'" He said, taking 30 bucks from her pile. She was now down to fifty dollars.

"Hmm...the game seems to be tying up." He said, picking at two cards in his hand and replacing them elsewhere in his hand.

"Whatever. A ten."

"2 jacks."

"Queenie. And two. And three." She said, plucking out each card and placing it facedown on the pile.

Suddenly, the door slammed. "Sango! I got yours and Kagome's stuff!" he screamed down the stairs.

"I'll have the money for you in a second!" She whipped back at him.

"King."

"Three Aces. And game." She said, slapping the remainder of her cards down.

"I'd challenge you, but I'd have to take off my shirt in addition to giving you my last twenty." Miroku said. "Not tha tI mind...but it _is_ my last 20."

"Yeah, and I owe Kohaku big for this." She said, counting out $160 for her and Kagome's weed. Plus an extra $20 for something "extra-special" for her friend here. But he didn't know about that yet.

"I'll be back in a sec." She said, running off with the money.

"Kay! I'll clean up!" he said, grabbing her butt as she got up to leave.

"Hentai! I thought we got over this!" she yelled as she rocketed up the stairs, leaving Miroku with a substantially sized bruise on his head.

::123456789::

"Ok. So wait. What? Why? More like, why me?? And what am I supposed to do, just sit and wait till this freak comes looking for me?" Kagome asked, annoyed. This had turned into not only an interrogation session but also an all out insult assembly at her weaknesses. And unfortunately for her, Inuyasha wasn't with them.

"No, Inuyasha will train you. You need a workout as it is. You're getting fat and it seems your only power comes from your miko energy." Sesshomaru said.

That was it. Kagome had had enough. She walked up to Sesshomaru calmly and said, "M'lord, I don't care if you had my life in your hands. You will **not** talk to me as if I was some person able to be disposed of like a dirty Kleenex. I expect to be shown the same respect as I show you!" And with that, she landed a roundhouse kick on his jaw. One powerful enough to draw blood.

Sesshomaru touched his jaw tenderly. A human had not attempted to strike him and successfully hit him **and** draw blood in a while. "This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases." he said, placing his hand around her neck. "And though this Sesshomaru is not stupid enough to do anything severe to the one his brother claims as the one he loves, I doubt he bout opposed to my teaching you a lesson." He tightened his grip and allowed his claws to just graze her skin, enough for her to feel the pain they were capable of causing but not anything enough to actually hurt her.

A growl issued from deep in her throat. "Get off of me." No fear was in her voice, only pure hatred and disgust. Her breathing was even and calm, even though it was somewhat restricted due to the hand on her throat. She was used to it. There wasn't much that fazed her anymore. Not even death.

She repeated her warning, her voice even firmer. "**Get off of me.**" She allowed the power she was just learning to control to come out of her. "Unlike Inuyasha, I have no care for whether or not I leave you dead. **_Do not_** underestimate me, Sesshomaru." She actually now didn't care if she destroyed herself in the process. All of her anger was aimed at this asshole who dare insult her.

"A human? A match for **this** Sesshomaru? Do not make me laugh, human girl. If anyone is dying, it would be you." He replied, his face still blank, but his anger showed as his hand tightened once again around her neck and lifted her about 6 inches off the ground.

"I'll make you laugh, cry, scream in pain and in pleasure. I do what I want. No one, but _no one_ tells me otherwise!" She screamed at him, grabbing the arm that was attached to her neck and channelling her energy through herself into him.

Instantly, his hand tightened, but then it let go of her. But she didn't let go of him, as she allowed as much of her energy as she could to flow into him, making him drop to his knees in pain. Kagome didn't know where this power was coming from, nor did she care. Her anger was livid and she enjoyed watching him suffer. He remotely reminded her of her stepfather after the men had pulled her off of him...on his knees, but refusing to give up.

She looked at him mockingly, and spoke, although her voice was now no longer kind, as it usually was, but full of hatred and spite. "As I said, do **not** underestimate me, _or_ my intentions. As for Rin, as we discussed earlier, she will be returned to you by the next moon." She turned to leave. "Do not take any of this personally, my lord. With the exception of Inuyasha, most men I know have been hurt pretty badly by my rage. Think of yourself as part of the 'club.'" Kagome then left the room.

'_My half-brother chose well. She'll be good for him, if he isn't killed first.'_ Sesshomaru thought, as he righted himself and left the room as well.

::123456789::

"Wait, you _what??_" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had just finished telling Inuyasha what had happened while he was away, doing whatever he was doing.

"Um, which part?"

"Oh, my, GOD Kagome! You're great! Absolutely nuts, but great!" he said, as he picked her up and spun her around. "You've got no clue how long I've wanted to do that. I just value my life."

"Heh. He can't do shit to me if he tried." She replied, cockily.

"Don't get too much into your head. You now have to figure out how to deal with Naraku."

"Heh. I've got that figured out already. Just do me a favor, and follow whatever lead I take, ok? For good or bad."

"Good...or bad?" Inuyasha repeated, uncertain. "What are you trying to pull, Kagome?"

"Just trust me, ok? And know that no matter what, I always love you. Ok?" she said.

She was hiding something. He knew it. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it. But what?

**A/n:** Cliffie? I think so. Again, my mind's pretty blank right now, so I've got nothing to say to the general public. However, I will respond to your reviews, which I have a funny feeling will be taking a while...

**IcyAsh:** ::giggles at you poking me:: Hey! Stop that! I'm ticklish! And I'm sorry about the cliffie...::blushes::... Um, if I give you a cookie, will that make it up to you?

**Inubabe1313:** Um, it was more like, ah...5 chapters ago. And in their world, about a week and a half has passed. And remember, to Inuyasha, the only thing that happened was that they talked. Not like he's ever gonna know any more, but still. And as far as Kagome, well, I'm not going into that schpiel again. I'll wind up with more grey hairs then I already have (which isn't that many, but still.)

**NaturesUnicorn ():** Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You left me like four or five in your wake, so I wanted to address you personally. That, and thanks for sharing your story with me. I love you too! Like a sister, I mean. But still. There's no such thing as too much love!

**Lolo:** I already sent my email to you. And I still don't have any more to say...::blushes:: my brain's fried.

**Alejandra:** ::puts on brave face and puffs up chest:: I'm never afraid!! ::bee flies in through window:: AUGH!! BEE!! ::cowers in corner:: Ok, so maybe I'm afraid of bees and their stingers. But those things hurt!! Even though I've never been stung before...

**sess'snekofiregoddess:** Agh, I know, that's because I typed it wrong. ::blushes:: I'm gonna post the correct URL on here down after reviews / and also another picture that is good enough to go on my desktop. I think I'm actually gonna write a one-shot for it, its so amazing. ::sighs:: If only that would happen in the show...but I'm only like a little bit through the fourth season because I don't have money to buy the dvd's that come out...hence I watch what I get for free on Adult Swim Saturdays at 12:00.

**DraGonMistress704:** Actually, tape can be much fun. Especially if it's duct tape. I''ve got entire pieces of clothing made of the stuff. And if you want the award for special...ed, then you can have it. But I get a medal, at least. Come on, I walked straight into a glass divider the first day of school. And landed on my butt as well.

**drk-bandit 14: **AWWE!! It's my pleasure to write this story! Really! I love doing it for you guys, and I love hearing what you have to say! It makes me smile! It's actually one of the few things that makes me smile, nowadays. My brother refer's to me as "Hiei's female twin" Even though I can't use a katana for shit. Maybe it's because my new favorite word has become 'Hn...' Hrm... Either way, I'm rambling. Thank you for reading! And reviewing!!

**black-gundam-child:** haha, well, T.J, I'm a very unusual child. It comes hand-in-hand with being in your room for hours at a time doing nothing but homework. And having a twisted mind like mine. ::grins evilly:: Thanks for the compliment though!

Another thanks to **lyn, whogivesacow, Kimitoshi, Secret-punk-rocker 16, **and **InuyashaKagome10** for reviewing!!

Agh, I guess you also want your preview.

Chapter Title: **Hatred**

When the trio got to the car, Kagome froze. Someone was sitting on the hood of hercar. She grabbed Shippo and threw him behind her. "Stay there." she warned.

Inuyasha froze right next to Kagome, and instinctively grabbed her hand. "Kagura..." he growled.

"My, my Inuyasha. You have grown. Tell me, how is Sesshomaru doing? Although I haven't seen him in the past couple of years, he doesn't seem please to not have Rin by his side.

"And you - you I haven't seem since I took your father's life alongside Naraku. You were barelly five."

"Shut up Kagura." Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I'm not here for you, anyway. I'm here for the one known as Shippo."

"You're gonna have to get through me first." Kagome warned, placing the duffel bag on the ground and taking the bow and quiver off her back.

"Oh, how touching." Kagura mocked. "You know, someday you won't be able to protect those you love, Kagome. That day will be one of the most pleasant of my life."

"That day won't come, bitch. Go back to where you came from, and stop bothering me!" She said, raising the bow and fitting it with an arrow. "I told this to a demon twenty times as powerful as you, and I shall repeat my words to you, Kagura." she continued, stepping forward. "Do not underestimate me." She then rose the bow, taking aim.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were so focused on Kagura that they didn't notice the soft thud behind them, nor the rustling of leaves.

"Kagome, I'd learn to watch my back if I were you. You'll keep losing those you love."

She then pulled a feather from her hair and floated off.

"Damnit!" Kagome cursed, annoyed. "Shippo, are you ok?" she asked, turning. But Shippo wasn't there. "Shippo?" it was meant to come out as a command, but it came out more as a squeak.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, sniffing the air.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, panicking. "Omigod, **omigod...**SHIPPO!!"

::123456789::

**A/N: **and so ends your preview. Nice cliffie, ne?

A word: AWESOME ART!! go here and check out my favorites; there's not that many, but i usually add a few a day. I would upload my own, but I do not have the technology for that. So I'll keep my drawings of Kaggy and Inu and Chii to myself. Here's the link. REMOVE ALL SPACES!! (and don't delete letters like I did last time i put in a url!!)

http : lynnec114. deviantart. com/

My favorites are usually really good pieces. Just so you know, I'm a sucker for Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. If it's well done, I'm there. ::sighs:: well, it's just the way it is, I guess.

Have a nice week and such. Hope all is well in your world.

Ja ne,  
Lynne

Here's a new little thing I've decided to put here...just funny random sayings I find lying around. Today's:

_Four out of three people have trouble with fractions._

Oh, and did you know that there's 64 ways to express the idea "to kill" in the English language?


	23. Hatred

Hey guys and gals (if there are any guys reading this...)

Sorry this is taking so long. I haven't been feeling very well. I also am working on a one-shot that's gonna be fic-length, since I don't feel like dividing it up into chapters. But it's hella long. It's now over 20 pages at 12 font size. I might just split it into two or something. Or, if I'm feeling good, I'll just divide it and release it all at once.

Again, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai...And here's your chapter. Agh, I wrote this in a bad mood. It's..._interesting_. And sick. In a bad way.

Enjoy!

Lynne

**Hatred**

When Kagome finally returned to Kaede's, she finished her training quickly. Apparantly, when she had attacked Sesshomaru, she had released all of her power and now had almost full control over it. The last week she spent there was learning how to manipulate her power to work for her, or else she was doing basic strength training with Inuyasha.

The runs, however, were still only her and Shippo. It had become their own little time together. Even though Inuyasha had become slightly jealous (ok...maybe that's an understatement...), Kagome reassured him that her and Shippo's relationship was totally platonic. Kagome cared for Shippo with all her heart and soul, but saw him like she saw Sota. She explained this to Inuyasha, and after spending much time pleading her case, manipulating his words to work for her and even giving him a pair of puppy-dog eyes (and a few tears), he finally gave in. She rewarded him with a kiss that had shown him exactly how much she was his. And the kiss had told him she was _completely_ his. The only words she said after that kiss were, "Never forget that kiss. That kiss will be for you, and you only."

When she finally finished training and was allowed to return to school, she got an idea. She approached Kaede on her last night.

"Hey, Kaede, I was wondering. Do you think I could take Shippo to live with me for the rest of this year? I think it would be good for him, him going to school and all. He could use some time in the modern world."

Kaede gave this some thought. "Well, I'll be lonely, but I guess he has to leave sooner or later. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure...whatever you want."

"Ye make sure nothing happens to him. Teach him as much as ye can, and protect the rest of the holes. He's wanted to learn for so long, and not only in the book sense, but I've never been able to provide anything for him except endless books."

"I'll make sure of it, Kaede. He's just as close to my heart as Sota is, Kaede, and I make sure to treat him as such." Kagome said, truthfully.

"I see that when yer with him."

"And I'll make sure he visits. I'm sure he'll know the way." Kagome added.

"That'll be nice. Thank ye, Kagome. I couldn't have asked for a better person to take care of Shippo."

"No, thank you, Kaede. For everything. You've shown me what it means to have a mentor, to have faith and hope in someone other than yourself. You've also made me stronger than I ever thought I could be, in mind, body and spirit. I have much more to thank you for, Kaede."

"Well, ye're welcome. And you know ye are welcome here anytime."

"I'm gonna go tell Shippo to get himself packed."

"Oh, and Kagome? Good luck. Ye are going to need it."

"I know." And with that, she ran off to get Shippo packed. She was going to have some explaining to do. To a lot of people.

::123456789::

"He's **what??"** Inuyasha screamed.

"He's coming with me. I don't care what you say." Kagome warned, her eyes narrowing threateningly. "He deserves the same things we are privileged enough to get. I'll be watching over him for a bit. Once he can take care of himself, he'll just be a normal part of our family." She said, ignoring the fact that her dad was a bit more than a complete asshole. From what Kagome had seen in the young kit's head, her dad was an angel compared to some of the things the boy had witnessed.

"Whatever. I'm not saying anything." Inuyasha returned, his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Good. Now, I'm taking a run through this forest and driving as fast as I can home. I've got a need for a rush that isn't spurred by someone threatening my life."

"Fine by me. My bike is there too." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." She replied, and then turned. "Shippo!" She called. The boy came out of Kaede's with a duffel bag containing all he owned.

"'Kay, Kagome!"

She took his bag. It was a lot heavier than it looked. "Oofda!" She said, almost stumbling under its weight. But then she got an idea. "Hmm...ok, Shippo. I'm gonna have this on my back, and we're gonna race to my car. I've got a treat for the winner!" She turned to Inuyasha. "No, you don't count. I know you'll win anyway." His ears drooped. "I've got something for you regardless."

Inuyasha's ears perked right back up. "Hey, that's cool. I'll see you two slowpokes at the cars."

"Ok!" Shippo called after Inuyasha. Although Shippo knew he annoyed Inuyasha at times, he really liked him. It seemed like a love-hate relationship between the two boys.

"Ready?" asked Kagome, as she hoisted her bag, Shippo's bag and her bow and quiver on her back.

"Yep!"

"Go!" She yelled, and then took off.

The wound up passing a walking/whistling Inuyasha, who saw them and started running and yelling after them in an attempt to catch up.

When the two got to the car, Kagome froze. Someone was sitting on the hood of her car. She grabbed Shippo and threw him behind her. "Stay there." She warned.

Inuyasha froze right next to Kagome, coming in about 2 seconds after. He instinctively grabbed her hand. "Kagura." He growled.

"My, my Inuyasha. You have grown. Tell me, how is Sesshomaru doing? Although I haven't seen him in the past couple of years, he doesn't seem pleased not having Rin by his side.

And you – you I haven't seen since I took your fathers life alongside Naraku. You were barely 5."

"Shut up, Kagura." Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I'm not here for you anyway. I'm here for the one known as Shippo."

"You're gonna have to get through me first." Kagome warned, placing the assorted bags on the ground and taking the bow and quiver off her back.

"Oh, how touching." Kagura mocked. "You know, someday you won't be able to protect those you love, Kagome. That day will be one of the most pleasant in my life."

"That day won't come, bitch. Go back to where you came from, and stop bothering me!" She said, raising the bow and fitting it with an arrow. "I told this to a demon twenty times as powerful than you are, and I shall repeat my words to you Kagura." She continued, stepping forward. "**Do _not _underestimate me.**" She rose the bow, and took aim.j

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were so focused on Kagura that they didn't notice the soft thud behind them, nor the rustling of leaves.

"Kagome, I'd learn to watch my back if I were you. You'll keep losing those you love."

She then pulled a feather from her hair and floated off.

"Damnit!" Kagome cursed, annoyed. "Shippo, are you ok?" she asked, turning. But

Shippo wasn't there. "Shippo?" it was meant to come out as a command, but it came out more as a squeak.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, sniffing the air.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, panicking. "Omigod, **omigod...**SHIPPO!!"

"He was taken. A demon came and took him. But I only smell them on this spot. It's like whoever took Shippo disappeared once they had him."

"Inuyasha! You know Kagura! Who does she answer to?!" she demanded. She was now livid with rage.

"Naraku."

"The Naraku we know?"

"No clue."

"Fine. What time is it?" she demanded again.

"10:30 am." Inuyasha was not about to challenge any of her questions. Single word answers kept her happy, and as long as she was somewhat pacified, he was very happy.

"Good. We're going on a trip." She said, hopping into heer car. She allowed the top down, and threw the bow, quiver and Shippo's stuff into it. "Well? Get on your bike!"

::123456789::

Inuyasha was having some problems keeping up with Kagome. She was driving very aggressively, like she wasn't really caring whether or not she lived past this moment.

They pulled up to her house, and she got out of her car. She walked to her home and turned sharply to Inuyasha. "You can come with, but I'm not responsible for my actions. Just know that." She said, her voice cold and hardened. He was surprised, but then listened for a second, and realized why. Someone was yelling in the house. And it sounded like someone was getting the crap beat out of them. He followed cautiously.

Kagome whipped open the front door, confident and vengeful, knowing that if anything got out of hand there was a small dagger hidden securely in her ankle. "Onigumo! Get out here!" she yelled. She obviously was referring to her stepfather.

::123456789::

In the back of the house, Onigumo had stopped his relentless beating of Kagome's mother. He had heard Kagome's voice.

He harbored a special hatred for this child. She had a very strong spirit, one he'd been intending to break since the day he met her. She was the only person to ever strike him. And she did it over her worthless brother.

He turned to the woman lying on the floor. "Clean this shithole up. I'm doing to deal with your wench of a daughter." He started to leave, but stopped at the door. "I'll be back later."

::123456789::

"So, Kagome, you've decided to grace me with your presence. It's the first time in too long. Come here and give me a hug." Onigumo said, his voice sweet and innocent.

"You fucking bastard." She said, walking up to him and punching him squarely in the guy. He doubled over. "You're right. It has been too long. This has been too long overdue." She continued, pulling the man's figure straight but the collar. "You can beat on me all you want, Onigumo. But you never, _never_ touch my mother or Sota. I though you had learned that the last time we were in this situation." She said, glaring at him with a hatred reserved only for him.

She then hit the man with her 'famous' left-hook and kicked him so he fell down on the floor. She kicked his stomach once again, so forcefully that he coughed up blood. "If your ass is still here tomorrow, you'll be eating through an IV tube. And I'll make it look like an accident. I don't want to see your face in this house again. Understood?" Kagome said, and then spat on him.

Kagome turned to leave, to see Inuyasha staring at her dumbfounded. That's when she heard her stepfather speak.

"Who's this? Your newest toy? Did you sleep with him yet, Kagome? He seems good enough for your slutty ass. But then, that _is_ your trade, isn't it? Fucks for bucks."

Kagome whirled around, a look of pure hatred on her face, though Inuyasha was sure that with the amount of rage and anger in this girl, it wasn't even possible to get her any more angry than she was. "I'll make you wish you never said that." She whispered, delicately pulling out the dagger. She had sharpened it herself, and it was the blade was so severe that it could draw a nice line of blood by simply grazing it over the skin.

"Now, Kagome, I'm sure you don't want to kill me." Onigumo said, a hint of pleading and fear in his voice.

"Oh, who said I was going to _kill_ you?" She said, coming upon him.

::123456789::

Inuyasha watched this entire scene with horror. This was a side of her he never knew. Kagome never spoke of the immense hatred she harbored towards her stepfather. If it hadn't been for Miroku, he wouldn't have even known he existed.

He made a mental note to a) ask Miroku exactly **why** they had to pull Kagome off her stepfather the first time and, b) never get on her bad side. Ever.

As he watched her play over the man's skin with her blade, he turned his head. Although there was an urge to watch, undoubtedly his demon, he didn't want to see Kagome like this, the glint in her eyes sadistic and full of malice.

Kagome finally left the man, paralyzed by his fear and pain. She got up and turned to him, holding up the knife and licking the very tip of it, savoring the taste of this asshole's blood.

Something in Inuyasha stirred, a demonic heat rising in him. This side of her was like his own demon side, unforgiving and relentless, savoring the feel of another's blood on their flesh and its taste on their tongue.

Inuyasha pushed the heat down, resisting the urge to take this violent girl and teach her the true meaning of punishment through pleasure and pain. Not now. Another time, perhaps. But not now.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to get changed." She said, motioning to the small amount of blood staining her shirt. "I have a few...errands to run at school." She got an evil sparkle in her eye, almost as if she was teasing him, taunting him. "You can help me change, if you want."

He wasn't. He wasn't going to play into her game. He wasn't going to let her get to him.

He watched as her small fingers ran dangerously over the blade of her dagger, enjoying the feel of it sliding over her skin.

Oh, screw it. If he was a full demon, he'd be up in her room, fucking her brains out right now. But since he was determined not to, he decided to settle for some foreplay.

He watched as she left, and then followed to her room, intent on letting the demon in him get some 'exercise' and fresh air.

::123456789::

When Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to the school, both of them had gotten their fill. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before they entered the school grounds, her gaze suddenly becoming very serious.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. For the next few days, we're going to pretend that we're not together."

"But-"

"No, listen to me. Naraku has already taken Shippo. He wants to lead me into some sort of trap, I know it. It seems the bullshit Sango had taught me isn't bullshit any more. And I don't want him thinking I'm protected by anyone other than myself, like it always has been. You **have** to understand, Inuyasha. I'm really asking you to trust in me, in my decisions, and have faith in me that no matter what happens, no matter what, I'll be yours. No matter what. Can you do that?" Kagome asked.

She wasn't fucking around with this one, he could tell. And she needed his support and trust to know that whatever she did, she'd always be faithful to him. And that no matter what she did, he wouldn't do anything rash. He could tell; her eyes were pleading with him desperately. "I trust in you. I trust your decisions. I have faith in you." Inuyasha said. "And I love you." His voice was just as serious as hers.

"Thank you." She whispered, and rose up on tiptoe to give him the kiss she had deemed as 'for him.'

The kiss was commanding, but at the same time pleading, soft and loving, yet also full of fire and passion. It was one where their tongues met each other as if on accident at first, and then started to swirl around one another, a part of a dance of two lovers growing closer as they shared their undying need for one another.

Inuyasha loved that kiss. It fit him and Kagome perfectly, as if it was made just for them...every time a bit different, but every time he got the same feelings, the same sharp chills up and down his spine, the same need to wisk her up in his arms and take her away from all of this...

He pulled back. "You're welcome. Now let's go. School has been put on hold for **how** many weeks at this point?"

"Oh, about three." Kagome laughed, as they walked together to the school.

::123456789::

**a/n**: Gah! So close!! SOOO CLOSE!! I only needed two more reviews, and then I would have hit 300. That would have been amazing. But la, it didn't happen. Oh well.

Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long. I was actually gonna put this off until tomorrow, but I decided that I'd shower AFTER I put this up. HAHA. So here your story was, or is, all in it's 8 page glory, and you've got me to thank for it.

ANYWAY, I'm typing up my review responses on Word; I want to see how many pages I take up. And I'm feeling talkative, so I'm responding to everyone individually. Lets start the count:

**DraGonMistress704:** Ok, I'll let you take the cake...THIS TIME. Mwahaha. I'll find something to beat you on. And, if not, then I'll just sit back and eat my brownies and indulge myself in fudge-y goodness.

**Drk-bandit 14:** Oh shush, I'm sure you can write 10x better than I can. I SUCK. MAJOR ASS. I'm surprised if I'll be passing English this quarter. I just sit and revise...and revise...and revise...until I get it the way I want. And thesauruses and dictionaries are your bestest friends in the entire world.

**IcyAsh:** I'm on it! And if you don't want a cookie, how about a brand-spanking new car? I'll get you whatever model you want, as long as it doesn't cost me over ten dollars. I don't have anymore money than that.

**Black-gundam-child:** Spank ya!

**Naturesunicorn (): **You're welcome!

**Lyn:** Ha, I wrote more! And more! AND MORE!! So be happy. Even though it was late.

**Draechaeli:** Stalkerness? Yes. It is scary. Keep your doors down and your blinds locked and you'll be ok. And don't go anywhere with an adult. You never know what they may be concocting in their messed up heads.

**Someone ():** Don't worry. Shippo will be fine. He's just being used as bait. Everyone will have a happy ending...probably including Kikyo and Naraku. Well, at least the happy ending will be in respect to Kagome and Inuyasha. So...maybe not.

**BaX: **Thank you, thank you, and thank you!! And yeah, I know, it takes me a bit. BUT, here's the next chapter, and when I get the chance, I definitely will check your fic out!!

**Zeddy222: **...um? But thanx for reviewing!

**Punkgoddess2101:** Thank you! I can't wait to see what happens either! Actually, wait, I know what happens. Though I haven't written it yet. But that'll be interesting.

I tried!! I combed the entire story 3x and I didn't find it!! Is it just this chapter? Or um...if you're referring to Naraku as a full-demon/half-demon, that's because I separated him from his human half. Leaving the nasty-demon side behind. Ok?

**InuyashaKagome10:** Yeah...I got annoyed when I read the second or third manga (don't remember which) and Sesshomaru tried to kill Kagome with his evil poison claws of doom. SO, I had her hurt him. It's a nice payback, whether or not it'll happen for real. In my delusional eyes, it did.

**Alejandra ():** I'm sorry!!! I will try not to, lol. My brother got stung once...he didn't really do much other than be like, "oh. Fu-kn' bee. ::slap::" Hmmm...

**Code-wyze:** I already emailed you. And thank you for the constructive criticism...again!! It really helped.

**Smallfrichick323:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you some more!! And if you'll give me your friend's name, I'll send them an UBER thank you next chapter. I always love when my reviewers give out referrals...it makes me feel like I'm actually doing well.

**Miroku-has-darkness:** Interesting Pen-name. Either way, thank you so much for the compliment. I can give you the names of some REALLY good AU's that put me to shame, if you like. I might just start putting advertisements down at the bottom of this thing.

::123456789::

Ok, so that was about a page and a half of my rambling. Go me!! I'm leaving you with your preview, as usual, and also an URGING to go and check out my devart homesite...I draw, though I can't upload it, but I have some AWESOME Inu-Kagome pics there. It's amazing how well people draw. I also have some fan-sites with Inu/Kagome or Miro/Sango pics...or just little fan-comics (forget what they're called) or sketches and stuff like that. God, my obsession with Inuyasha at this point is becoming unhealthy. But hey, I figure it's better than something that'll fry my arteries!!

So, the url for my devart site is: http:lynnec114. Deviantart. Com/

Remove all spaces, and go down to favorites. My favorite of all time is fading memories, Druhid is my favorite artist of 'em all. Fading Memories is actually on my desktop.

Ok, preview time!

The next chapter is a combo-chapter, since the two separate one's are freakishly short. It's gonna be **Catching Up/Miroku's First Trip**.Haha...that one should be interesting. More Sango/Miroku fluff!!

Her voice instantly became soft and breathy, and as she spoke she trailed a finger along his jawline. "I remember everything you say. Don't worry." She trailed her finger down his neck, along the center of his shirt and stopped when she reached the top of his pants. She gave them a slight tug toward her, bringing him even closer to her. A dangerous undertone developed in her voice as she spoke again. "I'll be back for you, Naraku." She finished.

She gave him a deadly smirk and a flirty wink as she turned and walked away. "Don't be late. Seven sharp means seven sharp." She called, and walked off to god knows where.

But as she left, Naraku gathered his thoughts. Although she had paused all his normal thinking while she was there, now she wasn't. And his brain was processing things furiously.

The first thing he noticed was the mention of the note he left her, though it was subtle. So she wasn't as dumb as he took her for. But even_ if_ she had figured it out, what had possessed her to ask **him** out? He also now had Shippo, along with Rin. He'd gladly trade both of them for her. She was ultimate. And the power that seeped off of her...although, wait. When she had approached him, he hadn't felt the usual power that he was so used to drawing off of. It was like...she was just a normal human! No that couldn't be. Unless...unless she learned to harbor it. Which would be even better. He grinned in his eagerness.

He loved the fact she'd pulled him so close. They were merely inches apart, with although that _was_ the side effect she was going for, he couldn't help but liking it. When he had breathed in and took in her scent, he had noticed something else. Blood. Fresh blood of Onigumo. _'So, she finally got fed up with the freak.'_ He thought. HE had sent him to look over Kagome and make sure the legendary power she ws supposed to posess was released. He had done a good job of it, but it was too bad so see him go. _'I may have to kill her for that.'_ He thought.

He then turned and walked slowly off campus and to his home. He had to prepare the girl's new 'living quarters.'

::123456789::

Ok, so that's 11 pages. OK?? Happy?? Now, I'm off to shower, then go get flour so I can bake brownies with Beth.

Luv yas!

Ja ne,

Lynne


	24. Mysteries Solved

Ha, ok, I'm alive. REALLY.

I'm sorry SORRY **SORRY** that I haven't updated in forever. REALLY!! I wanted to get my other fic started and also, life has been absolute hell for me. School...should die.

So here, I'm going to give you two chapters, in one segment. Enjoy it.

Note: I allow Miroku (the ... drug-innocent Miroku) to go on a "trip." It'll allow for some Sango/Miro fluff later on. I think they deserve some time...

And yes, if you know where I live I give you full right to come and whip me for updating so late.

Enjoy!

::123456789::

**Mysteries Solved**

"Hey, Naraku!!" Kagome called.

She was her usual 'cute' self, her eyes sparkling like they always did when she smiled, the usual bounce in her step. He hadn't seen her in so long, almost three weeks, because she'd been out of school for one reason or another. When he was supposed to go with her to dinner, he had been informed by her mother that she was in the hospital. He had decided to put the date n hold; she wasn't going anywhere is she was in the hospital.

Right now, Kagome was walking up to him, the short pleated skirt and white dress shirt, along with the knee-high socks and mary-jane shoes making her look just like a totally harmless, sweet, innocent schoolgirl.

Oh, how anyone who thought that was wrong.

"Hey." Naraku intelligently replied, an expression of indifference on his face.

"Ohmigosh!!" Kagome said, and then continued quickly and in an increasingly irritatingly cheery tone of voice. "I'm so sorry about our date! I got really sic and then I had some personal problems."

"Wow, Kagome." He said, remarking at her...upbeatness.

"Ha, a little much, don't you think?" she asked, smiling. "It's been so long since I've been with like, _people_. But my first order of business is with you. I want to make up for our missed date. I feel really bad about it." She said in her usual tone.

"Oh, Kagome, don't be stupid." He replied, sympathetically. "It was out of both of our control. But I will take you up on your offer."

"'Kay! You doing anything tonight?" she asked as sweet as she could, without making anyone puke.

"Nope. How about we do the same thing I had planned the first time around?"

"Which was...?"

"Well, that will still be a secret. But be sure to..."

"Dress nice." Kagome finished for him.

"So you remember." He said, a haughty smirk just peaking through his face of utter indifference.

Her voice instantly became soft and breathy, and she spoke she trailed a fnger along his jaw line. "I remember **everything** you say. Don't worry." She trailed her finger down his neck, along the center of his shirt and stopped when she reached the top of his pants. She gave them a slight tug toward her, bringing him even closer to her. A dangerous undertone developed in her voice as she spoke again. "I'll be back for you, Naraku." She finished.

She gave him a lethal smirk and a flirty wink as she turned and walked away. "I'm expecting you at seven. Sharp. Don't be late." She called, as she walked off to god knows where.

But as she left, Naraku gathered his thoughts. Although she had paused all his normal thinking while she was there, now she wasn't. And his brain was processing things furiously.

The first thing he noticed was the mention of the note he left her, though it was subtle. So she wasn't as dumb as he took her for. But even_ if_ she had figured it out, what had possessed her to ask **him** out? He also now had Shippo, along with Rin. He'd gladly trade both of them for her. She was ultimate. And the power that seeped off of her...although, wait. When she had approached him, he hadn't felt the usual power that he was so used to drawing off of. It was like...she was just a normal human! No that couldn't be. Unless...unless she learned to harbor it. Which would be even better. He grinned in his eagerness.

He loved the fact she'd pulled him so close. They were merely inches apart, which although that _was_ the side effect she was going for, he couldn't help but liking it. When he had breathed in and took in her scent, he had noticed something else. Blood. Fresh blood of Onigumo. _'So, she finally got fed up with the freak.'_ He thought. He had sent him to look over Kagome and make sure the legendary power she was supposed to posses was released. He had done a good job of it, but it was too bad so see him go. _'I may have to kill her for that.'_ He thought.

He then turned and walked slowly off campus and to his home. He had to prepare the girl's new 'living quarters.'

::123465798::

As Kagome walked away, she silently celebrated. _"I knew it! I knew it was him! I felt the change in him when he realized I knew!!"_ When she was far enough, meaning she was around in the back of the building, she jumped up and down and punched the air as she let out a triumphant cry.

"You know, Kagome, you shouldn't jump like that. You wind up flashing everyone around you." A voice came.

"Well, Koga, you shouldn't be watching my ass. I thought we got over this." Kagome replied, an expression of mock annoyance across her face.

"Hey, just cuz I'm supposed to be hands off doesn't mean I can't look." He replied playfully.

She stalked up to him, a grin on her face showing she was playing as well. "Fine, buddy, Look all you want. Just don't touch."

"Can, and will, do."

Her reply was a huge hug. "God Koga, you've no clue how much I've missed you, wry comments and all.

He responded with a hug of his own, equally heartfelt. "Yeah, shorty, same here. So let's go to the front of the school and you can explain to me why you've been gone for an ungodly amount of time and also maybe explain to me what that energy flare was the last time I saw you."

"Sure." She said, and walked to the front of the school with him, her excuse for her absences being some bogus shit about her being possessed and her grandfather having to perform an exorcism. She deftly circumvented the whole...energy flare thing. She wasn't supposed to talk about that.

"Dude, did you become like that girl in the Exorcist??" he asked.

"You're a freaking idiot. No. I don't know. I don't remember much of it." She replied, amazed at her ability to lie through her teeth at any given moment.

"Oh." Koga looked a bit disappointed, but it didn't really seem to matter. He took in a deep breath as if he was about to sigh, but it stopped abruptly. "Kagome, do I smell blood on you?" he asked.

"Oh, you can smell it?" she said, flatly. She knew there was no point in denying it.

"Uh, yeah. They don't call me wolf boy for nothing, you know."

"Oooh..crap. Um...."

"Spit it out. It can't be anything that bad." Soo...she told him. Koga was, to say the least, a bit shocked. "Wow, Kags. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Heh, you've obviously never seen me around someone I hate with my entire being." She replied, her tone still flat and unemotional.

"No, I guess not. I guess Inuyasha and Kikyo from the past two weeks have only been scratching the surface?" Koga asked. He knew of her immense anger towards Inuyasha that one time from his...roll in the hay with her, and as for Kikyo, he practically stopped Kagome from jumping the frigid bitch. Not that she didn't deserve it.

"Not even. I'd be amazed if he got a few atomic particles off of me."

"That deep, huh?" he asked. Conversations like this were usual for Kagome and himself. Besides Miroku, he was one of her closest guy friends, benefits or not.

"You couldn't even fathom it."

"Then I won't." He said, ending the converstaion.

"Hey, I've only got 20 minutes of lunch left. I gotta find Sango and Miroku. We'll catch up later, ok?"

"Sure." He said, as she turned and ran off.

::123456789::

**Miroku's First Trip**

Sango and Miroku were sitting together, as was the now the norm, taking about this or that or the other thing. That's when they heard Kagome's voice.

"Hey, Miroku! Sango!" she called, as she ran towards them, obviously excited.

"Wait, doth mine ears deceive me?" Miroku asked, in mock shock.

They both turned towards where Kagome was now running from.

"Well, Miroku, if your ears deceive you, then I must be hallucinating." Sango stated plainly.

"Well, we did have one of those cloves before we came to lunch." Miroku said, still trying to figure out if Kagome was real...it'd been so long.

"Yeah, but this is too major. I've never seen more than little blips of shit. It's usually more like I just feel happy. I've never had an entire person materialize before me..."

By this point, Kagome had reached them and was looking at each of them and waving a hand in front of each of their faces.

"Uh...Sango? Miroku? Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked, worried. Then something hit her. "Sango, give me the purse." She demanded, holding out her hand.

When Sango still didn't respond, she took the bag out of the girl's hands herself and looked through it. She soon found what she was looking for: the box of cloves. Sango usually had them on her.

"Aha! I knew it. Oh, Sango, you introduced these to Miroku, didn't you? I should have known better. Ah, fuck it. Well, I came to say hi. So hi, I hope you're well, and I guess I'm gonna go now. See you." She finished, assuming she was better off talking to a wall. She put the purse back in Sango's hands and turned to leave. That's when the pair decided to snap out of their stupor.

"Oh.my.god. KAGOME!!" Miroku exclaimed, leaping out of his chair and hugging the girl for all she was worth.

"Yeah, Miroku, what'd think I was, an illusion?" she asked, annoyed.

"Actually, yeah." He responded, sheepishly, a hand reaching behind his head to scratch the nape of his neck in his stupidity.

"You know, Sango, I really should kill you. I've managed to keep this kid off of drugs for god knows how many years, and you come and ruin all my work."

"Oh, come on. He asked. It wasn't my own stupidity. If it was, then fine. But really, it was only a cloves cig! Leave it alone." Sango said, sweetly.

"Fine, for now. But if I find that he's doing _anything_ other than the alcohol he's so readily consumed up to today, I'm assuming it was you. And that boomerang you love so much? Consider it gone." Kagome threatened.

"Oh, Kagome, don't worry." Miroku said, waving his hand at the girl. "Yo, just wondering. Is my skin supposed to turn pretty colors?" Miroku asked, examining his hand closely.

"Sango, he's not on just cloves. He's seeing too much."

"Haha...You think I gave him a tab of my acid instead of the Listerine tabs?" she said, joking, as she reached into her purse. Her smile faded.

At the same time, Miroku jumped, and pulled his feet onto the bench. He jumped again, and again. He got this terrified look on his face.

"Oh, crap." Sango said. "Well, there goes a perfectly good trip." She said, annoyed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Her expression showed her temper was flaring.

"I mean, I gave him my fucking tab of acid. Accidentally. I don't part well with my acid." Sango said, annoyed.

"Fuck. Come on. Help me. We're taking him to my place. You have to baby sit him though; unlike you, I've missed three weeks of school."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me knock him out so we can get him to the car." She said, pressing a pressure point on his neck with accuracy. She guessed they had about 15 minutes. "I don't want him out the entire trip. I don't know how he reacts to this shit." Sango said.

"Fine. I got the arms. You get the legs. Ready? Lift!"

They lifted Miroku's body up and hauled him to Sango's Toyota. No, it wasn't as nice as Kagome's, but it got her from point A to point B. That's all she needed.

Miroku's body was tossed into the back of the car and they sped towards Kagome's house.

::123456789::

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. And I'm sure I can take care of him if need be." Sango said, reassuring Kagome that she knew what she was doing.

"I should have never left him alone with you." Kagome sneered. She was a bit pissed at Sango. "I gotta get to class. I'll be back later. I have a date tonight."

"Mmhmm." Sango responded. She was already busying herself by surfing the net. She had another five minutes until Miroku awoke.

"Remember." Kagome warned, before leaving and locking the door behind her. She didn't want anyone stumbling in on her drugged friend.

::123456789::

**a/n:** Ok, so yes, I've finished after suffering for about an hour of listening to my brother play the bass to "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" because this has been the first really free second I've gotten.

I'm sorry this chapter...really...really sucks. BADLY. I really didn't want to rewrite it though. It gets better next chapter. I promise. Swear upon my mother's grave.  
_Muse: Your mother isn't dead.  
_Lynne: SHUT UP.

On a lighter note, I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!!! It's nice to be the apple of someone's eye. XD

Here, let me talk to all of my lovely reviewers who have stuck with me.

**Forbidden Miko:** Thank you! And don't worry! I'm glad you like the story!

**Angel Hybrid: **I'll read your story...I'll get to it sometime this week. I promise!!! And I'll save you an oatmeal cookie. I love those!!

**DraGonMistress704:** I know...brownies rock. AMAZINGLY. And Shippo is FINE. He'll be re-appearing soon.

**Taurenta ():** I'm sorry it took so long! But here, it's the new chapter. And I know. The previews are my favorite part!

**Miroku-has-darkness:** If you want some really good AU's, check out my favorites. I personally recommend "Movie House Hanyou" by Numisma, "Dead Famous" by Rozefire, anything by the author Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391, All Things Keep Getting Better by drake220 (that is freaking HILARIOUS if you watch the show) and Feminine Wiles by Larsgo. They're all on my favorites list, but those are like the uber-fav's.

**Cali1043: **I know, there's another drug reference here too. Blame my muses. They are responsible for all the bad things in this story. EVERYTHING. And doesn't MSI rock??? XD Also, there is only one Naraku. He's basically a REALLY evil dude. He looks 17, but I'm not really sure exactly HOW old he really is. He's probably up there with Fluffy-sama. But the whole thing is he looks 17, which is how he gets to Kaggy. And Onigumo is/was controlled by Naraku. Or basically was acting on his orders.

**BaX:** YOU ROCK. Thank you for recommending my story to Smallfrichick323. It really warms my heart when you like my story so much that you recommend it to someone else!! You get a free packet of pocky!!! (hands packet of pocky)

**Someone: **tell your friend I say thanks. And brownies rock.

**SmallFrichick323:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm glad you like the way I portray Kagome. I like the dark side of her too. She's too nice in the anime/manga...

**Kagkil55lyf ():** Thank you!! I'm glad you liked it. AFTER THIS CHAPTER, it'll kick ass. It's gonna be like...secret plots and twisted escape missions and stuff. It'll be all 007 style. XD

**NU:** Yeah, that's what a lot of people say. Different, however, is not always a bad thing.

**Kagome-dream-on:** The poem was really cool!! I liked it very much...thanks for sharing it with me! And thank you for reviewing too!

**TheArtistFormallyKnownAskC:** I knew it wasn't a flame. A flame would have scared me. But please, blame the Koga/Kaggy lemon on my muses. It was THEIR fault.

An extra thanks to **Inu-Baby18, Alejandra (), Lyn(), Secret-punk-rocker 16, Zeddy222,** **Acehunter, Ilvsimpleplan2, **and** Draechaeli.** I really appreciate it! 

I'll also give you a preview of the next chapter, before I head off to bed. It's called **The Trap. **It's got some Sango/Miroku fluff...not much. It's also got the long awaited date of Kagome and Naraku! Not.

**::123456789::**

Naraku set the drink in front of Kagome as he sat down, and took a sip of his drink (which smelled a lot like a suicide...), while Kagome downed her entire glass. It ended with a shuffle of ice and a very audible "ahh."

"Thirsty?" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah. The wine we had made me really thirsty. But that hit the spot." She said, grinning.

"That's good. Come on, let's watch the movie."

---123---

About a half hour into the movie, Kagome felt really tired.

"Hey, Naraku? Would you mind taking me home? I feel like I'm gonna pass out." She said, her eyes half lidded.

"Oh, sure." He said. "Let me get your - " But Kagome didn't hear the rest. The world had gone black as she fell into a deep sleep.

**::123456789::**

The next chapter, I will warn you, is short. Amazingly short. But I'll make up for it. Eventually!!

Sleep well, and good night!!  
Ja ne,  
Lynne


	25. The Trap

11-10-04: I meant to update this on 11-9-04, but apparantly this was on like, hold for updates.  So, sorry.  But here's the new chapter!

Hi guys!!

I know it's been a while. I'm trying to get a chapter of this up every two weeks. It's working ok, and it works well for me because the chapters get written (quite decently as well) in about that time. So, yay!!

Enjoy this chapter! I'll talk more at the bottom.

Lynne

::123456789::

The Trap 

Sango looked at Miroku and sighed. She felt actually really dumb. She wasn't sure how Miroku's trip was treating him, but she didn't actually want to know. She didn't want to know if he was in any pain, if he was seeing things that scared him, if he was feeling the needles and pins that sometimes stuck her when she took the trip.

She also didn't want to know if he was imagining someone in front of him, being materialized because of the effect of the drug. She didn't want to know that if he was imagining someone, it wasn't her...

Sango turned her attention back to the computer screen, intent of finishing the last of her e-mail to her dad in Paris letting him know how absolutely dandy things were. Yeah. Right.

As soon as she hit the send button, she turned to see that Miroku had started to stir and move, and even let out so much as a light sigh. She was glad to see he was coming to, but she didn't want to know what would be happening next. She knew she'd done some stupid things when she took a trip, and she didn't want that to happen to Miroku.

As soon as Miroku opened his eyes, he sat straight up and started to hyperventilate. Sango instantly rushed to his side.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked, stunned.

"Miroku, you're in Kagome's room, remember? I'm watching you, I'm going to be here with you. Don't worry. You're ok."

"I am?" He asked, sounding like a little child.

"Yes, Miroku. You're fine. You're gonna be fine." Sango said, reaching around him and hugging him.

"Thank you, Sango." He simply said, a bit weirded about the entire thing. He knew who she was, and what was going on, at least somewhat. He remembered them talking about an acidic substance (or something like that) before Sango came up to him and pushed on his neck and him seeing black. He hadn't expected to wake up here, though.

"So, what would you like to do, Miroku? I've got about 6 hours to spend with you until I really think you're safe enough to go home. I'm not sure how long this trip will last, but I don't want you alone until I'm sure that at least it's effect is halved." Sango said, but only got a perplexed look from Miroku.

"Um, I don't know? I want to sleep, really." Miroku replied. His head was pounding, and although he did have Sango next to him and it didn't seem like she had anything but a pair of hot shorts and a tube top on (why?), and it looked like the floor would be just about perfect to go for a swim in, he was really tired.

"Oh, ok. Here, lie down." Sango said, pushing him down onto his back, and then crawling into bed beside him. "Do you mind? I'm a bit tired as well."

"Nope!" Miroku replied, not really enthusiastic like he had lecherous thoughts running through his head, but more like he was really entertained by the idea of having a sleepover with this girl.

Sango was slightly stunned by the tone of this response, but she shrugged and blew it off. She could bear sleeping with him. It seemed the major effect of the acid for him was that he acted about 10 years younger than his age. Not too bad. Well, actually, yeah, it was, but it could be worse.

She felt him turn his head, and when she looked, she found he was looking right at her.

"Hey, Sango?" He asked, innocent-like. Like he didn't have a lecherous bone in his body. She actually liked this. Too bad it couldn't stay...

"Yeah?"

"My mom always gave me a good night kiss. Could you give me one too?" There it was again. That really child-like tone in his voice that could disarm even the most ferocious of demons.

"Sure." As she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, he looked at her funny.

"I don't want one on my cheek..." He said, blushing.

"Well, then, where to you want it?" She asked, knowing what hell she could get herself into, but she ignored her better judgement. (A/n: Think about it...)

"Hewa." Miroku said, raising a single finger to his lips as if making the "shh" sign. He was still blushing madly.

"Ok, sweetie." And so she leaned over him and placed a very chaste kiss on his lips, knowing what could happen if she went too far. But to her surprise, he returned it. Eagerly. A bit...too eagerly, even if his hands did stay north of the border.

She found that he had wrapped his arms around her, one across her shoulder blades and one around her waist, so that she couldn't move. When Miroku pulled back, he still had that childish look about him, but this time his features were lit up with a goofy smile. "Gotcha."

'_Great. The attitude of a 7-year-old but the mind of an 18-year-old lech. What to do?'_ Sango asked herself.

"Look, Miroku," Sango said, trying to pry herself from his grip, "I wanna get to sleep. And you want to get to sleep too."

"I'm not letting go!" Miroku said with a pout. "Stay here. You're warm."

"Fine. I'll stay." Sango said, lowering herself so that her head could rest on his chest. "I can hear your heartbeat." She said, closing her eyes to get some much-needed rest.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I like this Sango. I feel really comfortable with you here. I'm not afraid." Miroku said, closing his eyes and drifting off into slumber.

"Neither am I, Miroku, neither am I." Sango quietly replied, closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.

::123456789::

Miroku had gone home with Sango, still tripping. Kagome was glad to see that he was only hallucinating mildly and he was really only acting like a 5 year old, give or take a few years at time. She had found them sleeping on her bed, them both on their sides, facing each other, with Sango's head on Miroku's chest, fisting his shirt as if she was afraid to let go. He had his arms around her, and his head rested on top of hers, a satisfied (but not lecherous, like it should have been) smile on his face. Like he had finally returned home after a long trip.

After the pair left, Kagome set out to make herself somewhat presentable. She took a shower and put her hair into rollers. She pulled on a little black dress and black pumps, and kept her makeup simple, yet elegant enough so that he wouldn't look at her strange. She put on a necklace with an onyx-heart pendant, and when she took her hair out of the rollers, it cascaded down her back in deep waves. In a few words, she looked beautifully simple, and simply elegant.

She grabbed her purse (black, to match the wondrous heels she was wearing) and waited for Naraku to show up. He was on time – seven o'clock sharp. She walked outside with a quick kiss to her mother and a heartfelt goodbye. She had a funny feeling she wouldn't be returning for a bit.

She accepted Naraku's arm as he walked her to the car, and slid herself into the passenger seat. She noticed that Naraku kept looking at her strangely, and was thankful that she had the binding ward attached to her, under her dress, masking all trace of her power. She needed it to be constricted as much as possible, to let it grow and augment, as it was part of her training and also a form of safety. Kagome wore it at all times now, unless she was with Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku. Call it paranoid, but she valued her life. Especially now that she was dealing with Naraku.

They went to dinner at this fancy restaurant Kagome had never heard of, had danced dances Kagome was a master of and ate food that Kagome was sure was too good to be real.

They were now, at Naraku's request, over at his house, having a good laugh over Rush Hour 2. Just because she was somewhat 'forced' into this date by her circumstances didn't mean she couldn't have fun. And Naraku really didn't seem that bad.

When that was over, Naraku got up to choose a move. He went to the next room, to pick one out from his collection and returned.

"It's one of my favorites." Naraku said, putting 'Cruel Intentions' on the coffee table before the couch. "Hey, do you want a soda?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. If you have Mountain Dew: Code Red, that'd be perfect." Kagome replied, absently picking up the DVD case in front of her and fingering it delicately. (A/n: I live on that stuff...)

"Sure. If you could just put that in, I'll be back by the time it starts."

"Yep." Kagome got off the couch and tinkered around with the tricky devil (so many buttons!) and finally set it up. She sat back on the couch and watched the older previews.

Naraku set the drink in front of Kagome as he sat down and took a sip of his drink (which smelled suspiciously like a suicide...), while Kagome downed her entire glass. It ended with a shuffle of ice and a very audible "ah".

"Thirsty?" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah. The wine we had made me really thirsty. But that hit the spot." She said, grinning.

"That's good. Come on, let's watch the movie."

About a half-hour into the movie, Kagome felt really tired.

"Hey, Naraku? Would you mind taking me home? I feel like I'm gonna pass out." She said, her eyes half-lidded.

"Oh, sure, let me get – " But Kagome didn't hear the rest. The world had gone black as she fell into a deep slumber.

::123456789::

Dream Sequence 

_Kagome was walking down the same hallway, as the last time she was in this sort of dream, but instead of seeing it as a 3rd person point of view, she was herself._

_She shuffled along silently, trying as best as she could to stay hidden in the shadows, like the light would burn her. When she did come across a patch of light, she examined her body. What she saw scared the shit out of her._

_She was covered in bruises and cuts, like her dad had just beaten her again. But there were two new feelings. A distinct throb was pulsing between her legs, and her back **hurt.** She ran a hand tenderly over what she could and winced._

_She felt at least thirty long cuts down her back. Kagome figured it out; she'd been whipped. Badly. But why?_

_She extended her healing power over herself; being a miko, her training allowed her to heal herself somewhat. Her bruises faded and the shallower cuts mended, leaving light scars. She continued walking, now not in control of how her body moved. It kept walking, and she went into a room that was completely dark, save for a small circle of light. She knew what to do. _

_She walked into the patch of light, and waited for something. Her body seemed to know what was coming, but she, in her mind, did not._

_That's when her eyes registered Kagura, holding some sort of fan and a barrage of blades flying at her. She also felt the pain as they danced over her skin, cutting her everywhere, and Naraku's manic voice as it echoed throughout the room._

"_You've been a bad girl, Kagome, talking to Inuyasha. Now, accept your punishment._

_End Dream Sequence_

::123465789::

Kagome awoke with a start, covered in sweat, her body aching all over. She could still feel the blades frolicking over her skin, as they drew fresh cuts...the feeling of blood dripping down her skin...Wait. That wasn't an imaginary feeling. There was definitely blood crawling over her skin. Why?

She got up and tried going for where the light switch was in her room. But before she got there, she slammed into her wall.

That's when it hit her: **this wasn't her room.**

::123456789::

**A/n:** HIO!! Ok, so here's the next chapter! Aren't you happy? I am. It's short. The next chapter is even shorter. But I want to cut it off where it was cut off. I'm thinking of posting the two chapters at the same time. Anyway, here are your review responses. I'm probably going to go on forever. And I have your preview also!

**Lost-In-Inuyasha:** I'd be honored to check out your fic. I have a lot of stuff to read (my reader's fics are like, high on my list...but there's a lot of them) and not a lot of time, but I'll definitely check it out when I can. Also, I'm glad you like the story. It's a crazy-ass story that started off one way and then went off in a totally different direction, but hey, it's interesting. I guess, maybe.

**Forbidden Miko:** Yes, there will definitely be more Inu/Kag! She's doing her job...maybe. She's not at all happy with what she has to do. She just happens to be a good actor. Inuyasha will be making an appearance within the next chapter or so. I don't know exactly when. He's gonna be playing a major part in the whole Naraku spchiel.

**DraGonMistress704: **Sweetie, SHIPPO is fine. He's appearing next chapter, hyper and happy as ever. And no, I won't tell Kagome about Inuyasha. Tell him to visit me when you get the chance. ::winks:: Oh, and about the BF: that ended about 3 days after it started. HAH. (Apparantly, I can't stand having a guy that's somewhat attached to me within like, 10 feet of my body. It's like I go into uber-self-preservation mode. I feel kinda bad for him...but eh. He's a lech anyway.)

**Miroku-has-Darkness:** I found another good story. It's really long-like it's only 15 chapters but it took me almost a week to read. It's called 2004 Dorei Youkai Tokyo. By Midiroku-sama. It's amazing. AMAZING. Go read it!!

**SmallFryChick323:** I'm sorry about no Inu. I feel bad. I love Inuyasha. He's coming back soon. Just not now. He can't be around now, that'd destroy everything. And, yes, I think Naraku is the ultamite bad-dude. Sinister, dark, cute (to a point...but he's got nothing on Inuyasha. NOTHIN!), and all around evil. I love it!

**Chibi-Inu-Hikaru:** Yeahhhhh...it's funness. But thank you for reading! It's fun to know that you think its all so much fun and stuff.

**BaX:** Woot! Go you! I actually have pocky in my night table drawer. I should go get some....

Another thank you to **lyn, deathsite-zero, inuyashawill loveme13 (), RogueSummersLover, Ryu-akuinenn, and Amree ().** You all rock!!

The next chapter's called **Let's Make a Deal.** It's short.

Kagome awoke with a start the next morning. Culprit? Kagura's voice. She could swear, that voice grated against her very soul.

"Wench, get up. His royal pain-ness wants to see you. I think his exact wording was that he "requested your presence during a light morning meal."

"I see the oaf has a brain after all." Kagome spat, bitter as ever.

"Whatever. Make sure you're there soon. And clean yourself up so that you don't look like a product of MAS."

"Yeah, yeah, tell his royal pain in the fucking ass that I'll be down soon." Kagome responded.

Kagura left.

Kagome looked over at her clock and groaned.. The red numbers read '5:30 AM.' No wonder she was in such a foul mood.

::123456789::

Ok? Stay well!

Ja ne,

Lynne

P.S: Thought you'd all like to know: I got my fake nails off today (11/10/04.)  It's amazing!! I can type like a normal person now!! I don't need to poke!!! And itches BEWARE!!! (Can you tell I'm happy? Fake nails are pretty, but they're a pain in the freaking ass.)


	26. Let's Make a Deal

Hey everyone!

Happy Thanksgiving!! While I'm waiting for my dessert for tonight to cook, I decided I'd type up this chapter and give y'all a Thanksgiving treat that just may be better than pumpkin pie! (NOT) Anyway, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. They will get longer. I promise.

Enjoy!  
Lynne

**Lets Make A Deal**

Kagome started looking around almost franticly, panicking. _"Inuyasha…"_ Kagome whispered, as she realized just how unfit she was for this job. _"Inuyasha…"_ she repeated, like a mantra, as if there was some underlying hope that his name, the thought of him would make it all right.

Was she insane? She knew that she wasn't cut out for this…and now look where she was.

'_Inuyasha…'_ she thought, as she slumped to the ground against the wall, self-pity claiming her. _'Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so…sorry…'_

She didn't know where she was. _'Inuyasha…'_ She didn't know if she was home. _'Inuyasha…' _Did she ever get home? _'Inuyasha…'_ Where was home?_ 'Inuyasha…'_ And if this was home, why did she feel so bad? _'Inuyasha…'_ Why would her head not stop pounding? _'Inuyasha…'_

The name pulsed through her head after every thought, the word as steady and as rhythmic as the pounding of her own heart. _'Inuyasha…'_ She wanted to scream, try to calm all of these thoughts and beat everything back to where it came from, but if she wasn't home, like she thought, wouldn't that let the captor know she was awake? _'Inuyasha…'_ Ready for them to do whatever they pleased with her? _'Oh, Inuyasha…what have I done? What have I DONE?? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done any of this…I should have stayed with you…you were silently begging me to do…why didn't I listen to you?!'_

She couldn't help any of it, she felt so alone, so cold, so…forlorn…

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a rustling from across whatever room she was in. A slight whimper filled the room, along with a lighter sound of rustling of sheets. Like there was a second, smaller person.

She felt along the barren wall, forgetting her thoughts of self-pity for the moment, groping to find some sort of light switch. When she did find it, she turned on the light to it's lowest setting. What she saw was what she least wanted, but most expected.

There were two people in the bed across the room. The first was a young woman, sleeping somewhat peacefully, laying on her side. She looked very thing, and somewhat abused. On her face was a look of troubled serenity.

Next to her was what looked like a teenage boy…about Shippo's age, now that she thought about it. Actually, as she looked closer, he looked a freaking lot like Shippo himself.

As the boy turned to lay face up, his nose twitched and Kagome heard a faint sniff. They boy then shot up in his bed, wide awake.

"Kagome!!!"

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, uncertainly.

"Oh, Kagome!!" Shippo catapulted out of the bed and onto the unsuspecting girl, making them both fall backward. "He said I'd never see you, or Kaede, or even Inuyasha again! Not like I'd miss him. But I missed you. And the chocolate you brought. But you more." Shippo said, grinning madly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll see everyone again." Kagome said, steeling her resolve so that the boy didn't smell the waves of inevitable fear tumbling off of her. If she was afraid, who would he look up to? "But introduce me to this lady, or have you forgotten your manners?" Kagome said, though barely able to see.

"Oh, here let me turn on the light." Shippo said, getting off of her and going to turn the light even brighter. "Kagome, this is Rin."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "So…this is still Naraku's place?"

"Um, I think that was his name." Shippo offered.

"Lady Rin…" Kagome said, bowing deeply.

"Oh, please, Miss Kagome, don't. Rin is just fine." Rin said, cheerfulness in her voice that seemed impossible to keep in an oppressive place like this.

"Then just call me Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to retrieve you."

"Fluffy has finally sent for me? Hmph." Although there was love in her voice, a bitter aftertaste was present as well.

"Yes, he also sends his apologies. Apparently he has had a hard time finding someone of my ability, though, I've no clue what he's talking about." Kagome clarified, trying to stay as formal as possible. It was her job to retrieve this girl, nothing more. It's not like this place was her first choice for a holiday.

"Whatever. Fluffy likes to take his time. Oh, and in my presence, Fluffy doesn't need to be "Lord" anything. You could call him "da 'S' man" for all I care. And he won't know. If he found out I referred to him as 'Fluffy'…" She visibly shivered. "…But thank you. It's nice to have company. It's been a long time since I've had non-hostile company."

Kagome's eyes thinned into little slits. "What do you mean, 'non-hostile'?"

"Oh, they like to use me as a training device. I've gotten pretty used to it. But that's where my cuts came from…and stuff." Rin explained plainly. "Ever since Shippo came, though, they have left me to heal, which is nice."

Now that Kagome looked, she did look horrible. Bruises and cuts marred her arms and shoulders, and she was sure that if Rin were to take off the long nightgown she was wearing, it would be even worse.

"Oh." Was Kagome's only stunned reply.

"I wonder what Naraku wants from you?"

"Hmph. The same reason your Fluffy hired me, no doubt." Kagome said with a sort of dignified snort. Hadn't Kaede warned her against this?

"Oh."

"Anyway, I need to sleep. I feel like I've been barreled over by a truck, and I'm sure 'his ultimate majesty Naraku' will request my presence at some point." Kagome said sarcastically. "Do you want me to sleep with Shippo? I've no problem with it, and your bed is really small." She liked Shippo's presence near her, just like she liked her brother near her. It made her feel good, knowing they were somewhat safe.

"Oh, sure, whatever he wants." Rin said.

"If you don't mind, Kagome…" Shippo said, tentatively.

"Get over here. Just don't kill me and we'll be ok, ok?" Kagome said, a big smile on her face.

"Yep!"

::123456789::

Kagome awoke with a start the next morning. Culprit? Kagura's voice. She could swear, that voice grated against her very soul.

"Wench, get up. His royal pain-ness wants to see you. I think his exact wording was that he 'requested your presence during a light morning meal.'"

"I see the oaf has a brain after all." Kagome spat, bitter as ever.

"Whatever. Make sure you're there soon. And clean yourself up so that you don't look like a product of MAS."

"Yeah, yeah, tell his royal pain in the fucking ass that I'll be down soon." Kagome responded.

Kagura left.

Kagome looked over at her clock and groaned.. The red numbers read '5:30 AM.' No wonder she was in such a foul mood.

::123456789::

Kagome raised her fist to the door and was about to knock when she heard someone say, "Come in."

So, she went in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Why, yes, pet, I did. Come, take a seat. I wish to see you clearer."

Kagome growled, but did as she was told. She understood her position here, and she was in no position to argue.

"What did you want, Naraku?" Kagome asked, plastering a sweet tone in her voice as to hid the anger and resentment she was sure was seeping off of her.

"Oh, well, first off I wanted to see how you slept. It'd be rude for me not to ask, even though I don't necessarily care."

"Then I won't waste your time." Kagome calmly snapped, biting her cheek.

"Good, good. The second thing is I wanted to strike a deal with you. You see, I have something…no, I was wrong, two, three things that you want. And you have something I want. I say, give me what I want, and you can have your three prizes: Rin, Shippo and…"

Naraku turned on a switch on a wall next to his chair. A light illuminated across the room and sitting in it, slumped and unconscious, was –

"_Sota."_ Kagome breathed.

"Quite right. Sota." Naraku repeated, a satisfied smirk on his face.

::123456789:;

**a/n:** Ok, Hio!! It's pitifully short, yes. But it works, ne? I'll do my shoutouts, now, since I'm sure you're bored with me already. Your preview is at the bottom, and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!!! (Meh, if you're not American, then ignore that!)

Oh: MAS: Morning After Syndrome.

**Secret-punk-rocker 16: **I'm sooo happy to have my nails back…T.T (waterfall tears of joy)

**No name:** Yeah, well, I like to respond to my readers. It's the least I can do for them reviewing for me, ne?

**miroku-has-darkness: **I'll check that out. 2 new stories, if you want. Just Dance by Snowshadowuser, and Chronicles by Sueric (not AU, but it's a totally different storyline. Post-Naraku)

**lilmoondemon86: **I'm sorry I didn't read your review sooner! I'll send you an e-mail!!

**lyn:** Done!

**Clawfang:** Thank you very much!

**Brenna:** Yayness…I'm glad you liked it. Hope you get this review answer!!

**Dragongirl890: **Oui! Le langue de Francais est tres amusant! J'adore quand je parle dans ce langue…mais, je ne sais pas ca bien. (If you can't read it, quick translation…The french language is very fun! I love when I speak in the language, but I can't do so very well.) Anyway, glad you like the story!!

**Miroku's mother of childr:** TYVM!

**BaX:** Take him, if you can get me Inuyasha-chan I'll get you Miroku! ::shifty eyes:: lol

**MS ANYON: **Wow. It seems nowadays girls getting raped is like a rite of passage into adult hood. How sad! Anyway, you'll be seeing lots of Inu's and Kagome's kiddo's. I plan on doing an epilogue (one chapter thing) of them in the future, and when we get to the final chapter, you'll get what I mean. Also, Kagome loves Inuyasha. She has a job to do (see chappie…22), and she's going about it in the only way she knows how, ya know? I mean, come on…How the hell is she supposed ta find out if Naraku was really the bad guy if she can't get within three feet of him? And Sesshy is not one to be crossed. You do what he tells you. Even if you **do** call him "da 'S' man" behind his back. God, what the hell was I thinking when I came up with THAT???

Ma! PREVIEWS!! The next chapter is called…::runs downstairs to get next chapter::…**Temporary Rescue.** The things I come up with…sheeesh…

"So, Kagome, I was hoping we could continue our rather…diplomatic discussion from earlier."

She snarled with contempt.

"Have you come to a decision as to what you will do?" Naraku stated, more than asked.

"You never clarified what you want from me in return." Kagome stated flatly.

"Oh, I didn't, did I? Well, let me clarify. I want you. Your power, your entity. Your soul." Naraku said, a grin creeping across his face.

"Uh…" Kagome replied, meekly. She was expecting…_that._

"I see my proposition has caught your attention."

"No, more like, it's not everyday someone asks me for my soul."

"Well, you'll be keeping your soul. It's useless without a body to hold it, no? You'll still go to school, as will Sota. But you have certain conditions. HE and you will live here, as will Shippo. The pay-off? Rin can leave. I have no use for her." Naraku said, placing a small morsel of food in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, and then opened his mouth to speak. "And," he started, his tone as if he were adding a causal side comment, "you will not be allowed to have any contact with Inuyasha."

::123465798::

Hmmm….

Well, enjoy. Next chapter will be out soon, and I'm sorry about the shortness of this one.

Ja ne,  
Lynne

Food for thought:  
_What kind of evil idiot would put the letter 's' in the word "Lisp?"  
_Cliché? Yes. Funny? It still is to me.


End file.
